The Insider
by A Curiosity
Summary: Bulma is a saiyan and Vegeta-Sei is still around along with it's royals. But somehow bulma has lost her memory. Will her prince be able to restore it? Or will she be Vegeta-sei's destruction?
1. Chapter 1

WELCOME READERS! I am so happy that you have chosen my story to read. IT will be good, I promise. AND it will NOT follow cannon at all

* * *

Chapter 1

**To Dream of Strangers**

I was locked in my room. Daddy called it being grounded for doing things that little ladies should most certainly not do, I called it torture. He said that punching a royal guard for stealing my piece of cake was uncouth. I said it was justice; no one stole Bulma Brief's cake and got away with it!

So I sat on my bed staring at the wall, kicking my feet quite unhappily. What stunk the most was that the prince was supposed to be out meeting the guards today and I really wanted to see him! I had yet to see the prince. Daddy said that I could not see the prince until I was eighteen. I had stuck my tongue out at him when he said that.

For the prince was probably the only other saiyan in the royal palace my age, and I really wanted someone to play with. He never came out of training or studying much like me but I made free time unlike him. So naturally I thought if I could just see him once then I could also convince him to play with me. I sighed heavily, and to top this whole situation off Daddy had sent for a maid to make me 'pretty'.

She had come earlier of course. The maid had managed to wrestle me into a red dress and she had curled my blue hair. So now I had 'cute' little spirals framing my face. I kept staring at the wall unhappily. "I am NOT staying in here all day" I told the wall. The wall to my elation did not object.

I ran to my mirror just to make sure my curls were hanging right and smiled. The maid really had done a good job, even though I hated other people dressing me I had to give her points. The dress stopped at my knees and I was barefoot. My white tail curled protectively around my waist and my blue curls were perfect. I smiled at my reflection, time to go!

I rushed over to the door and looked back at the wall. "Do NOT tell Daddy of this or I WILL blast you." I said this all with a warning tone. I would indeed blast it. I turned to the door once more and mimicked my dad's voice so the door would open. "Dr. Briefs." The door swung open. Naturally I was one of the best imitators.

I skipped happily down the hall. First stop would be the kitchen because I was quite hungry. My stomach rumbled in appreciation. Maybe they would still have my favorite strawberry cake there. My eyes closed envisioning the delightful desert when I ran into something hard.

I promptly fell on my butt. "HEY watch it" I yelled. I was looking at a little boy about my age. He was wearing the standard blue training suit and he also looked quite annoyed. "Watch your tone" he said in a very commanding voice. Then I noticed his hair, it was standing up like a flame.

I snorted. "I do not watch my tone for anyone" I said. Then I promptly flipped my hair showing that he was dismissed. His face turned quite baffled.

"Do you not know who I am?" He asked in bewilderment. I looked at him real hard then. NO, I did not know the little pompous freak. "Sorry, but I don't fraternize with pricks that have ego problems." His face then heated up in anger. At this point we were standing very close, our noses were almost touching.

Then our tense little bubble was ripped apart as a big bald guy came stomping down the hallway. The little boy at my side quickly tensed but I just sat there staring. "VEGETA WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DITCHING YOUR STUDIES? DO YOU WANT YOUR FATHER TO KILL YOU?" The little boy did not so much as flinch, he looked as if he was very use to this kind of treatment.

The big bulky man quickly grabbed the boy's arm and started dragging him back down the hallway. The pair then quickly disappeared down the hallway as they took a left. I stared after him for a moment longer. The little prick deserved it for being so mean to a young lady, he did not even apologize! I started to skip to the kitchen again.

It didn't hit me till after I had returned to my room. That little boy was the prince!

* * *

I awoke to the sharp pain of my head hitting something hard. It took me a minute to realize I had just fallen out of bed. I growled. I lay there for a minute watching as a spider picked its way through the dust. There also was a sock that looked quite lonely. What an amazing view that the underside of my bed had.

After my head stopped throbbing I pulled myself back onto my bed and lay back down. It was probably time to get up but I could get away with five more minutes. I was feeling particularly groggy for some reason, like I had been drugged.

I tried to remember last night. Had I gone to a party and drunk something with a little "kick" to it? I sat there and thought real hard for my allotted five minutes but came up with nothing. Well it was now or never. I convinced my body to crawl out of the bed and hit the lights on.

I went about my morning routine of stretching, washing, and clothing. I put on my white training suit. The top half had triangular shoulder armor and the white covering stopped a mid-stomach with short sleeves, the lower part had triangular armor to cover 'down under' and the white cloth ended at my ankles. It was complete with my white boots that rode up to mid-thigh and had five inch heels.

I checked my reflection and blew myself a kiss. "You are quite dashing" came a voice from behind. "Though I do not know if I would date myself" said the voice again. I smiled at my reflection. "Well I don't know about that Zarbon I am pretty damn hot. There is not anybody else on this ship half as good looking as me."

I heard a hurt whimper come from behind me. I quickly turned around and smiled at the very handsome green alien. "Excluding you Zarbon." The smile that I had heard before in his tone returned. I walked over to him and gave him a quick hug.

"So what are we doing today partner?" Zarbon was Freiza's second hand man, and somehow I had become his friend. Or more he had become mine. The first time I had met Frieza he had been in the room and Freiza was deciding to put me with the whores when Zarbon made a quick interruption and suggested enlisting me in the ranks.

Freiza had looked dumbfounded but a look of pure concentration came on his face and he had nodded to Zarbon. I was guessing he had a hard time sensing ki and that was what he was trying to do. Apparently I was dubbed strong enough and suddenly I had become Zarbon's partner.

I looked up at Zarbon expectantly. "Well Bulma darling I am briefing you on a mission. I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout. We didn't have to do a lot of work because we were so high up in the empire but when we did it was arduous.

"Don't look so sad Bulma darling. Come sit with me in the coffee lounge and I can tell you there." He linked his arm through mine and we headed down the hall. We promptly arrived at the lounge area currently were nobody was. It was probably too early for soldiers to be up and out anyways. Plus it's not like big manly men drunk coffee anyways. I had an inkling Zarbon had Freiza make it just for me.

Zarbon and I ordered our favorite morning drinks and we headed to our favorite seat by the window. I took a sip and glanced out at all the stars; pure bliss was what I was experiencing. I then turned my attention to Zarbon, time to ruin the bliss.

"Bulma you have been assigned a very important mission. I can NOT stress how important it is for you to succeed on this one."

"Just me?"

"Yes Bulma, just you. Now I'm going to tell you all of it right now quickly. If you have questions wait to the end. It is very important that you absorb all of this. For a long time the Cold Empire and the Saiyan Empire have been at odds. Both empires are looking toward the same goal, to rule the universe. Of course you already know this."

I gave a quick and concise nod. I was one of the lucky Saiyans who had been saved by Freiza from my barbaric race. "Freiza knows that war is bound to erupt. He knows that what Saiyans lack in number they make up for in power and no one can deny that. What he has arranged is for someone who can give us inside information."

I looked at him questioningly. "He wants an insider so he can know if the Saiyans really are preparing for war. If so he wants to know the attack plans, the weapons, how many soldiers, power levels of said soldiers. Now here is the important part Bulma dear. He has chosen you to be this insider."

I'm sure my face burst into shock because he hurriedly continued. "He has chosen you Bulma because you are a saiyan and you are very pretty. He is sure you can wiggle your way to the top of that ladder and get him what he needs. He chose you because he knows you will not fail!"

My shock turned to anger. "So he wants me to go flaunt my womanly parts around the royal court? Just so he can 'make sure' there will be no war?" Zarbon's face turned from urgency to sympathy.

"Bulma dear" he started but I cut him off. "DO NOT Bulma dear me!" I said in a harsh tone. We had to keep quite because of the coffee lounge worker. "Bulma just listen that is not it at ALL!"

"Well then enlighten me Zarbon because I am failing to see the light here!" He shook his head as if speaking to a child. He was not helping his case.

"Bulma he does not want you to flaunt. He gave you this mission because of your quick wit and your lashing tongue. He knows even the toughest of people will be broke down by your 'spit-fire' as he likes to call it. Now are you calmed down?"

I glared at him but nodded. "Now I have the details right here for you. You and I are deporting tomorrow so you might want to get everything ready." With that he handed me some papers stood up and with a flourish of dollar bills he was gone.

Well it looks like I have no choice; I am to be an Insider.

* * *

Well guys what did you think? You may notice that she is actually on the cold empire side right now….. Hmmm? You wonder why that is. Well it has to do something with THE NEXT CHAPTER! So tune in and find out for Bulma's CRAZY homecoming. Plus she meets Vegeta next time. BET YA'LL WANNA SEE THAT!

OH and REVIEW. I need at least ten before I head to the next chapter ;)

Sincerely,

A Curiosity


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO EVERYONE! I am SO HAPPY because 86 people read last night. 86! That might not be a lot to ya'll and it really ain't to me BUT for the first 24 hours it's BALLIN! Well I know ya'll really wanna see Vegeta meet Bulma so I'll shut up now

**Sweetgilda:** I am SO very happy that you have chosen to read this story too. I always enjoy your reviews. I bet you already knew that though Salutations friend.

**Mangafairy101: **YES VEGETA IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER EVER! And I guess I could add Bulma as a side note there I want to thank you for complementing my writing! It REALLY motivates me so I'm pumping out this chapter just for you! I can't wait for you to see where this thing is going! Have fun reading and I would not mind another review too

_**Disclaimer: **_I may not own DBZ but I do own this story and with it my versions of Bulma and Vegeta! SO THERE! HHAHAHAHAHA! See the loophole?

* * *

Chapter 2

**Return to Vegeta-Sei**

"BUT FATHER, you said I was your precious! You said I was your favorite baby! Why do you need another one?" I was beyond angry. My father had walked in from working in the labs that day to tell me I was going to have a kid brother! I never told him I wanted a BROTHER! And Daddy only ever got me what I wanted!

"Darling it's not that simple" he huffed out. My Daddy looked so tired. His lavender hair hung loosely around his pale face. He wore glasses but they were currently askew. His lanky body looked so fragile and worn that I could probably snap it just by touching him. I huffed.

"Daddy it seems simple enough! You just don't like me anymore because I drank the rest of your coffee!" I was about to cry, Daddy was so mad at me. He must be if he wanted to replace me. "I didn't mean it daddy! I really didn't!" He was looking at me now saddened.

"Bulma, I did not plan to have another child. When your mother died I never dreamt of being with another woman. But then I met Bunny and she was perfect, I could not tell her no…. so naturally I progressed our relationship to where she wanted it to go."

"DON'T BEAT AROUND THE BUSH DADDY! JUST TELL ME YOU HAD SEX WITH HER! GOD DAMN I KNOW WHAT IT IS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Then tears really did come to my eyes and what he really said hit me. "You…. You…. You are trying to replace mommy?" His face looked baffled at me sex comment but then it turned to sad, very sad.

"Bulma" he grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "NO ONE, I mean no one will ever replace your mother. I still love her to this very day and I'm sure she would want me to move on. I know we owe her everything. Our position here at the palace, you, our riches, my success, EVERYTHING! I know honey but like I said it's time to move on."

I stared at him angrily, the traitor. He had been the only one of the two of us who had known mommy. I was SO mad my eyes flashed red. I could not have known her. I had not had the chance. Suddenly I was furious!

"DADDY YOU CAN NOT SAY THAT! YOU CAN'T MOVE ON DADDY! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HER! IF YOU FORGET WHO WILL REMEMBER? WHO?" I slapped his hands away and ran out of the room. Try to let Daddy come after me. I did not do well with traitors and I most certainly did not do well with parents who leave their children for no good reason, like my Daddy was about to do to me. The tears were flowing freely now.

* * *

Huh that was a weird dream. Second damn night in a row my childhood has disrupted my peace. But that was no memory, must have had a little too much coffee yesterday. The experts say that sometimes if you drink coffee too much you will have weird dreams. Guess they were not exaggerating.

I crawled out of bed and went straight to my clothes. I was deporting early today so that meant no time for my morning routine. I shuddered a little at the thought of my mission. Freiza had told me that the saiyan race was full of barbaric customs and people. Honestly I was used to the cushy life by now, so the thought of living with scum for what was supposed to be quite a long time disturbed me.

Today I was wearing my black training suit. The pants were leather and the long sleeved shirt was a stretchy soft fabric. I had two silver bands that rested halfway on my upper arm for my right and left arm. There was a belt to attach my scabbard to so I could have my favorite weapon on hand, my sword. The shoes were slick boots like yesterday but they are black instead of white. My hair hung straight and loose.

I quickly exited my room and headed for the hanger. Zarbon was most certainly already waiting for me. He had this thing about not sleeping the night before a mission. I don't know if he was just enjoying everything before he left or if he was afraid he would have nightmares but it was a proven fact that he never slept before a mission.

When I entered the hanger I saw Zarbon waiting for me beside the BB. The BB was my ship because I had made it. The BB stood for Bulma Briefs, I know it was kind of conceited to name it after myself but it was a reward for a job well done. When I got close enough to Zarbon I smiled and waved a greeting. He quickly returned the gesture and then headed into the ship, I followed suit.

"Ready Zarbon to be my chauffer?" I heard a laugh at that and headed to the control room/cockpit where he was waiting in the co-pilot seat. I strapped myself into the pilot chair and flipped everything on. "Darling I am SO much more than a chauffeur!"

"Oh really now? Does the definition not mean a driver employed to take a passenger somewhere? Because I think that is what you are doing Zarbon." He smirked at that. "Bulma dear, I am not a chauffeur one because you are driving yourself two" I cut him off.

"Well Zarbon you just got degraded to babysitting! I would have stayed a chauffeur personally." Then I fell into a fit of giggles as Zarbon's smirk vanished into a grimace. But he ended up laughing with me. "BUT back to my second reason I am here to make sure they believe you are who you are!"

"That my friend was confusing." I looked at him. How was he going to make the Saiyans believe that I was a courtier's adopted daughter? The cold empire had a couple of Saiyans on their side but none could get close to royalty…. They had tried but they had all run to a dead end. That's why I was going.

Freiza had said in the mission papers that this saiyan that was on their 'side' was willing to pose as my adoptive mother. I had snorted when I read that. Did saiyan people really take in someone else's child? If Freiza had been telling the truth about my race being barbaric I will be more than surprised if adoption is encouraged there.

"Bulma it was not confusing! I said that to make the Saiyans believe you are the courtier Makita's daughter I will be there to ensure it!" I stared at him passively and quickly entered the coordinates for Vegeta-Sei. "And how do you presume you will do that?" the coordinates locked in and it said we were only two hours away. "HOT DAMN WE ARE CLOSE!"

"Of course Bulma, we have been communicating with the Saiyans for the past couple of days. You see they are under the impression you are a prisoner of war. We are returning you because they paid gracious amounts of money."

"And how in hell did you get them to pay my ransom?" He smirked at me. "Simple enough. We told them you are someone you are not and they will be most disappointed but they will also be happy to have one of the next generations of courtiers back on the home planet." At that I smashed the take-off button and put it on auto.

I did not fully trust myself to be piloting while Zarbon was telling me all this shit. Why was it not in MY mission reports? I was the one out on the field anyways! They had NO right to keep this shit from me. "And just who do they think I am?"

"Bulma Dear they think you are none other than their Prince's Bride! IS IT NOT JUST WONDERFUL?" Then I punched him. What were Zarbon and Frieza thinking? I could get blamed for this! I knew what the penalty for trickery to the court was, DEATH! I was NOT going to die because someone had set me up.

Zarbon left the room, turns out the guy had some smarts after all. I growled at the controls and snarled when one the descending lights turned red. What? We were still over an hour away from Vegeta-Sei…. Turns out we were only three seconds away. HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?

Suddenly the ship went dark and I could feel someone enter the cockpit. I immediately went on the defensive watching the intruder's ki carefully. It was not threatening but it was devious. It was getting too close for comfort when SNAP the lights all came back on and there were handcuffs around my wrists.

I was surprised to see Zarbon smirking ruefully. I growled. He was making me very angry today. "Why all the antics Zarbon? You could have just asked me to put them on." His smirk grew wider. "Because we all know not to try to put a collar on a dog when you just kicked him in his face."

Yea I guess that's what they could call it. But unlike dogs when they are kicked in the face they often forgive their masters….. I on the other hand was not so forgiving. If Zarbon had just thrown me to the sharks I was taking him down with me.

I stared at the handcuffs unhappily. "Remember Bulma, prisoner of war!" "And what prisoners live in complete darkness?" Zarbon gave a merry little laugh. "well you should know Bulma…" He trailed off as if he had realized that he had just said something terribly wrong.

Then there was a searing pain in my head like something was trying to claw its way out. It felt like someone hitting you with a baseball bat as hard as they could repeatedly like they were trying to knock some sense into you.

IT subsided just as quickly as it came through. "What the hell was that?" Zarbon looked kind of scared. "Um I don't know Bulma. Let's go your public is waiting." I growled at him. JUST PERFECT! A homecoming fit for a princess and they were receiving an adopted courtier's daughter! THE IRONY!

Zarbon whispered quietly into my ear "Don't get panicked. You know some of these people from your seven years here. I suggest getting into the science department and work to get a meeting with one of the royals. I hear the Queen has a soft heart and the young prince too. Now dazzle them Bulma like you do us." That's when the ramp started to descend.

* * *

OH I KNOW! I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME! BUT it's okay because I think I might have the next chapter out today. I PROMISE SHE WILL MEET VEGETA NEXT CHAPTER! And all of you are probably wondering who the hell Bulma's brother is…. Well I can't tell you (insert evil laugh)! Well I can but I don't want to!

If you love me and know what's good for you…. Then you will REVIEW! YES young readers REVIEW! Of course I enjoy just the reads as well. It's nice to see the numbers go up. Hope you enjoyed this latest installment. NOW let me get started on the next chappie

Vegeta : You forgetting something?

ME: Who? ME? NAH!

Vegeta: I know you are forgetting something.

Me: Like what?

Vegeta: your pocket (Runs away laughing.)

ME: (looks down to look for pocket). Oh Damn not again. Stupid dropped your pocket joke!


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO AGAIN! I just get so excited about telling ya'll this story that I can't help but keep writing. And I did promise ya'll Bulma would meet Vegeta today… right? Well here is my promise carried out. Enjoy the chapter!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own a dragon I own a ball and I also own a letter Z now how can that possibly mean I do not own DBZ because I most certainly do…..

* * *

Chapter 3

**Princess my ASS**

Then the ramp descended. I was met with a deafening sound of cheers and shrieks of joy. It was like a solid wall of pure sound and it hit my sensitive ears just enough to make me flinch. I took quick survey of my surroundings. There was a HUGE crowd gathered around BB.

I mean at least a million people, probably even more. Directly in front of the ramp was a small group of people…. I suspected they were my welcoming party. It was led by a rather tall man with flaming hair. On his right was a very pretty lady with a sparkling diadem crowning her forehead. To the pretty ladies right was a young boy with short hair. But the person on the left of the tall man was the one who drew my attention the most.

He was taller than me no doubt. His hair was a flame like the man standing next to him. I did not doubt they were related. His bone set was strong and his features were harsh yet somehow very handsome. He had this sort of wild air about him, something akin to danger. His scent was that of cinnamon and pine needles. He smelled like something I REALLY wanted to keep on smelling. Not to mention he had muscles littering his body, he was the definition of 'ripped'.

Behind those very prominent figures were guards. One was watching me more closely than the others. His expression was that of pure amazement and elation. But I could not think on that for long because I was being pushed down the ramp to the man who smelled awfully nice.

The whole welcome party advanced toward us as we moved toward them. We met in the middle. Zarbon quickly removed the cuffs and everyone became quiet. I suddenly remembered who they were expecting and feared for my life. Were they going to kill me? Had the crowd just realized I was an imposter?

But at that moment the pretty lady stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me. "OH I am so glad to have you back sweetie!" WHAT? I was NOT their PRINCE'S BRIDE TO BE! That is the only thing that could explain this woman's motherly embrace.

"You will find she is in excellent condition. Now if you will so excuse me I have things to do. Frieza will be wanting to know how this all went" I was panicked as Zarbon scampered off. The woman now held me at arm's length looking me over.

"You have grown to be so beautiful Bulma. Let us go somewhere more private darling." I was shocked! Did they really think I was their princess? I just stood there staring at them. "Oh my I think she might be in shock. Vegeta son come on let's get her inside." I was staring at them still when the absurdly good looking one stepped in front of me.

I could do nothing but REALLY stare at him. I mean I was a little dumbfounded but he was just too damn hot NOT to stare at. I then made the mistake of meeting his gaze. Those black eyes, so very dark. I became completely and utterly lost. "Princess? Are you eye fucking me?" He said it with such arrogance I almost slapped him then I had the conscious to be quite embarrassed because his family was right….

Wait where did they go? "I am most certainly NOT eye fucking you, you little prick!" His smile grew wider and he held out his arm. I latched on realizing he was escorting me somewhere, it would be nice to get out of the crowd. "OH fond of the pet names are we? I guess you still remember from when we were children then. I recall that was your favorite thing to call me…." He trailed off as we entered the palace from my childhood.

"I DO NOT remember you, or else I would know your name!" He laughed then a very dark laugh. "I knew you never took the time to learn it. And I don't think I'm going to tell you!" I stared at him. We were walking down a long hallway. Our destination seemed to be the wide double doors at the end.

"Then what will I call you in front of your family?" He chuckled yet again. "Well I don't know…. You can call me fiancée." Then I looked at him. I mean really looked. This guy really thought I was the princess. What the fuck? Did none of these people realize I was just an average saiyan? I know my coloring was next to impossible to find but I WAS not the Prince's Bride to be!

I stuck my chin out defiantly; I was almost persuaded to drop my cover. If they thought I was the Prince's Bride then I was sure going to play the part. "Well that's absurd. If I am marrying you then I think you should at least tell me your name! It is after all only common courtesy." His smile faded.

We had arrived at the double doors now. As we stepped inside I was surprised to see his family there. Why had they run off on us? Maybe they wanted to give their prince enough time to 'greet' his long lost princess. I was SO killing Zarbon when I got back.

They all smiled and I dropped the Prince's arm as I was blindsided. I had the urge to beat whoever the fuck just tackled me but something told me not to. I was surprised when the tackle turned to an embrace. I looked up to see the face of my captor.

It was a man with blonde hair. His face was very kind and he sort of reminded me of the sun for some reason. "Sister" he said in a very affectionate way. Then the searing pain was back. But with the repetitive baseball bat hits came a name…. "Brolly?"

Then the pain left and I knew that this man was my brother…..wait. I had a brother? Why did I not remember this shit? Maybe it was painful to remember him and I had repressed it? What in the hell was going on here.

He gave me a real tight squeeze then released me to go back into the guard formation behind the tall man, the pretty lady, and the young boy. I guess Brolly's move had opened the flood gates because I was being hugged by everyone now. The lady who now I noticed was the Queen and the Man the King and the young boy must me another prince for whose birth I must've missed.

They all embraced me the Queen was crying. Even some of the guards behind them came to give me a quick squeeze. Like a guard with black hair that was quite disarrayed and who also had a very friendly disposition, along with a guard with a scar on his face, a short bald one, and one with three eyes. There was a green namekian that looked like he might but he never quite made it over.

The only people who did not embrace me was the Prince who currently stood at my side and a handful of guards that looked rather glad but I guess they didn't know me on a personal level. They must have felt like I did, completely awkward.

Then the king spoke "Bulma we are so glad you have returned to us. We are sorry that you did not complete your mission, and we are also sorry that that mission was what led to your capture. We should have sent more men with you. Please forgive our arrogance." At this the queen started crying again. What mission were they talking about?

The reason I had left was because one of Freiza's advisors had found me shortly after my father's death and he took me in. At that time I had been parentless, and had been staying in my father's old room living off of the family fortune (which there is still a whole shit load of).

But I had to play my part, to help Frieza like he had helped me. "There is nothing to forgive my sire. It was my fault for being so arrogant." The searing pain again. This time it was worse. It was so bad that somehow I managed to black out.

* * *

"Bulma I know that you want to see him but darling you can't!" My daddy was having another lecture with me on why I could NOT see the prince. I stomped my foot petulantly. "BUT DADDY! HE IS THE ONLY OTHER KID MY AGE HERE! AM I TO DIE OF BOREDOM?"

My daddy sighed like he was contemplating something VERY important. I stomped my foot again, demanding. "Honey look, it's hard to explain when you're this young but I guess you have to know sometime. You see when you were born you were a very powerful little baby. And not to mention absolutely beautiful. Our race is all about 'pure blood' so they thought that within the next month a _ would be chosen for the _."

What was I losing my hearing? "You see honey they thought _ would be the perfect _. So your mother in her final days and me signed a _. This _ would ensure _ and _'s _."

Then I was out of body looking at the face of me as a little girl. She looked quite baffled for a moment, then it turned to anger, then it turned to what looked to be love. What had I just missed? I was just told something and I could not hear half of it! Then my dream floated away.

* * *

I know I know, a short chapter. BUT ya'll want her to meet Vegeta right? Well she DID! And now you all must have figured out that her memory is false. SO what will happen? Will Bulma blow her cover to get rid of this ridiculous princess façade? OR will Vegeta be able to convince her otherwise? Anyone guess who most of the guards were? HEHEHE!

BET YA'LL WERE NOT EXPECTING BROLLY TO COME INTO THE PICTURE! Whoops sorry if ya'll don't like surprises. BUT I DO! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Don't worry for ya'll who think this might be moving to fast… I got some pretty damn good plot twists coming MWHAHAHAHA!

Vegeta: You forgot something again!

Me: What? I did NOT!

Vegeta: YES YOU DID!

Me: Well then enlighten me because I DID NOT!

Vegeta: you forgot to make me talk a lot more! This story sucks without me!

Me: Well Vegeta you have to wait your turn! Bulma was having a moment there. And don't EVER say eye fucking again. That's NASTY! Oh and Vegeta one more thing….

Vegeta: What?

Me: Don't drop the soap (throws wet soap bar at him) (then runs away)


	4. Chapter 4

Dearest readers, by now you must realize I cannot skip writing for too long. So here I am giving you another chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for the great reviews. Keep em coming!

**BreezyBiatch: **I loved your question. Why is Bulma saiyan? Well the importance of that will be coming up sometime soon…. I hope. BUT I never said she would be saiyan forever. AND I also never said that she does not have her flaws. This is a different sort of Vegeta/Bulma fic. Both of them are still arrogant but Vegeta has to make Bulma trust him. I thought it would be a nice change for once and a while.

**DelSan 13: **I am glad that you enjoy this story! It was my intention to give people something good to read anyway! Thanks so much for the review. It made me smile This chapter is for you!

_**Disclaimer: **_OH to have the joy of owning Vegeta. I wish I did I wish I did! But sadly it all belongs to Akira. Maybe I can borrow it for a little while? The things I could do in one day! (sighs with longing).

* * *

Chapter 4

**In Your Honor**

I was on my way to the garden. In my opinion it was the best part of the WHOLE palace. My Daddy had designed it all by himself! He said that it was inspired by a planet called earth in the galaxy MilkyWay. When I went into the garden it was like stepping into this so called 'Earth".

I arrived at the glass doors and waltzed through, you needed no password to get into the garden. I headed straight for the waterfall in the back of the room. I was about hallway there when I was suddenly whisked into the air.

I was about thirty feet up in some kind of ki contraption. Looked like a booby trap set up by someone! "GET ME DOWN!" I blasted the sides of the netting of my trap but nothing happened. "I SAID GET ME DOWN!" I was yelling pretty loud. It was impossible for someone not to hear me.

I then threw my weight against the netting and a loud chorus of bells went off, as if signaling something. I threw my weight again but the contraption did not move and the bells got louder. Then I felt a ki approaching me rapidly. Scratch that, it was two Ki's.

Two little boys appeared before me. One was the prince…. And WHAT? There was another kid in the palace? The second one had spiky hair but it wasn't up like a flame kin to the princes…. It was to the sides and crazy looking. AND WHAT WAS THE PRINCE DOING HERE? I let out a small growl.

"AH Goku look its mad!" The prince laughed. He was very mean. Last time he ran into me, didn't apologize AND now he had me in a trap. WHAT a pompous FREAK! But he was not going to get the better of me. I had the best training!

"Vegeta she looks pissed." I assumed the one with the spiky hair was Goku. The prince turned to the little boy and sneered. "Is that not what I just said?" Goku nodded but a smile came over his face. "But pissed means REALLY mad. I must say Vegeta what a GREAT catch!" The prince nodded in agreement.

"Do you two hooligans not know who I am? Or more importantly who my father is? OR my mother? I could whoop both of your asses if I was out of this stupid trap." Both of their faces turned amused but Goku's looked a little sad. Maybe he had a problem bulling innocent little girls…. Weak point ascertained!

Even though it really hurt my pride to do this in front of the Prince it was my only option to get out of this netting. "We would like to see you prove that theory" the prince said. OH the revenge would be so sweet. Then I started to cry. Not the loud obnoxious crying but the cute subtle one that always got me out of trouble with my Daddy.

And like my Daddy I could see Goku had a soft spot for me… or maybe just girls in general. But no matter it would work in my case. The tears were silent but I could see them working on Goku. NOW time to put the icing on the cake. "You two… are…. So-so….. Cruel!" I said it all cute to with sniffles and everything.

"Vegeta….. Maybe we should let her down. She is not who we want anyways. It's not nice to pick on little defenseless girls." Did he just call me defenseless? That irked me but I could not give up my façade! I could see the words swimming in Vegeta's head but they were not taking root. "She could be used as bait for Radditz though. Radditz can't resist a good looking girl."

"Vegeta you have to let her go. If you can't make your own _ like you then how will you get your people to like you? Just let her go Veggie." Vegeta then saw the reason behind those words. But what was I to him? I missed that part. No matter they were letting me out. I could see it in his eyes.

"I guess you are right Goku…. She will be my _ someday. Guess as my _ she will use all this against me. Oh well, we can have fun another time." The prince then turned and winked at me. Suddenly I was ripped out of my body and watching the little girl me again. She was smiling very brightly like she had caught all of what they said.

The child me let out a giggle as the two made the ki trap disappear. When she was fully out she gave the prince one hell of a punch winked at Goku and said "Ain't so defenseless now am I?" She then ran away with a huge smirk on her face.

* * *

When I came to I was staring at the top of a very familiar bed. NO way I was not in my old room. I shot out of bed and looked around. I guess I was in my old room, damn. The searing pain was there but it was dull. What was with this?

I did not want to stay in this room. It made me remember my Dad who had died in a laboratory accident. I could not. I checked the closet to see if they had by any chance put some clothes in there for me. I was met with the sight of extravagant gowns and a couple of training suits, along with what looked with some battle armor with the imperial crest on it.

I grabbed all of it and ran out into the hall. I immediately ran into a wall of skin. I did not fall and was about to push whoever was in my way out of my way when the person turned around. I nearly fell just by looking at his face. It was the little boy from my dream…. As a man.

"Goku" I asked. A smile then lit up his whole face. "You remember me?" I nodded. He then wrapped his huge arms around me clothes and all. "I was kind of scared yesterday…. When I gave you a hug then you acted as if I was a total stranger." I looked into his eyes, and shook my head.

"I don't remember a lot. I just had a dream last night about you and Vegeta…. You know when ya'll had me in that ki trap?" suddenly I remembered I did not know their names the day before. Maybe I had repressed them because it was a painful reminder of my father? Speaking of I needed to get away from this room.

Goku scratched the back of his neck a little abashed. "You still remember that" he then laughed too. He laughed the laugh of a very embarrassed man. I extracted myself from him. "Can I leave this room please? It…. I can't stay in there." He gave a quick nod and spun me around into the hall.

Goku then turned and closed the door. "If you can't stay there we will need to go see Vegeta to get you a new room." I practically groaned. I was not up to deal with that prick. Even though it looked like the younger me liked him quite a bit I still thought of him as a prick especially since all I remembered was him doing mean things. "Is there not anyone else I may see?"

Goku sadly shook his head. "Vegeta has been appointed to look over every detail for things about you until you are back on your feet and you can do all of it yourself." I looked at him indignantly. "I can pick out my room…. I just don't know where any are!" Goku smiled at me. "Precisely."

So I reluctantly followed Goku to wherever he was taking me. We arrived at a simple door. Goku knocked and there was a muffled "Enter" heard from the other side. So we did as the voice commanded and stepped into a world swaddled in royal blue and glass. To be honest I was surprised with all the light the dark prince had allowed in his room.

One whole wall was made of windows looking out on the dusty red of Vegeta-Sei. The windows of course led out to a balcony. The walls were painted a royal blue and the carpets where soft cream. Most of the furniture was black like the desk the prince was currently at.

When my eyes found him they could not stray away. "Oh Goku my fiancée could not stay away could she?" Goku was about to speak but I stepped forward before he could. "Now look her mister! I just got back from a very long, very harsh mission. I bet you you have never experienced as much pain as I did there. I think I should get a little respect. Not to mention you need to get off of your HIGH HORSE!"

Vegeta's eyes now came up from whatever paper work he was reading. He looked at Goku and Goku turned to leave. Suddenly I was a little worried I had said too much. Every time I had encountered him in my childhood it had been in bad circumstances. What if he had gotten worse? Did I just throw myself to the sharks?

Goku was out of the room and Vegeta was slowly walking towards me as if approaching prey. I guess you could call it stalking. When he got up to me he raised his gloved hand and ran it down the side of my face. I wanted to shiver out of fear or pleasure which one I did not know, but I held myself back. I was not going to him the satisfaction.

"You know fiancée you never bothered to tell me your name yesterday either. When we were children you did not either. I would like to know it now, so I may properly address you at the ball tonight." Whatever I was expecting that was not it!

"What ball?" It was meant to come out strong and precise but it came out as a harsh whisper. The smirk that came over the prince's face let me know I had failed at not giving him satisfaction. "the ball that will be held in your honor, my dear." I wanted to growl but the prince walked back to his desk.

My knees felt like jelly and my feet were rooted to where they were. "I am only going to ask one more time before I officially start calling you wench." My face transformed into total shock. "It's…." He smiled at me before he sat down. "I'm sorry I missed that last part there wench." I growled out "I said its BULMA!" with that I stormed off and slammed the door behind me. What a Bastard!

When my exchange with the prince was over Goku was waiting for me outside. We were walking away from his chambers when I had realized that I had failed to get another room. I had screamed out my frustration, frankly scaring the shit out of Goku. Though I am so thankful for Goku because when Vegeta had told him to leave he had also told him a room.

I nearly kissed him with elation. I was not going back to see that prick right after I had just yelled at him. I had inquired how I had missed that and he said that Vegeta and him had learned to speak silently to each other by just reading the other persons lips. I had thought that quite handy.

Currently I was deciding what to wear for my ball. I initially had been pissed about the whole thing but I had not been to a party in quite some time. Too bad Zarbon was not here. Me and him were the non-stop partying duo. I was residing in a room on the opposite room of the palace from my old room.

Though the new room was a total of three minutes from the prince's room at a normal walking pace. I did not like that to much but I guess that's what I got for going to him for this problem, well it's not like I had a choice. The room itself was nice though, more lavish than my old one. Goku told me it had been for foreign delegates though now abandoned because foreign delegates no longer came.

The walls were cream, the carpet cream, the furniture cherry wood. I would most certainly have to make it mine when I had more time if I was to be here for a long time. I was not so bland and people say the room reflects the owner. It had a wall like Vegeta's, a wall made purely out of windows. It also had the balcony. I did not exactly enjoy the resemblance.

The room also had not just a bedroom but a living room, a separate bedroom, a master bath, and one hell of a closet! The closet probably being one of my favorite parts. I loved looking good. Which is why I was having trouble picking out something to wear now.

I was currently like I said before choosing something to wear for my ball. Sitting in the middle of my closet was not helping though. Somehow the royal tailor had my measurements and had a whole shit load of gowns made for me. Not to mention shoes, pants, shirts, armor.

I had been surprised by the delivery actually. I had been in my room for about thirty minutes when there was a knock. I had walked out into the hall and found like twenty boxes. On the top was a note that had said. Dear Future Princess, I have made all of these garments in your honor. I hope you will graciously accept them. You inspired me to create each one, oh and it is a gift. No payment will be needed. Yours Truly, The royal Tailor.

I had smiled and unloaded everything into my now full closet. I was still contemplating when the light hit a gown that was a deep red. I immediately got up and went to see what it was. I was looking at a red halter gown. It was made out of satin and had a slit up the side so you could see my leg. A victorious smile spread over my face…. This is the one.

I grabbed it off the hanger and slipped it on. It hugged my curves in all the right places and it was SO soft. It screamed power and suddenly I felt like I actually was the Prince's Bride to be. I looked in the wall of mirrors adorning one side of the closet. Damn I looked good. This was most certainly what I was wearing.

I looked at the rack of shoes. I picked some simple red heels that were four inches in height. That way I would be as tall as the prince…. Maybe. I think he had more like six inches on me. He might even have seven. I took the shoes out of the closet and slipped the dress off and laid them on the bed.

I went into the bathroom and put on some makeup that had also been delivered to me. I gave my eyes the Smokey effect and painted my lips red. I needed no compact because my skin was looking perfect. I curled my hair then put it into a pile on top of my head.

I headed back into the bedroom and shimmied into the heels and the dress. I glanced at myself in the mirror one more time and winked at myself. "Yes Zarbon, I totally would date myself." Time to go see the prick and meet the public because after all I was their future princess.

* * *

WOW That took a while I know it's not long at all but I thought I would hand ya'll a chapter because I skipped yesterday. Well tommrow I am out of school so I will make the next chapter like SUPER long! Ya'll deserve it for being such good readers. Don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts. Do ya'll think Vegeta acts okay? I know he has not been real present but there will be a lot more of him soon

Vegeta: Stupid chapter

Me: WHY? I worked hard on that!

Vegeta: You did not put the ball in it

Me: That's for next chapter! BECAUSE It is going to be very important Vegeta now be quiet and just wait for it okay. You will get to prove to Bulma you ain't a prick at some point. I promise.

Vegeta: Whatever


	5. Chapter 5

OH YA'LL JUST MADE MY WEEK! I woke up today and logged on to find FIVE reviews! YAAAAYYYYY! Keep up the AWESOME work. For ya'll silent people out there keep enjoying the story. This chapter is dedicated to all of my readers! LOVE YA'LL! Oh and the usual childhood dream will not be at the beginning. And one more thing Schatz is pronounced Shots-zee and it means treasure in German.

**ItsBarbieBitch: **Well here is your next chapter. I hope you love it even more after this…. Thank you so much for the review.

**DelSan 13: **My friend everything will be revealed but to clear up some of your confusion Freiza replaced her memory. I can't tell you why yet. It all should be explained soon. So just hold tight a little longer and I'll go ahead and put it in the story. Thanks for another review!

**Sweetgilda: **I am so glad you reviewed and SO many times! It made me very happy. Now all of Bulma's history will be explained I promise. Yes I always liked the idea of Bulma having a sibling…. And I don't know why I thought Brolly was perfect but somehow he is to me. I did not really understand the last review in all truth…. The wording was quite strange but what I could pick up from it was that you are going to like the ball. I promise you will LOVE the ball. Brolly is Bulma's half-brother as you said. Now the last part I got a little confused and now that I read it over I am not…. HA! Um yea you pretty much hit right on the money. Thanks for reviewing, salutations.

* * *

Chapter 5

**Schatz**

I was about to push open the door so I could go to the ball when there was a knock. I quickly stepped back and ran to the bathroom. If it was the prince I would love to make him late for his own affair of course I would just be fashionably late…. He would just be late.

"Come in" I said. There was a creak and I poked my head out of the bathroom to see who it was. I was surprised to see Brolly standing there. I don't know why but suddenly I had the urge to hug him and never let go. I guess because he was my only family left. So I walked over to him.

"Greetings Bulma, may I say you look Beautiful?" A huge smile was on his face and I had no option but to return it. His smile was contagious. "I might as well say the same thing brother but I would switch it for dashing." Then we wrapped our arms around each other, careful not to rumple the others attire.

We held each other for a couple of prolonged minutes. In our own way we were saying I'm glad we get to be with each other again. "What are you doing here Brolly?" He lifted an eyebrow up. "Can I not come to see my sister?" "You can." He just kept on smiling. "Well really I am here to escort you to your ball." I looked up at him confused. Was that not the prick's job?

My curiosity would not be sated so I had to ask. "What about the prince?" Brolly let out a little chuckle. "I thought you hated him from the rumors going around." My face flushed red. There were rumors? "What do they say?" Brolly let out a full blown laugh this time. "Oh that you tried to kill him, he tried to make polite conversation and you tried to bite his head off, that you were yelling at Goku because he wouldn't kill Vegeta, oh and I think the latest one has something to do about you two sharing a room but the prince refused because he thought you might try to kill him yet again."

Now my face was not red because of embarrassment it was red because of anger. I threw my hands up in frustration. "Who in the world started these things? I have done nothing of the sort! I ought to" but Brolly cut me off.

"Now sister let's not mess up your lovely hair or dress now. We still have a ball to get to, and you don't want to be late to that." I gave a nod and we both walked out of the room. Brolly offered me his arm and I looped my arm through it. "Now were exactly is it?"

Brolly just shook his head as if denying me an answer. "I was about to tell you everything. Hold on to your questions till the end. The ball is in the receiving hall of the palace. That's the large hall that has the throne in it and stuff." I nodded my head, I remembered.

"At the ball everyone attending which will mostly be courtiers and high ranking military officials will be served a lavish meal. Then the food will be cleared away and there will be dancing. Now when we get there I will hand you off to the prince." I growled at that. I would much rather have my brother by my side.

"There will be the two opposite stairwells that connect to get to the floor. You will enter through one door and he the other. I will drop you off at the door and loop around and find a seat near you at the dinner table. When I drop you off you are to meet the prince at the stairs connecting point and he will lead you to your seat."

"That is all I know of at the moment. We will see how the rest of the night goes." I nodded my head to him. I did not like some of the details like I would have to spend the whole night with Vegeta but maybe I could slink away and follow Brolly around the rest of the ball. After all I could not bail on my own party.

Soon we were at the door that led to the stairwell. I have to admit I was a little more than nervous. This was a ball for the saiyan people's princess. I just hoped that I would be able to pull it off and manage to not actually bite Vegeta's head off.

When the doors swung open nerves wracked my body but I brushed them off. I looked down at my dress and knew that I looked powerful. Nothing would stand in my way tonight. I would pull off the perfect performance. I started walking down the stairs holding my head up high. As I entered the hall erupted into cheers and clapping.

My eyes met the figure of the prince walking towards me in his royal attire. It was a white armor with the imperial crest on it and it had a long flowing red cape that matched the color of my dress. I hate to admit it but he looked damn good in it too.

When we reached each other he kept his face stoic like me and he offered his arm. I proudly took it. Even if he was a prick no other woman in the room could say they had a date as hot as mine. A smile spread over my face and I saw a smirk dance across his. I glanced away from him to take in the setting.

The better half of the hall was taken up by this HUGE table. It was filled with all kinds of food. Suddenly I was very hungry. The other half was what you could call the dance floor. There was what looked to be some kind of DJ in a corner. The walls were white and the floor was polished marble.

The throne had a very commanding presence. It was made out of gold and it sat on a pedestal. There was another throne to that was made of gold though it was a size smaller than the other one. I was guessing that the giant one was for the King and the slightly smaller one for the Queen.

Vegeta led me down to the table and pulled out a chair two seats down from the king. It was a place of honor. Vegeta sat right beside the king. I was looking at the young prince and Vegeta was facing the queen. When we were both settled the king stood up. Immediately the hall fell silent.

"Tonight we hold this ball in our future princess's honor! It is with great pleasure that I welcome you all to celebrate her safe return. I hope that we can now have a good time knowing our princess is back where she belongs! So please eat plenty and drink much because tonight we celebrate!"

With that the king sat down and the room erupted into a small roar. People started to fill their plates up with food and I copied them. I got a lot of meat and a couple of choice fruits. I refused to eat vegetables because I did not like any of them. Not to mention I also got bread.

I was about to start dining when I felt something quite hard shove itself into my side. My hand flashed down to my flesh gripping it in pain. I turned to see who the culprit was and saw a smirking prince. Did he just elbow me in the stomach?

I let it go for the time being. It's not like I could punch or yell at him in front of the entire saiyan court. The rest of the meal went alright but I did get elbowed two or three more times. Before desert came I made the promise to myself that I was so going to kick Vegeta's ass.

Finally all of the food had been eaten and I was quite satisfied. The king stood once more. "What a wonderful feast that was." Many claps showed that the majority of the people attending agreed. "But now that we are fed it is time to socialize. We have arranged a special surprise for all of you."

Everyone looked expectantly at the king. "To open the dance floor my son and the future princess will dance for the first time together." An eruption of happiness ensued. I'm sure my jaw hit the top of the table. No one said anything about a dance!

My head spun around looking for Brolly. He was not too far down but he was wearing a goofy grin like he knew this was going to happen all along. I let out a near silent growl. The prince stood up during the pandemonium and held out his hand to me. He did not look surprised in the least either.

Well it's not like I had a choice so I took his hand and stood up. Everyone clapped and cheered really loud as he led me out to the middle of the dance floor. He had a pleasant smile on his face and an air of confidence about him. A slow tune started to play, and everyone fell silent.

The hand that had ensnared mine held tight and his other hand slipped down to my waist. My hand that was not caught in his slivered up to his shoulder. He leaned his head down to whisper in my ear. "I hope you know how to dance princess." Then we were flying.

Our feet never left the ground but we were twirling around so fast and so fluent that it felt if we actually were in the air. I was to say the least surprised that the prince could dance so well. We danced perfectly together as if one part of a machine.

We heard quite whispers of appreciation as we flew by the crowd of onlookers. I could not deny that it felt so perfectly right to be in his arms like this. Our eyes had somehow connected and now we were both entranced. The contact never broke except for the occasional spin.

When the music started to dwindle away I felt that something had happened. Suddenly the atmosphere felt different and so did I. The music finally fell to a stop and cheers and claps erupted once more. The prince did not let go of me.

Everyone then gravitated toward the floor and another ball room dance song came on. For three more songs we twirled around but on the fourth I saw someone tap on Vegeta's shoulder. I wanted to growl at the intruder but Vegeta beat me to it.

"Please excuse me sire but may I dance with the pretty lady?" The man asking had black hair that was cropped at his chin. He had strong features but there was gentleness about him. The prince gave the man a very stern look as if saying 'you have two minutes before I come back. If you ask for another song I will personally kill you.' Apparently the man caught the vibe but still didn't back down.

"Of course general Chicory" the prince gave a subtle nod and headed in the direction of the refreshments. I was slightly disappointed that I had just traded in the best dancing partner. But it was a duty of the princess to get to know everyone. So the general's hands took up the places of Vegeta's and I was dancing around once more, though not nearly as enjoyable.

"So princess are you glad to be back home?" I looked up into the face of the man I was dancing with. Great, this guy was intent on having a conversation. "Yes General very glad indeed." I chanced a peek over at the refreshment table to see a brooding prince. It looked as if some of the people wanted to talk to him but thought better of it.

The general then spoke again. "I imagine it must be tiring to keep dancing with such an arrogant prince…" he trailed off. I looked up at him in anger. My thrust up and slapped him so hard he went flying across the room and hit the wall to which he stuck to.

Everyone stopped dancing and turned to look between me and the man now indented into a solid structure. I stomped over to the general who looked down at me bewildered. "How dare you call your prince arrogant? Not to mention he his ten times a better dancer than you are!" I then flipped my hair and turned the other way. I stalked over to where Vegeta was and dragged him back to the floor. A very mischievous smirk was on his face as he looked at me. "The shows over" he said.

Everyone turned away smart enough to mind their own business. "Getting a bit defensive are we, princess?" My face flushed in embarrassment. "He had no right" I retorted. The prince started to twirl me around. "Oh but somehow you have the right?" I glanced back up at him.

"I am a royal, he is not. Not to mention he does not know you." Vegeta just kept on smirking. "Oh contraire child. General Chicory actually knows me quite well. I happen to talk to him almost every week, going over battle strategies and such." I bristled a little bit. Was he going to tell me valuable information?

"Nervous are we? I forgive you princess for beating my friend up." Now I had to laugh. If his friends treated him like that I would hate to think how his enemies were. Vegeta stared at me as if I was crazy. I guess you could call it that.

We stayed silent as the older guests started to leave. I noticed that only people around our age were left after a while. Maybe old people did not stay up late. I saw a person walk up to the DJ and suddenly a different kind of tune was playing.

A low bass started to beat and electricity filled the air. Did this place just get turned into a club? A devilish smirk developed itself on Vegeta's face. His hand left mine and followed its partner to my waist. What? I was not going to dance like this with the prince! I was willing to push my pride away for a formality but not this!

I was stupefied and frozen to the spot. "Don't tell me woman that you don't know how to dance like this" he whispered into my ear. I felt his tail curl around my leg and stroked it once before I felt him move behind me and grind his body against mine. I pulled away from him.

I didn't say anything as he suddenly materialized back in front of me. "Don't be a party pooper woman." He then grabbed my arms and wrapped them around his neck and kept them locked there. I wanted to pull away but I couldn't. Something was keeping me from doing that.

The music started to pulse its way into me and suddenly I could not keep still. I was moving slowly just rocking from foot to foot. Vegeta pulled me close and now there was not an inch of space between us. But then he was behind me again and my arms were still around his neck somehow.

When the song changed to one with a more demanding beat he pushed his hips against mine and I could not help but respond. We started up a slow rhythm as my hands slid down the front of his armored chest and back up to touch his face.

His hands slid up and down my middle as we rocked to the beat. I was losing myself in the dance when I felt his gloved hand touch my cheek. Suddenly I was pulled out of my reverie. I pulled away very abruptly and dashed out of the receiving hall.

I ran all the way back to my room. What had I been doing? I could not get involved with the prince like that! I had a very important mission and I would not get sidetracked by animal reactions! I let out my frustration by punching the wall.

I paced the room berating myself for my stupidity. I could not and would not do that again! Maybe I should just give the prince a wide berth and get to the queens heart to get war information. That way I could just hurry up and get the hell out of here.

I let out a stream of steady curses when I heard a knock on the door. I thrust it open to see my brother standing there. I was glad the prince had not followed me back to the room. But I doubted he would in the first place considering his pride. Nothing hurt worse than your partner running out on you.

What? I was his partner? Hell no! Brolly was studying me. He looked at me for about ten seconds before he decided to turn around, close the door, and leave. I hit the wall again ten took a deep breath. I needed to calm down. I took another deep breath when a very delightful smell hit my nose.

I smelled arousal. It was coated in my scent but it was not just mine, it was Vegeta's too. Wait…. That scent could not be delightful! I tugged off my dress, successfully ripping it in the process. I stared at it for a moment mourning its loss before I dashed for the shower.

All the while I was chanting to myself. You will not think the prince's arousal smells good. You will not think the prince's arousal smells good. You will not think the prince's arousal smells good. As the cold water hit me the scent washed away.

After cleansing myself a wave of wariness hit me. I just managed to pull the covers over myself as my eyes drifted close. But just before they did I could swear I saw a pair or black ones staring at me.

* * *

Well guys not SUPER long but longer than usual right? I hope ya'll think that chapter was okay. I'm going to go ahead and warn all of you that I will be gone for a while. My mother is returning from her surgery and she won't let me on the computer when she is here.

I know as a senior ya'll probably expect me to have my own computer but I don't. So I hope you all can wait patiently for the next installment because I don't know when I will be back on. Again please review and tell me every one of your thoughts. Off to watch Dragon Ball Z. Have a nice memorial day!

Me: (sighs sadly)

Vegeta: (looks over curiously) What's your problem?

Me: Well I don't know when I will get to see you again

Vegeta: What? Are you like leaving or something?

Me: Sort of….. I'll miss you. Be a good prince until I can get back… alright?

Vegeta: Okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys since I'm up to 22 reviews I could not help but write you another chapter… even if I do get found out writing stories about people I am totally obsessed with. I love all of you and your complements…. I'm not going to respond to the reviews this time because I'm just focused on getting ya'll this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Six

Respect

I was on a planet…. A very dark planet. All of my senses seemed to be dulled to the point that I felt like an inferior race. I was frantic, afraid that something might try to attack me. I felt something behind me and whirled to see what it was, but there was nothing there.

I felt the strong urge to get off of this planet as fast as I could. I headed off at a neck breaking pace. Suddenly I felt that presence again and whirled. All I saw was the silhouette of a lizard creature that was about my height and a long flowy tail. The strange thing about it though was its eyes.

Its eyes were as dark as night, as black as day, and disturbing as an evil heart. I mentally shuddered at the color and the depth. Why were they so damn familiar?

My head hurt like hell as I twisted in my sheets. I was all tangled up in the satiny fabric, so I tried to wiggle free. Unfortunately I was not the best in sticky situations and I hit the ground with an audible thump. I groaned as the headache intensified.

I lay there for a few moments gaining my wits. Last night slowly came back to me and I reprimanded myself for being so stupid. I had played around long enough. It was time to get to work or I would be wasting precious time.

I managed to pull myself up and drag my body to the shower. I steeped in hitting the water on. It felt nice to just calm down for a moment. The pain started to subside as I rinsed the last suds from my damp hair. I cut the water off and jumped out of the shower.

With a quick power up I was dry and I went to the closet to find something to wear. When my hand twisted the knob to open it I heard a light beeping noise. I quickly jumped behind my bed in anticipation of an explosion. The beeping got louder and closer but when it reached its climax there was no BOOM to follow.

I looked around searching for whatever had made that god forsaken noise. Suddenly an image was projected onto my ceiling. I looked up to see the face of Zarbon. I was overly excited about seeing him until I realized it was a programmed message.

"Dearest Bulma, by now you have realized that you are to keep portraying the prince's bride to be. Do not worry about the courtier Makita for there never was one. Freeza and I have been planning this from the start…. We knew you would be outraged as I'm sure you are now."

I stared up at the hologram bewildered. Zarbon was admitting to him and Freeza throwing me to the sharks? I let out a steady stream of curses. "We thought it to our advantage if you would use this newfound anger to make some headway in the investigation. I know this is asking a lot Bulma but you are the Cold Empires only hope."

I snorted at that last part. That was a bunch of BS. "We suggest that you start by trying to pry information from the soldiers then work your way up the social ladder. For now dear I must go. I wish you the best of luck and hope that next time you see this hologram that you contact me with good news!"

The message ended with a puff of smoke coming up from somewhere to my left. I cussed Zarbon and Freeza out under my breath. There was no way in hell that I was doing what they wanted me to today. Maybe I would shirk off of my duties for a while longer!

As I was currently still naked I grabbed a training suit out of my closet. Since I had not worn this outfit in front of the saiyan I think it was time to bring it back. I threw on my standard white training uniform, boots and all. I stalked back into the bathroom and threw my hair up into a ponytail.

Today I was going to train and that's all there was to it. My bangs hung in my face as I walked out of my room and locked it behind me. I lifted my head up slightly and took in a deep whiff. Right away I caught on to the smell of blood and sweat. Just as I was about to follow it I realized I forgot my sword.

I used my key to get back in and quickly grabbed it from the dining table. Then I exited for hopefully what would be the last time today and followed the stench I had smelled just minutes ago. My nose led me to what looked to be a large outdoor arena.

The floor was Vegeta-Sei's natural red dirt/dust. The equipment seemed to be the able bodied men flying around and the light source was the glaring heat of the sun. Just to the left of the horizon you could also see out three moons quietly awaiting their time to shine.

I walked out into the middle of the arena catching many interested glances. There were no women out here and I wondered why. Freeza had told me that the women of my race were just slightly weaker than the men. The answer came to me in the shape of a very angry bald man.

"What are you doing out here" he snarled. Wait didn't these people think I was their soon to be princess? Shouldn't they accept my presence without any qualms? "Because I want to train dimwit" I snarled back. Apparently the princess didn't command to much respect when she was around.

The bald man growled and raised his voice. "Women are not allowed in the elite training area. Even the princes bride to –"but sadly he was cut off as a punch sent him flying. I looked to where the punch had come from to see a man with spiky black hair…. Goku?

"Nappa what are you doing? You know that every saiyan has to beat at least five elites to train here. You can't kick her out until she tries the test!" I was surprised that this man that I hardly remembered was standing up for me…. It was not like I couldn't do it but it was nice to know that I had a possible friend among enemies.

I gave a devilish smirk to the bald man that was now back on his feet. He looked like he was about to protest but then he caught sight of the expression I was giving him and came up with something else to say. "Well if she is that cocky I don't want to hear it when her little neck gets snapped." I growled at that.

"Well boys who's going to volunteer to take on this young lady? We have four spots open because I am taking up the first" Nappa said with a proud sneer. No hands were going up so I chose to speak up. "Well since all of you are cowards I guess I will just have to kill you instead and then the training grounds will be all clear for me to use! How does that sound?"

* * *

I watched and listened patiently from my balcony. That little girl was going to kill my elite soldiers? What a joke. I watched as her last comment made many hands thrust up into the air. Well she knew how to move a crowd that was for sure.

I would be surprised if she actually managed to pass the training grounds test…. I had passed it many times but I was the prince, one of the strongest beings so naturally I would succeed. Though this little girl had the guts to come back, I mean straight back from being tortured to challenging my elites? I had to give her points for courage but there was no way.

Nappa picked the strongest four of the elites. Apparently he wanted this girl off of his training grounds. I was amused as people backed away and formed a circle around the six fighters. Nappa raised his hand in the air and threw it down as a motion to start.

I watched in quite amazement as the girl named Bulma knocked out four of the five opposing fighters. She was extremely fast. What were they feeding her over at Freeza's headquarters? Maybe I should get captured?

For some odd reason she left Nappa standing. I guessed it was a way to taunt him for telling her she was not welcomed. My eyes were glued to the scene as she slowly drew her sword. I doubted she needed it but apparently she wanted to show off a little bit.

She moved slowly, deliberately, and with grace. Nappa did not move out of fear I presumed. As she drew close enough to touch though he threw a punch straight for her face. She moved in what can only be called a dance and swung up to his back side landing on his shoulders. Then she pulled the blade against his neck. One move and she could kill him.

Nappa stood shock still and my ears strained to hear what she said next. "Welcome to _my _training sessions." I almost fell over laughing as I'm sure Nappa pissed himself. Everyone who had witnessed the massacre didn't respond. Apparently they were shocked too.

Then one guy started to clap and suddenly everyone was following his example. Bulma danced to the middle of the circle and dipped to give a bow to her crowd. For it could only be described as that…. It was undoubtedly _her _crowd.

I watched as she sheathed her sword and was approached by many to be fought. But they would not have the chance. Finally a sparring partner worthy of fighting me. I chuckled lightly to myself as I gravitated down to the training ground floor.

* * *

I smiled happily at all of the "elite" soldiers now fawning at the chance to be my sparring partner. I had the haughty idea of waltzing out of their presence when a very familiar Ki came much closer than where it had been before.

I turned away from the soldiers to come face to face with The Prince of All Saiyans…. GREAT not now! After winning what I thought to be a very easy victory and earning all of the soldiers respect he was going to come and rain on my parade. Fan-fucking-tastic!

The smile on his face promised something devilish too. "What do you want" I quoted Nappa from earlier, though my tone was ten times as vicious if not more. He chuckled slightly. "I want to spar with the woman who can knock my commander on his ass" he retorted playfully.

I was about to turn and walk away but my intent had been training….. Maybe he would actually be able to fight me? I mean after all I had even beaten Freeza in spar battles! But he had only been at level three; he said that he would never unleash his fourth form on me. To be honest I think he wanted to save a part of him that I hadn't beat.

"Well then how am I to decline my prince?" Soldiers backed up to a very respectful distance. I turned then and walked about ten paces before spinning around to face Vegeta. We both stood like we were waiting in line for something we already had. Neither of us even tensed in the slightest or changed our stance into a true battle one.

Our battle stances did not need to be imposing… We only needed to make sure there were no openings, like there were now. The suspense was so tangible it made the air thick with anticipation. The soldiers all fell into a quite sort of awe, the calm before the storm.

Then suddenly we were going at each other. I was surprised to find that he would be more or less my equal but I knew I had one thing on him and that was speed. We were matching punch for punch and kick for kick. I heard a whoop from the crowd and I faltered for a minute.

That was all it took. Vegeta quickly landed a punch in my gut and I went flying into the castle. I hit it with a resounding thud. I noticed people in the windows starting to stand and stare. I peeled myself off then, I was pissed.

I found the energy that was centered at my core and channeled it into my hands. I powered up to where my aura was sparking around me. "You are finished" I growled out and let the energy go. It flew at Vegeta at the speed of sound there was no way in hell he was dodging that one.

But the most amazing thing happened… He disappeared. I mean literally gone from my sight! When I felt a slight breath on my neck I spun around so fast it was other worldly. I also drew my sword at the same time and thrust it straight through the prince.

I saw the shock pass over his face as I'm sure it did mine. PLEASE don't tell me I just killed the prince! I quickly removed my sword and caught him as he started to crash towards the ground. People came up to me frantic but I growled at them in warning… no one was going to harm him in this state.

I rushed to the med-bay following my nose. Shit I was going to be in trouble if this conceited fool died. I glanced down at him to see if he was still breathing. For some reasons my senses were on haywire and they were not working. I was glad to see a ragged breath escape his sculpted lips. I rushed into the med-bay doors.

Shouts from doctors came out. "Power up the regen-tank!" and "Oh my god is that the prince?" One doctor tried to pry him from my arms but I would not let go. They gave up and led me to the tank. The doctor nodded to me and I gently put him in. When the doctors came in to put the sensors on and such I knocked their hands away and did it myself.

The doctors looked scared so I gave them I got it kind of look and they scurried away not willing to be in my presence. I stood staring at the prince in his tank. The gash that was straight through his middle was already reforming so I could not see through the other side. I sighed with relief.

I was glad that my sword had not punctured something vital. I sank to my knees and didn't let me eyes stray from the prince's prone form. Please I chanted to myself. He might be conceited but I don't want him to die by my hand. I growled.

He was supposed to be my enemy…. Why did I feel so overly protective? I summarized that he held the most accessibly key to the information I needed. I sat nervously for hours as I watched the gash slowly heal.

I was awoken by light snoring…. I was in the prince's room. Wait when had I been moved? Did I follow the prince to his room? The doctors must've moved us. I looked at the prince to see him happily sleeping. I was sitting in a chair moved to the side of his huge bed.

I stood up and crossed over to him pulling down the sheets gently and looking at where the gash had been. He was still wearing the same clothes so the outline was easy to see. There was a small scar but the gash had all but ceased to exist. I pulled the sheets up to his shoulders and walked to the door. I glanced back as I opened it and saw the same pair of black eyes that had invaded my dreams.

* * *

Well I hope you liked this chapter…. Even though it is outrageously short. Hehe. Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews. I hope you will review again if you feel inclined to do so. And all of you seem to be asking why Freeza replaced Bulmas memory and why is Bulma doing that and this…. Well I'm going to say that it will be explained! But you have to wait my friend… and wait you will!


	7. Chapter 7

Yo! What is up my people? I have been reading Dark Phyre's Love, Hate and Magic. So sorry for the delay of updating…. Maybe this chapter will be really long. OH and this first part here is in Vegeta's POV. Also I want to shout out to all of my reviewers (you know who you are) because once again I'm focused on the chapter not the responses. So thanks for understanding and here is your chapter!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Playing the Role

I opened my eyes slowly and deliberately searching for the energy signal I could feel slowly pulsing in the room. I saw a flash of blue and heard the low creak of my door opening. My eyes swerved to see Bulma Briefs about to leave my room.

Had that woman come to watch over me? I nearly snorted but as she turned to look at me fear registered in her eyes. I was baffled. Had I scared her for some reason? "You" she mumbled almost silently. It was like an accusation.

A stoic mask made its way over my face. I stared at the woman accusing me of something I'm sure I had not done… but before I could get an answer she slammed the door so fast that I truly became curious. What in the world had I done?

I stared at the door…. Many puzzling things were kicking at my brain. Why had she been in here? Why had she run away from me when I made no move of aggression? Was this woman embarrassed? Then I really did snort at myself. Why in the world did I care?

I stretched out my limbs loosening the taut muscles. I smiled thanking technology. Then I smirked… This woman had not even been back for a week and already she was giving me scars. I chuckled at myself; at least she could leave a mark. I would most certainly have to spar again with her. No one had put me out like that since I was seven!

I swung my legs over the bed and felt the scar sear in pain for a second. I clutched it silently but ground my teeth in agony. Once it settled down I attempted to stand up but I lost my balance and fell back down onto my bed. Damn I couldn't stand. I growled mentally cursing Bulma Briefs for the forced day in bed. Apparently she had cut me through and through.

* * *

I dashed out of the room running from those eyes. They were SO deep and SO scary. It was absolutely foreboding to glance into them. I mentally shuddered as I dashed around people and practically ran face first into a couple of walls.

My body slammed against my door forcing it open with sheer force. I turned around and slammed it shut. My breathing was heavy and my mind was racing. I slid down against the door. Was Vegeta the monster featured in my dreams? But the shape wasn't the same or the tail…..

Why did he have to have those eyes? I was mentally beating myself up. Deep breaths Bulma, deep breaths. Okay think logically Bulma. DO you just not like this prince so much that you placed his eyes into that of an unknown monster? Another deep breath.

That is totally logical! Some people place their fears into their other fears, mixing and mashing. I took one more deep breath. My heart started to slow down and head wasn't spinning so fast. Okay Vegeta is NOT a monster. Point proven! It was just a trick of the mind…

I shakily got up and made my way to the bed collapsing. Shit I was going to need a day in bed after all that running. I cursed Vegeta under my breath for forcing me into bed for a day. Apparently the Prince of Saiyans had scared me through and through.

* * *

I heard the guard coming down the hall, towards my room. I knew it was a guard because it was my dad's familiar bodyguard Emilio. I silently wondered why my daddy wasn't with him. Daddy probably just sent him to tell me that he was going to be late. I smiled to myself; my dad totally overworked himself a lot!

I smiled at the door as it opened to Emilio's perfect face. I had wanted to marry Emilio since I first heard his name. He had the most perfect face…. Strong jaw, sculpted lips, perfect teeth, amazing eyes, and an angular but PERFECT nose! But today it was tear stained…. Another girlfriend?

Me being 7 and him 22 wasn't really in my favor but maybe he would wait for me? I quickly jumped up and threw myself at him where he gracefully caught me. "What's wrong Emilio?" I snuggled my tiny head into his chest and he squeezed me tighter.

"You loved your father very much, no?" I looked up at his face. Loved him? I did love him in present tense. "Yes Emilio I LOVE my father very much." I made sure to emphasize the love part there. Emilio shook his head at me. "I am so sorry Bulma Briefs…." Then he trailed off and his eyes watered.

"Emilio please…. What happened? Is daddy okay?" Suddenly his past tense had me very worried. Emilio gave me no answer. I moved my hands up to shake his shoulders. "Emilio?" He looked away from me as if ashamed. "Bulma your father is dead."

I pushed myself off of Emilio and start to hit him with my tiny fists. "You lie Emilio you lie!" I screamed at him not willing to take in what he had just told me. Emilio grabbed me and pulled me into his arms holding me so I couldn't move. I was shaking with tears and sadness.

"Please Emilio…. Tell me it is not true. Tell me…." Emilio just grunted and squeezed me tighter in response. It could not be true. My father was not dead, not today, not ever! "I am so sorry Bulma, so sorry."

I put my tiny arms as far around Emilio as they would go. I sobbed quietly rubbing my face deep into his chest. "Emilio…" I whimpered. I can't tell you how many hours I sat there, with Emilio. The last thing I remember was asking a question. "Emilio will you stay here… just for tonight?" I got a slight nod.

* * *

I woke up with my cheeks wet. That was something I did not want to dream about. My hands came up to swipe away the wetness that had stained my cheeks. I had really been crying… I hadn't cried since I was fourteen.

I glanced at the time keeper on my night stand and saw that it was really late. HOLY COW I jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. I quickly washed my hair and cleaned my body. Then I jumped out of the tub. I quickly dried off with yet another power up and piled my hair on top of my head once more. After I rushed for my closet.

I grabbed a long royal blue dress. IT had a v-neck and was made of silk and lace… I was not fighting today. Today was going to be dedicated to finding information! I slipped on some black heels and put on a necklace that had a small diamond in the middle.

I rushed out of the door and then realized I had no freaking idea about where to go... Maybe my brother would know since he had escorted me to the ball. I caught his scent quickly and walked swiftly but regally towards it. I reached a room that seemed to be a living space like mine. I knocked and put sort of an urgent tone to it.

Immediately I heard footsteps walking towards me. The door opened to reveal a man with long brown hair, who was not my brother. "Yo" he said. I held back the urge to roll my eyes. "Is Brolly here?" A huge smirk came over the man's face. "It depends on whose asking…." Then I really did roll my eyes. "Please just let me through it is urgent."

The idiots smirk got bigger. "Actually seeing as how Brolly was not expecting company I'm sure it is not…. Though it could be urgent" he said this all suggestively waggling his eyebrows at me. I reached up and pushed him out of my way while saying "excuse me." The man seemed surprised as he landed on his ass.

"Brolly" I called. I heard another set of footsteps head towards me. "Bulma?" I smiled as my brother came into view with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Do you not have any decency brother" I joked. He smirked at me and rolled his eyes. "what can I do for you on this fine" his eyes flashed to his time keeper "afternoon?"

"Well I was actually wondering if you could direct me to somewhere where I will be useful." I looked at him hopefully. Brolly gave me a quick and concise nod. "Yea just hold on a minute so as you put it I can get decent." He emphasized the word decent. Before I could roll my eyes in response he had already walked off to what I assumed was his room.

My eyes trailed back to the man that was now rummaging through a fridge. "I never caught your name" I said to the man. He turned around with a whole bunch of food in his arms and a loaf of bread in his mouth. He dropped the bread into his arms to answer me. "Radditz, and I never had the pleasure of hearing yours babe." I felt like slapping the teenager in a man's body, known as Radditz.

I questioned telling him my real name for a moment but I decided against it. "Bulma Briefs." He smirked and spread the food out on the dingy table. Then he swept his hands out like it was a grand feast and said suggestively. "Want to share some food?" I snarled at him.

"Brolly, I will be waiting outside!" I headed towards the door slamming it cutting off radditz's comment of "Oh come on babe I was just." The period was me slamming the door. I paced outside of the door for at least three minutes before Brolly appeared with a mouthful of bread reminding me a lot of Radditz. I headed down the hall in the direction I hoped we were going hopefully showing Brolly I was impatient.

He thankfully got the message and walked in front of me leading the way down the hallway that I had picked. I followed him taking many twists coming to a familiar gold door. Brolly pushed it open to a hallway filled with people and two rather large gold thrones. I opened my mouth to protest this place but remembered that I needed to get information at any cost right now.

Brolly leaned down to whisper to me as we walked up towards the throne. "We can ask the King if there is anything he wishes you to do. Then hopefully you will be busy for a while…" He trailed off as we reached the front of the pedestal that held the thrones.

Brolly kneeled down in front of the King I guessed in a movement that requested speaking permission. I curtsied silently behind him. "You may speak Soldier Brolly" the kings voice ringing out strong and clear. The hall that was a dull roar immediately became silent. I couldn't imagine how Brolly didn't get just a little bit nervous but his voice came out as strong and clear as the king's.

"Thank you King Vegeta, I am here to ask a favor of you. Bulma Briefs here wants to have a private conference with yourself." I held my curtsy just as Brolly held his kneel. I could practically hear the King's brain wheels turning. "So it will be" declared the King. The hall erupted back into its dull roar as the king led just me out of the receiving hall. I looked back at Brolly a little frightened but followed none the less.

We went through a door to the left behind the thrones that was concealed behind some curtains. The King and I arrived into a well-furnished room with comfy sitting chairs and a large fireplace. The king took one of the seats and I took the other. He gave me a huge warming smile. "Bulma Briefs, what made you ever want to have a private conference with me? I thought I heard an undercurrent of something else but shrugged it off.

"Sire, I requested your presence to ascertain if you needed me to perform any labors." That undercurrent that had been in his voice seemed to shift into his eyes but it went as swiftly as it came. So once more I shrugged it off. The king kept smiling at me. "Well I see that you have managed to hold onto your grammar lessons Bulma. As for labors the only thing that I can think of is making a public appearance with the prince." I stared at him not willing to show I didn't like the idea after stabbing him yesterday. Still the King continued on. "Today in about an hour the royals will be receiving any problems from the peasants and war lords and such in the receiving hall."

I nodded. "Is there anything that I should do to prepare for this?" The king shook his head in the negative. "I think that you will just sit there and look pretty other than people asking for your blessings. Though some people may ask for your signature on some things. Just make sure to confirm it with the prince first." I wanted to growl but nodded once more.

"Well I will get the word out that you will be appearing today…. I expect you to be here at ten till three. As for now go eat something or socialize with some people, make friends and try to avoid the possible enemies." I nodded in agreement and stood up at the same time he did.

I walked for the door that we had entered through following the king. He stopped right in front of the door though. "Oh and one more thing Bulma Briefs." He turned back to me with a huge grin on his face. "Try not to make my elite soldiers look too bad… they are the best I have you know." Then he winked at me as I let out a little giggle and we both exited out into the hall.

My eyes quickly scanned over the crowds looking for a young man with spiky blonde hair. My eyes found their mark as I saw my brother wave at me. I walked over to him and he grinned at me. "Well are you free for an hour or what? I want you to come meet some friends of mine!" I laughed at him feeling awesome that I had a whole hour of free time and I knew I was about to spend it meeting Brolly's friends. It would be nice to know who he hung out with to learn more about him. "I have just a little less than an hour till I have to do some receiving."

Brolly's smile got bigger. "Okay they should all be in the mess hall since I was planning to have a late lunch with them right about now." I nodded and let him lead the way out of that stuffy hall full of courtiers. We headed towards the smell of men and not cooked quite right meat. I delighted in the smell because that was what I had been eating since god knows when for lunch. I usually ate fine meat at dinner but this….. Lunch was a WHOLE different story.

Brolly and I arrived at a large archway there were no doors leading into what Brolly called the mess hall and I could see he was not exaggerating. There were tons of burly men stuffing their faces and "accidently" throwing their food in neighbors' faces. I could hear some curses flying around and even saw a couple of punches being thrown. "It's like a….. It's like an all-out bar brawl/ food fight." Brolly laughed at my reference and led me to a circular table full of men.

"Hey guys!" Everyone at the table turned to smile and wave with food on most of their faces. I remembered some of them from my arriving day. Most of their faces fell in to sort of awe as they caught sight of me. Brolly gestured to me and told everyone my name. "Guys meet my sister Bulma, Bulma meet my friends the guys!" I smiled at the table full of men.

Brolly pushed me down into one of the three empty chairs. "I'm going to go grab us some food. You all get acquainted while I'm gone… and be nice!" I watched Brolly saunter over to the food line but then turned my attention to a bald man shoving his hand in my personal space. I grabbed it and shook in the customary practice of greeting. "The name's Krillen." I smiled at him. "Bulma Briefs." For some reason this made the whole table burst into laughter.

I suddenly felt out of place with my fancy dress in this manly man hall. Nobody else made to shake my hand but names were called out in a circular fashion so I could learn who everyone was. The man with the scarred face was Yamcha. He looked to be nice but he also looked like he might be checking me out. The man next to him was Tien and next to him was a small boy named Chazou. Next was Krillen and then a rather fat saiyan named Yajirobe. The most curious though was a green namekian named Piccolo. I wondered how he had gotten on Vegeta-Sei in the first place. I knew for a fact that Namek had not been purged so his presence was indeed a curiosity.

Once the names had been put out Brolly appeared at the table with two trays filled to the top with food. I smiled at him as he sat down next to me. I glanced around the table once more making sure that someone that I was curious about was actually not there. "I thought Radditz was one of your friends…" I said to Brolly. This made the table erupt into snickers, except the stoic Namekian.

"Somebody gots the hots for RADDITZ!" But a glare from Piccolo got the one named Krillen to shut up. "Shut up runt she is to be married to the prince." Krillen immediately made no more snide comments but there will still hidden snickers. I rolled my eyes and looked at Brolly expectantly. "Well if you really must know he is part of the princes guard troop along with Commander Nappa." I stared at him baffled.

"That idiot is the prince's bodyguard!" I practically shouted and this time as laughter erupted throughout the whole hall (apparently everyone knew who I was referencing) even the namekian cracked a smirk. "Yes Bulma Radditz is the prince's bodyguard." I had to laugh at that too.

The rest of lunch was spent in conversations revolving around dissing weak soldiers (mostly Radditz) laughing boisterously, and talking about hot women (including me as a subject topic). About fifteen till three I stood up and addressed everyone at the table. "Guys I have to go, I will see you later I guess." I waved as I walked out and they waved back along with a couple of "See ya's" and "Bye" and one "Later babe" which I swiveled around at to see if Radditz actually was there. But to my surprise he wasn't and everyone was laughing as I left, most likely at me.

I walked to the receiving hall just a little bit early to get some last directions on receiving. Also to see what kind of mood the prince was in to see if I should avoid him or maybe ask if I could sign some papers. I reached the wide gold doors and entered into a practically empty hall except for four royal figures. The worst part being I had interrupted an argument. Thankfully they hadn't noticed me yet.

"FATHER you cannot put us on the same level as peasants! We have always stood on the pedestal! Just because some NEW girl comes marching in does not mean we change our ways!" That was prince Vegeta practically screaming in his Dad's face.

"Don't you yell at me son! I am changing it just for today to make people feel more open! They need to accept her! Accept her as your bride to be and as their soon to be sovereign! Tell him Aralia this time he is WRONG!"

"Don't yell at me father! We both know that I could tear you apart in two seconds! But you know damn well that I don't because I don't want to be forced into marriage with someone I do not TRUST!" I think this was the time to make myself know before things got worse. I walked out into the center of the room and cleared my throat.

Everyone turned towards me a little startled. Apparently I had just ripped apart their tense little bubble and that made me giggle thinking of another time such as this…. But apparently that was the wrong thing to do. "WHAT IT SO DAMN FUNNY WOMAN!" I didn't flinch at the yelling prince.

"Your Face" I mumbled under my breath. "SPEAK UP WOMAN!" I turned to him so he wouldn't call me wench. "Since you couldn't quite hear me Prince of all Saiyans I said that YOUR FACE was what was so damn funny!" His face turned from just outraged to a mixture of that and shock. I heard a quite laugh from what I could only assume was Vegeta's brother.

Vegeta then was suddenly in my face and he threw a punch at me. I easily caught it and pushed back on it hard enough to send him scooting back a couple of feet. I heard the gasp of all three royals except the one I was now engaged with. "I don't want to fight with you today Vegeta I actually want to get some work done." Vegeta looked like he was about to protest when a man pushed open the wide doors and called out "The people are here for receiving." The king gave a nod and the man looked a little bit surprised that he wasn't moving up to the throne but rather stayed planted in his spot.

The man then pushed the doors open all the way and I walked past the eldest Prince to the youngest one. I bent down to him as people started to flood in. "Hello young Prince… I think I might need some help today. Would you mind?" The young prince looked up at me and gave me the brightest smile I think I had ever seen. "No I would love to help…. Oh and you can call me Tarble."

I took the young princes hand and went to stand to the side of the king and queen. Vegeta was on the opposite side a little apart from the group. He looked totally pissed and the flow of people coming in started to make a line. Before the royals accepted anybody though the queen walked over to Vegeta and whispered something to him. Vegeta sent me a heated glare at whatever she had said but walked towards me. To say the least I was surprised.

He ended up about two feet to my right standing directly between me and the king and queen. I sent him a curious glance but his glare sent me backtracking in my thoughts. Then people started to walk up. Most of them headed to the King and Queen, maybe three towards the Prince, but around a third headed into mine and Tarble's line.

I was shocked and imdietly a little nervous but Tarble squeezed my hand in reassurance. I smiled down at him and then towards the man walking up to me. He kneeled down and Tarble spoke "Rise and speak your thoughts." I was surprised at the authority and experience in his voice. He looked up at me then as if to say that's what you have to say when they kneel. I nodded at him slightly telling him his message was received.

The man though directed his words to me. "Princess I wanted to welcome you back to Vegeta-Sei. My wife and I wish to give you this as a gift of welcoming." I smiled at him and gently took the small basket he handed to me. Tarble looked at me expectantly like I should know what to say so I did my best. "I thank your wife and you for your generous gift, and so does the royal family. Good hunting fine sir." I looked at Tarble to see if I had done fine and he smiled at me (in saiyan good hunting just means like have a prosperous life).

The man then left with a quick bow. About twenty more people came up handing me gifts or food, riches, and just thanks in general. The only thing different was that I handled everything unless Tarble was addressed as well. On about my 34th person they brought up a paper filled with words.

"Rise and speak your thoughts" I said with confidence. The man rose and spoke his thoughts. "This document is something that I want the royals to sign in affirmation that my brother indeed owes me two Hukrye (similar to deer on earth). The entire story is written here also confirmed by my brother but he won't give me the Hukrye unless a royal signs."

I looked at him and gently took the paper reading it over. I came to the conclusion that this man did in fact have the right to take two of his brothers Hukrye…. But the King said I had to get Prince Vegeta's affirmation as well. I discreetly stole a glance to see what he was doing. Vegeta was standing up looking like he was better than everyone else. If anyone was waiting too long in the King and Queen line and thought about shifting over they thought better of it once they caught the prince's gaze.

I looked back to the man. "Please excuse me for a moment while I converse with Prince Vegeta." The man gave a nod and I quietly walked over to said prince. He glared at me the moment I walked the foot it took to get to him. "What do you want" he sneered. I glared at him and he actually took a step back as I practically shoved the paper at him. "Read and sign!" He sneered once more though apparently no longer affected by my glare. "Why should I?" I nearly punched him right there. "Because this man will one day be part of YOUR saiyan population. YOU will want his good graces and by signing this you will! So just read the damn paper and sign!"

Vegeta looked a little surprised but to my elation his head turned down to skim the document and with a flourish sign it. I gave him a fake smile and a quick "Thank you" and stalked back over to my line. I then handed the man his document back. "The prince and I have declared your argument valid. We thank you for your patience." The man nodded at me elated "thank you princess". God I don't think I would ever get used to this.

* * *

Well guys what did you think? Super long right? Well long for me…. Again thanks for all of the reviews! I promise the whole memory issue will indeed by explained and solved but for right now Bulma will remain and undercover spy searching for valuable info.

As always be nice and leave a review! Special shout out to Rebekkah (you epically rock too just like your reviews!), Just Saiyan (vegeta will be a bad prince don't worry!), Lilly Moonlight (THANKS!), Kittycat (AND I LOVE your reviews!), Shocked fan (I know can't wait till she actually kicks his ass! Wait I didn't say that!), googoodolls (yea me too, though I knew it would be alright), VegetaFan4Ever (I hope all your answers will be coming soon. I'm glad you love my story so much and I'm sorry it was a little confusing…. Hopefully it is not anymore), Yvonne (This chapter was for you! All of your reviews made me smile and I LOVE them. You inspire me to write more!) Emochick (I hope that you love it even more after this chappie!), Bicolored (I thank you for your complements), Videlfan (I hope she won't kill all the saiyans but who knows!) Jellybeans (it will be explained), MM (well it's updated ;)), Dixxy (Thanks I think Bulma is awesome as a saiyan too!) Grace111 (THANK YOU!)…

OH and I REALLY would love if yall somehow managed to get me to 50 reviews because I would like practically love you all more than I already do….. And maybe I would update faster? Who knows but you have to get to 50 to see!


	8. Chapter 8

YO! I am SO happy about ALL of the reviews! Goodness ya'll just make me so happy. Since you got me up to 60 I am pumping out another chapter for ya'll. So here it is. OH and this chapter also starts out with Vegeta POV.

* * *

Chapter Eight

**Follow Me**

Once the last common saiyan left the room I heard a relieved sigh from my left. I smirked knowing that it came from the blue headed woman. "Back not even a week and already tired. Pathetic." I turned to see what kind of reaction I had pulled from the woman.

There was a vicious snarl. "Well excuse me prince but if I am not mistaken I helped ten times the people you did today." I returned her snarl. The nerve of that woman was amazing, if not frustrating. "I've done more work in this palace in two weeks then you have in your whole life woman."

She opened her mouth to retort but my mother and brother stepped between us. "Children that is no way to act around your subjects. Save it for another time." I glared at Bulma as she glared back at me. "I'm going to train." With that I headed for my personal training chambers.

That woman was frustrating but at least I won that battle. Not to mention she was a coward after running from me at that ball. HA! No woman left the prince standing alone. Well it's not like I wanted to dance with her anyway. I haven't been with a woman in a while and she was the only one not with a male counterpart.

I was in the middle of my tirade when I sensed my brother come up to me. Once he caught up he matched his pace to mine. I was surprised when he didn't say anything so I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. My brother had a goofy grin on his face.

"What on Vegeta are you grinning like a fool for?" My brother just turned to face me. "I like that woman, Bulma. She is very nice." I sneered at him. "Looks like Tarble has a crush." His cheeks turned a very amusing shade of red. "I do not!" Then he mumbled something like "To bad she is engaged to you". I let out a small chuckle. "Why are you following me?"

Tarble looked at me then the blush vanishing. "I wanted to train with you. Can I?" I gave s small nod. Tarble wasn't nearly as strong as me but at least he was worthy of fighting. He could at least manage me for ten seconds unlike most people….. I growled a little at a memory of a sword and a blue headed harpy.

My brother and I came upon my chambers only to find that they were locked. "Why in the world is my training room locked?" I swiveled around looking for a guard to blame it on but no one was around. "Vegeta, might I suggest something?" I glared down at my brother. "What Tarble?" He smiled. "Follow me."

* * *

I rolled my eyes as I tugged my dress off. During the receiving I had picked up some tid bits about the empire such as hatred toward Frieza, a snippet of some soldiers training for a 'covert' mission, and various others. I smiled about my progress. I think I just earned myself some free time.

For as long as Frieza had me I had been trying to push my saiyan heritage away but something that I could never shake was the love of battle. So I decided that I would spend my free time training just in case there really was a war coming. I needed to be in top shape. I pulled on my black training suit today.

I made a quick sweep of my living space making sure everything was in place and neat. I grabbed my sword once more from the dining table and headed out into the hall. I was surprised when I ran straight into Goku. He gave me a huge smile. "Bulma I have something for you." I smiled at him, surprised. "And what might that be?" Goku just handed me a slick black box. I opened it to see a scouter.

I quickly shut the box. "Thanks Goku. Are you busy?" Goku shook his head no. "Well hold on a second and then you can come train with me if you want." I turned around walked back into my room and laid my newly acquired scouter down. Then I shut the door behind me as I left. "Which training grounds are we going to?"

I just smiled at him. "The only one I know!" He just laughed. "Well I heard about your win at the Elite grounds but I'm not allowed in there." I looked at him astonished. "Why not?" Goku just looked away as if he was tired of telling this story. "I am born of a low class family. It is practically impossible to move up in ranks but too easy to lose them. Not to mention that I am of the Prince's guard so I am not allowed to train where he might make enemies because I might happen to make friends with those enemies and then I might be persuaded to harm the prince." I stared at him openmouthed.

"Well today we change that Goku we are going to get you your elite status! And I don't care what the guard rules are if I am to be a royal someday then I will have the power to change them then. So why not get started a little early?" Goku smiled. "Whatever you say princess."

I retraced my footsteps back to the elite grounds. I expected to be welcome with open arms after putting the general and the prince on their asses but apparently if you kept bad company you were considered bad too. I glared at any saiyan that looked like they were about to protest Goku's presence until I saw a familiar face, the general.

I walked up to him unabashed. "General I have a proposal to make." He looked at me astonished and then his eyes darted to Goku to me then back to Goku. "Why did you bring a low class here?" My friendly façade vanished. "It has to do with the proposal General." He looked at me to show he was listening. "I am here to train, and I need a sparring partner someone who can keep up with me. I found Goku walking around and I thought I would ask him. The elites you have here are not…. Qualified." The General grew angry.

"My elites are more than qualified to fight with a woman! Better than some low class." The last part he spit with rage. This made me more than angry. Goku looked like he was about to leave but I wanted to train with him and damn it I would!

"Now look here General. I put you on your ass yesterday and I'm more than inclined to do it again. I don't care about your stupid ranks! I came up to you more to inform you than ask for your permission! Goku will train here, or you will lose one of your most precious fighters."

Nappa looked surprised but it quickly turned once more into rage. "I don't know who you think you are but you are NOT a princess yet! You might be able to knock me down but these are still my training grounds. AND his name is NOT Goku it is Kakarot!" That's when I shoved him so hard he went flying into the air out of sight.

The elites that had gathered to watch were suddenly parted as a very angry saiyan prince came storming through the crowd with a much younger prince behind him. "What is all this about!" His eyes were swiveling around crazily looking for the culprit. "Who just disrespected my general? I came here to train with my brother and I am confronted with madness!" Goku tugged on my arm to signal this was our time to leave. But thanks to my saiyan heritage I was not one to back down.

I stepped in front of the prince stopping his tirade on his men. "It was me." The prince whipped around to face me. "Why am I not surprised?" I laughed out right at his reaction. He calmed down since he wasn't ranting on his men which he knew he could beat up and I knew that he knew that you don't toy with someone who just about killed you not two days ago, if ever. "It wasn't my fault. He was the one telling me I couldn't train with Kakarot here."

I used Goku's real name in front of the prince because I was on the defensive. Just then Tarble decided to chime in. "I think that we should all train somewhere else. The elites need to focus." Vegeta's head whipped to his little brother and a slight blush arose on his face. Tarble just grabbed Vegeta's hand in response and dragged him off. I grabbed Goku and headed in the opposite direction. I knew Tarble had meant for all of us to train together but I needed to ask Goku if he wanted to first.

* * *

My brother let go of my hand as soon as he knew I wasn't going to just leave him and train elsewhere. "To bad Tarble, it looks like your girlfriend is going to stand you up." Tarble just shook his head in denial. "She won't but her boyfriend might." I looked at him then.

Tarble was a real good people person. He could pick up on different vibes and he often knew when two people would be couples before they knew it themselves. Suddenly I was angry. That woman was engaged to me! We were not acting like it was official but the signed document had limits! We were not to be with other people! Tarble just laughed.

"You think this is funny?" Tarble shook his head in denial. "I knew you liked her! I knew that you did you were just in denial! This is hilarious! Mother will be more than pleased! She was worried that she might have to call the engagement off." Tarble's body shook with merit while mine started to shake with rage. "I DO NOT LIKE HER!"

"Like who?" An all too familiar voice floated to my ears. I stopped walking and whipped around to face the harpy with the low class at her side. "No one of your concern." I picked my pace back up, double time. Everyone followed me. Damn, now I was in no mood to train. I wanted to blast something and none of these weaklings would be able to stand the caliber of the blast I felt like making.

I wanted to shake these people off so I took a sharp left away from the royal training room hoping they would get the message, but they just swerved to follow. At least one did. She stepped in front of me with the intention to stop me, she succeeded. "What" I ground out.

"Nothing" she said. I stepped around her then but she just followed me. I finally reached my chamber doors and that annoying woman was still behind me. I opened the door then slammed it in her face. Finally, alone. I went straight for my sleeping chambers and dragged my shirt off. Maybe I would watch something on my Bramburska (TV saiyan style).

I walked out of my room and into the living area when I saw that harpy standing in the middle looking like she owned the place. I sat there astonished for a minute. "How did you get in here?" She smiled at me. "The balcony." Such a simple answer, honestly I was surprised. "What do you want?" She phased in front of me and I took a step back out of habit. She just mimicked me moving a step forward this time I stood still.

"I want you to give me something." I was watching her apprehensively. "I want you to give me a rank." I looked at her befuddled. "You are almost at the highest of ranks, I can only mate you to give you royalty but I won't do that." She kept on smiling. "You won't will you?" I shook my head what was she playing at? "Well I won't either" she said. I was surprised at that. Was she refusing to mate me? Was she refusing to become a princess? "But it's not my rank I speak of."

Then I really became curious. "Whose rank then?" She smiled at me I guess because she loved knowing that I was confused. My face did not show it but some confusion had leaked into my voice. "Kakarot's rank."

Now it made sense. So Tarble was right… this woman wanted to raise Kakarot's rank and the only thing that would explain that would be that she had feelings for him. "Why?" "He is my friend and he deserves elite status. I happen to know his power level, the one that your precious scouters cannot pick up." I just stared at her demanding an answer with my eyes.

"He knows how to suppress his power level unlike many of you. And I know how to pick up any when people are hiding it. I simply asked him to show me how high he could go and it was most certainly that of elites…. Probably the strongest elite excluding myself. So I suggest you get him with your best soldiers where he deserves to be." I was astonished. This woman did things I didn't know how to do!

"You will teach me everything you know then I will give Kakarot his rank." She gave me a triumphant smirk. "I doubt I will be able to teach you everything, I am a genius. Not to mention I can't just teach I would have to show you as well."

"For example I would have to show you a gravity chamber. I can't teach that to you." I just stared at her. She had been keeping secrets. As if she could read my mine she flipped her hair and said "you never asked so don't complain." For a second I was worried that she could read minds but that was absurd and I mentally berated myself.

"I want you to build me one of these gravity chambers immediately if it is a training device as for the teaching I will call for you when I have free time." She just smiled at me. "The gravity chamber is what made me so strong I'm sure it will work wonders for you."

"Hn." With that she headed for the balcony. For a moment I wondered why she wouldn't just go out of the door but then I remembered she was absurd and that action suited absurd people. "Oh and Vegeta, one more thing." "What?" "I think you could use a tan." I was about to snarl at her but she flew out of my room before I could make a sound. My head whipped down to gaze at my chest. I did not need a tan!

* * *

I was laughing so hard it was difficult to see where I was going. But somehow I made it the ten yards to my balcony and slipped in. The prince was just too much fun to play with. I looked over at my time keeper and saw that is was nearly supper.

I was supposed to meet Goku, Brolly, and the rest of the guys for dinner. Since I had not trained I didn't need to take my current outfit off. Though I did go to the bathroom and wash up a little. Since I was going to be the princess someday I needed to keep up a good impression. Soon it was time for me to go and I headed towards the mess hall.

I was afraid I had taken a wrong turn when suddenly I was grabbed from behind and pulled into a dark corner. I didn't scream because it was a sign of weakness but I did lash out. My arms were grabbed though as well as my legs. A hand came up to cover my mouth just in case I tried to bite too. I felt a great pressure among my head and then that searing pain again, and then I blacked out.

* * *

I had been interrogating anyone and everyone who had been near my father's explosion or heard rumors of it. I had even questioned his enemies. But I had gotten nowhere with my father's murder. Everyone said it was an accident but my father was a very safe scientist. He never made a mistake, plenty miscalculations but never a mistake. I had been going past the murder sight once again when someone approached me.

I was surprised to say the least. It was a guard I had never seen someone dark and scary. He gave me a malicious smile. "Wondering who killed your father little girl." I tensed up. What in the name of Vegeta was this man talking about. He just kept smiling as if pleased with my reaction.

"Well I know who planned his death, but not the actual murderer. In fact I even know the motives behind it." Suddenly I had this meat head in between my hands in a strangle hold. "Tell me" I growled out. "With pleasure little one!"

* * *

I woke up to the sounds of concerned voices. "Look I think she is waking up." "No her eyes are still closed." "That doesn't mean anything." "Do you think they you know…" "I doubt it, she is Vegeta's." "Don't talk about me like I'm not here" growled Vegeta. That surprised me. Vegeta was here?

My eyes flashed open to search for him. I realized that I was in the med bay as I took survey of the room. Brolly, a doctor, the queen, and Vegeta were all in my presence. "Look she is awake" the queen exclaimed. "Are you alright" asked Brolly. "How do you feel" the doctor inquired. But all I could do was look at them stupidly. Then I made eye contact with Vegeta. "Leave us" he said in a commanding tone. At that moment I wondered if he could read my mind.

Everyone glanced at him but then they shuffled out. Vegeta didn't move for a minute as we surveyed each other. "They came for you too" I concluded. He looked away but gave a slight nod. I patted my bed to tell him to come and sit. I was surprised when he actually did.

"What happened?" Vegeta looked at me then his gaze retreated back to the wall. "As far as I know you were headed somewhere and five men grabbed you and took you. They knocked you out and were attempting to make away with you when Brolly and his cronies managed to stop them, though they said there were only four." I looked at him confused but I didn't want my story, I wanted his, the one he had been telling me through his gaze.

"No not what happened to me, I meant what happened to you." "It was the same situation but where they caught you unaware they did not surprise me. I killed them all. Then I followed their scent and found you and the fifth person who was about to successfully kidnap you. Now he is also in hell." I stared at him there was something he wasn't telling me.

"And what?" He looked at me like I was crazy. "There is nothing more." But there was. There was something that he was not telling me. I could see by the slight tense of his jaw, Vegeta was disturbed about something. But is he didn't tell me now I would squeeze it out of him later.

I was about to try and get up when his hand pushed me back down. I was a little shocked and peeved. That was the first time he had touched me without me having a part in it. The place where his hand touched me felt electric. "Why can't I get up?"

"Because you are not fit to walk." I glared at him. "Then how am I supposed to get to my room?" He stood up looking a lot like he was about to leave this problem for someone else so you can imagine my shock when he scooped me up into his arms.

I'm sure as I looked like a fish as my mouth flopped open and closed in shock. "Stop floundering you look like a fish, it is unattractive." Point proven. I saw the shocked face of Brolly, the doctor, and the queen as Vegeta carried me out of the med bay.

Vegeta was very warm and I snuggled into his chest inhaling deeply trying to memorize his enticing scent. "Do I smell funny?" I smiled a little bit. "No, just the opposite actually." Vegeta looked down at me in shock. "A complement from the impenetrable princess, I am flattered." I just kept on smiling until we reached my room. Vegeta placed me down on the bed as softly as a saiyan could manage and went to sit down in my living room where he stayed for the remainder of the night.

* * *

WOW so Vegeta is protective! You will figure out why he is disturbed later and Bulma is getting closer to figuring out who the REAL enemy Is but not before she becomes great friends with everyone and kindles a small fire with the prince.

Well I hope you liked it and once again thanks for all of the reviews. My next review point is 100! So I hope ya'll take me there and beyond. Thanks for reading and I promise to update soon!


	9. Chapter 9

WOOO! 72 REVIEWS! Ya'll are just the ! Well here is this chapter, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

**Protective**

I sat down on the couch, my tail fidgeting restlessly. It really bothered me that some goons had tried to kidnap me and Bulma, but it wasn't just that…. It was the eerie resemblance between what had happened today and what had happened the first time.

* * *

I sat down on the couch, my tail swinging around happily. I had just managed to put my Father on his ass for the first time. It gave me great pride in myself to know I was stronger than the king who was presumably the strongest of all saiyans alive…. But I didn't want to stop there; I wanted to be the strongest saiyan who ever lived! And well this was a great start.

My head whipped around at the sound of the door being thrown open. "Prince Vegeta!" A soldier threw himself on top of me just in time to cover me from what could have been a fatal blast. I shoved the guard carelessly off of me and turned to see who in the world dared to attack the prince!

But the man was already gone, a coward was he? I stomped out of my room picking up my pace trying to follow whoever the ambusher was. I didn't make it too far when another guard jumped out in front of me though this one wasn't sacrificing himself.

The guard who I assumed was some sort of messenger looked worried. "What" I growled out. I wanted to kill that son of a bitch and this person was just slowing me down. "Please excuse me prince but his majesty was worried about you." I snorted and tried to step around him but the guard just matched me.

"I'm sorry Prince Vegeta but his majesty wants you in his chambers at this m-m-m." He couldn't finish because my hand was wrapped around his neck. "If you didn't notice guard I am MORE than capable of taking care of myself, my father need not worry. And frankly you are wasting my time." I released him and took off at a full sprint following the scent that the attacker had left wafting in my room.

My nose whipped back and forth as I turned down different corridors heading towards the pod hangers. I growled, that person would not escape. My hands thrust in front of my body to blast open the hanger doors that had been locked. I looked around just in time to see four pods take off. I let a flurry of blasts free but suddenly I was being restricted by none other than my father.

"Stop son you will kill her!" My blasts hit home on the first pod sending it diving back onto Vegeta-Sei's surface, while the other three made it clear into orbit. I glared at my father; I could have killed them all! "Let me go!" I thrust my hands down and my hips back so I could break out of his hold. He immediately let me go and then backed up a couple of steps.

"Son you don't understand! She is on one of those ships!" Finally his repetition annoyed me enough to ask him probably the most important question. "Who?" My father shook his head sadly and stared out to where the other pods had disappeared. "Bulma Briefs."

* * *

I shook my head clear of old memories. I looked back at the door that Bulma was contained behind. It felt funny to remember how angry and desperate I had felt when she had been taken from me the first time. I blamed those feelings on knowing who she was supposed to be to me and not from how I had felt about her… do feel about her.

I shook my head vigoursly trying to rid the woman from my brain. Of course there were differences between the two assaults. This time I had killed who ever had tried to take me. This time Bulma wasn't taken off planet. This time she wasn't severely injured, she had just fainted.

Last time I had nearly been killed. Last time Bulma had been taken off planet. Last time her blood had been sprayed all over the hall and I had assumed her dead. I shuddered at the thought. The picture that came to mind when I thought about that was a gory one.

I remembered my father trying to convince me that indeed Bulma had been stolen off planet. He had walked to my hall where he assumed the outcome of the assault had been decided. There was a long spray of blood staining one wall at least measuring nine feet long. I didn't even know blood could go that far…

The worst part though was the writhing white tail. From my knowledge Bulma was the only one of our species alive that had a white tail. That had been the ticket, the thing to convince me Bulma was gone for good alive or dead.

That was the weird thing too… how in the world did her tail grow back? Maybe the cold empire had a serum or something. That was strange to…. Who had tried to kidnap us this time? Last time we didn't know it was Frieza until Zarbon and Frieza had contacted us themselves stating that they had Bulma. I had no doubt that this was someone else after all they willingly gave her back.

But maybe someone else had taken her and Frieza had just bought her off of the original kidnappers. Who knows there could have been hundreds of people involved? I snorted and spread out on the couch. Either way Bulma was not leaving my sight. She was too important to the Empire.

* * *

I awoke with the feeling of a light bulb going off in my head. For days I had been wondering why these people thought I was their princess, how I had the same name as the princess, and how I was practically her duplicate. Well the clear solution was that I had a long lost twin! Well one that had been promised to the prince. And the reason I had not been able to see the prince when I was young was because my dad didn't want the prince confused so that he might actually fall for me! Was I a genius or what? I smiled grandly to myself. After about a second I realized the prince might still be here.

I sat up abruptly in bed, spreading my Ki senses out. The prince jumped on my radar almost to soon. I realized he was in my kitchen… eating my food no doubt. I shook my head as if in a dream and crawled out of bed silently. I walked over to my door and then looked down worried that I was wearing the nasty clothes from yesterday. To my amazement I was in my sleeping clothes!

How in the… Had the prince done this? My face flushed in red hot embarrassment, because I was staring down at my favorite lavender nighty. Without a second thought I stormed into my kitchen and demanded an answer. "YOU! How did I…" I motioned to myself hoping he would get the message.

The prince looked up from his breakfast feast from room service chuckling. "Don't worry woman I didn't look." I just stared at him baffled. My face was somewhere between complete shock and horrifying anger. "Your face right now is priceless." I shrieked out my anger making the princes hands cover his ears.

"Quiet down harpy! I can kill three hundred men in the dark with my eyes closed in one blast. I'm pretty sure I could manage to dress you without looking. It's not like I wanted to see anything anyways!" I threw my hands up in fury and stomped away to my shower. Even though the prick had changed my clothes much to my chagrin I still smelled funny, like the med bay.

I threw my nighty onto my bed in the same instant that I slammed my door. I walked into the adjourning bathroom and turned on the shower to the hottest water possible. I maneuvered so I was directly under the spray and started to clean myself. I unplugged my hands from my ears as I finished rinsing the suds from my hair, as I did I thought I could hear Vegeta talking to… Vegeta?

I strained my ears so I could hear the King and Prince's soft whispers over the pounding of the water. "Well after last time I don't feel privy to the idea of letting her out of my sight. She is a most valuable asset of the Empire." My ears perked up, this was going to be interesting.

"Well we can assign her a more equipped guard because I can't have you preoccupied with her. You can do that when you two marry but right now I need you for war meetings, economy planning, training, and the planning of the tournament."

"Father if they caught her off guard how do you think a group of elites will do? She can put every one of those fools on their asses and hell she even stuck me through! I'm assuming they have some sort of special power… magic maybe?"

I heard the quiet footsteps of a frustrated saiyan pacing. "Son I get that but I need you, your empire needs you." The King let out a frustrated sound ranging somewhere between a growl and a snarl. I shook my head wistfully wringing my tail out and then washing it again.

"Father I will attend every meeting, every spar, every planning session but she will be with me. I told you she is not leaving my sight. Whether you or her like it or not! Besides I am not so low a man as to become preoccupied with the wiles of women."

The king let out a chuckle. "Oh I see Vegeta, you care more about this woman then you let on. Arranged marriages are a common thing but falling for your betrothed is something special indeed. So be it your mother will be happy with this development anyways."

My face flushed as I'm sure the Prince's did at that last statement. I heard the quiet click of the door that signaled the King's leave. Leaving on the water for a few more minutes so as to not be suspicious of eavesdropping I smiled to myself. Well this twin of mine must have been quite the charmer to be able to ensnare the heart of such an arrogant bastard. I laughed at that.

Powering up to dry off I headed to my closet. Sifting through the clothes quickly I found what I was looking for. I pulled on a black dress that showed off my long legs, while slipping on some silver heels. I would have usually gone for my many training suits or the tank top and cargo pants but today was different. If I heard correctly I would be attending every important meeting today and I needed to dress the part of princess not common elite.

I walked back into my living area now less angered about the whole violation of my personal rights. Smiling as I caught sight of the prince still chowing down I sat across from him. My hand snaked out about to grab a piece of bread when it was violently knocked away. My eyes flashed to the princes.

"No no no princess. If you want breakfast I advise you to order you own and quickly because we have a meeting to be at." I stared at him in shock. This was my place! He had no right to just stomp in here not even asking if he was allowed and then eating all the food not even sharing with the house owner! Albeit Vegeta did order his own breakfast. But I was not one to be pushed aside and ordered around so easily.

I smirked as I made my way to my fridge, conveniently passing the food covered table. Before Vegeta could even sense what I was about to do I spun around grabbed two loaves of bread and the bucket of butter and twisted away running to my room.

I threw my prize on my bed and slammed my body against the door to prevent the angry prince charging at me from actually making contact. I smile as I heard the satisfying thump of him hitting the door. "No no no prince. If you want your bread back I do not advise trying to go through solid things." I heard a loud thud and a crash. I smirked. That prince was not going to lure me out. I sauntered over to my bed pleased that the door would keep him occupied.

I happily ripped some bread off and used my finger to lather it in butter. "Wow Vegeta you are really missing out." Another loud crash and then an angry growl. I just laughed but stopped as I heard a laugh echo mine. It was a scary laugh though, malicious in its noise. Then to my great horror the door was being carved into. Once a complete circle was made it was pushed through leaving a huge hole in my door, just the size to let a rather large and angry prince through.

I quickly shoved both loaves in my mouth along with a glob of butter, swallowing quickly. "You did not." I gulped down the remnants of the bread and a triumphant smirk spread over my face. "Oh contraire Vegeta I most certainly did." Then I was flat back on my bed as Vegeta pounced on top of me.

I stared him down still smiling. "Now prince we both remember how this turned out last time." The prince shook his head haughtily seeing the shudder of fear that passed through me. "Beginners luck harpy." My eyes steeled at that and I used most of my strength throwing Vegeta through three walls.

I flew over to the rubble pile he was now in. "I don't think so." Vegeta glared at me from his position on the ground. The he came at me with a flurry of punches and a couple of roundhouse kicks. I wasn't expecting an attack of that caliber so I was forced into defensive. Finally a punch connected with my face and I went flying, right into the arms of a familiar face.

Goku caught me and smiled at me. "It's not a smart idea to get into fights with the Prince." He then turned me upright and placed me back on my feet. I realized I had been punched into the mess hall. Suddenly I wondered how many people I had flashed while wearing my dress. I held my head up high as the Prince strode through the hole he just created using my body.

The crowded mess hall erupted into cheers. What happened to bowing? Vegeta had this look of pure haughtiness as he swaggered up to me and Goku. "What a catch Goku, I didn't know I could hit that hard. Sorry if I made you spill your food." He said this and I looked down to the ground and about eight feet away sure enough there was a splattered breakfast tray, great.

Goku just laughed it off. "Well I can just go back in line but you owe me one!" He just waved to the prince as he headed back to the food line. The prince was going to take someone telling him they owed him? These guys had to be GREAT friends. I stared the prince down just as he did me.

The room grew silent as everyone stared at us. Vegeta opted to continue the fight as he came at me with an upper cut. I dodged but this time I wasn't going on the defensive. I pulled routines and erratic moves trying to mix up my game and get a hit in. The prince just had a cocky smirk as our battle took place above the crowded mess hall people looking up at us. I wasn't so worried about anyone seeing my underwear anymore.

On a spur of the moment kind of thing I pulled my ki out and sent it at him. He looked surprised for a second before countering it to the side. Cheers erupted once more. In return he sent me a ki blast and I deflected it as well. Both of our blasts made satisfying holes in the ceiling.

We both were going all out. The cheers were spurring us on and we were moving so fast even the elites could not spot us. Of course that was until there was a wolf whistle heard. I stopped and Vegeta screeched to a halt finally taking in my attire and the leagues of men below us. Suddenly he grabbed me and I didn't struggle as he zoomed me out of the hall. As we left I heard a "Way to go Radditz you ruined the show!" At that Vegeta went faster.

I had the decency to be embarrassed and I hoped that my undies had covered everything during my spar. Vegeta let go of me as we skidded into his room. "What were you thinking? You practically just showed your underside to the whole population of soldiers at this palace!" My face flushed red and I shook my head averting meeting his gaze. "NOW all of the rumors will be what a nice ass the princess has! And if that gets out soon enough slave traders will be trying to kidnap you as well for a concubine!" That set me off; he had blown up a simple situation into a huge problem.

"ME? MY FAULT? You have GOT to be kidding me Vegeta! You're the one who wouldn't share breakfast! And you are the one who punched me into the mess hall! And you are the one who kept the fight going instead of letting it drop with you punching me in return for me kicking you! NOW don't tell me it was my fault! And I will NEVER be a concubine!" Then pain, searing pain, and all I knew once more was blackness.

* * *

"Now Darling don't struggle." My head was pushed violently under water once more. I thrashed my limbs and tried to come up for air but all I got was h2o. As I came back up gasping for air they thrust some liquid in my mouth. I tried to spit it out but a person clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Don't worry darling it is not poison it's just a potion to make you placid something to erase the hurt, and make you obedient." I tried to spit it out again but it just hit the hand and came back into my mouth. The sickly sweet stuff trickled down my throat. "Tsk Tsk now you will have to consume more."

I was pulled under water again and all of my senses went haywire. When they pulled me back up I gasped again and they shoved more stuff down my throat. I swallowed this time, not wanting to be under water again, but to no avail.

I was pushed under water again and again. More spoonful's of that potion were thrust down my throat again and again, but the cycle finally came to a halt. "Now Darling we're just going to dry you off and you're going to go take a nap okay?" The blindfold that had been blocking my sight was pulled down to reveal the face of Zarbon. Just as I was about to scream I heard Freiza's unforgettable laugh.

* * *

I heard a violent scream from the room in which the woman was located. I sprinted into it making sure the doctors were not trying to massacre her. The doctors were hovering but they didn't look hostile… But the woman was an opposite story.

Her eyes were rolling and her hips bucked forward and her arms were flailing wildly, in a desperate attempt to get something invisible off. "What's wrong with her?" I practically shouted at the doctors of their cries of "Get her sedated" and "Watch out". A frightened doctor looked over to me. "We presume she is awaking from a horrific nightmare." I grabbed the person who was about to inject something into her skin and threw him off. If it was a nightmare then putting her under wouldn't help.

I could tell the doctors were scarred by their slightly flickering ki. I pushed them aside and practically straddled the woman. "Calm down" I told her in a loud voice trying to bring her back to reality. "WOMAN I SAID CALM!" Suddenly the bucking stopped and her eyes were just darting about scared shitless about something.

I quickly got off of her and stood her up. I held her weight for her leaning her into my side so she wouldn't collapse. I grabbed her chin gently forcing those blue eyes to look into my onyx ones. "Woman nothing will harm you. It is okay. Calm your mind. It was just a dream." She looked at me desperately trying to hold on to reality.

"Just a dream?" I nodded at her question and then she did something much unexpected. She wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned into my chest. I stared down at her in amazement as I saw a slight tear trickle down her cheek onto my chest plate. "It was so scary… so real." She started to shake and I wrapped my arms around her in response. I heard a sigh from behind me and suddenly I realized I was surrounded by people.

I was the Prince! I did not need people thinking I was soft. But before I could thrust the woman away she said something that I could not deny her. And at that moment I knew she could read thoughts just as I knew I was the prince. "Don't go, they will come. They are coming…" I wanted to ask her who but the look of horror on her face told me not to.

Suddenly this woman was more important than a couple of doctor's impression about me. "Will it be safe for me to take her?" A female doctor nodded at me and I popped open the window in the room and flew out.

* * *

I shook in his arms. I knew it was the prince carrying me just as I knew that I was in reality but I couldn't wrap my head around the dream. It had felt so real. I was so scared! His grip on me tightened as I squirmed a little bit still feeling the hands restraining me, just about to push me under water.

I couldn't tell where he took me but soon he was talking to someone on a scouter as I was still in his arms. "No Father, yes, I don't know yet, scared or I think horrified would be the right word. I don't think it's the right time yet, no it's not the only thing that will calm her down, yes cancel them. If mother is worried just send her down here, okay tell Tarble too, everyone needs to be prepared just in case."

The prince sat down with me still in his arms but I had to get out. Those arms which were first safe now felt kind of scary. I made to move but he didn't let me. "Stay calm Bulma, nothing is going to hurt you." I looked at him getting scared again. "Please" I whimpered. Vegeta let me go at that but I didn't go far I just moved out of his reach to the other side of the sofa.

Vegeta just shook his head. "What was it about?" I didn't want to recount I felt like Zarbon might show up and just thrust me under water. When had I become so afraid of my co-workers? "Torture" is all I said. Vegeta just glanced at me and then looked away.

"I need to go to my room." Vegeta looked somewhat surprised and he got up as if to follow. I was about to ask him to let me go alone but it was probably pointless. I stood up slowly and walked out of the room. I staggered the three necessary doors down from the prince and landed on my bed with a loud thump.

Vegeta stared at me for a minute making sure I was not going to try and make an escape and then left to the sofa. I stared at the ceiling just trying to calm down. It was just a dream a ridiculous dream. But it was SO vivid. My scientific side that had been repressed when I was with Frieza wanted to research about vivid dreams. So I gave into it and walked out to the sofa.

He didn't even look over his shoulder. "You look considerably better." I shook my head at his comment and walked up behind him and the TV. "Can I have a pucom (saiyan laptop)?" At his he did look up, and pointed to his scouter. When I got it for him he motioned for me to give it back to him. I did so. He hit a few things for a call. "It's Prince Vegeta I need an unused pucom in Bulma's quarters this instant. I want it here in no less than five minutes."

Then he flipped it shut and tossed it once more out of reach. I sat beside Vegeta seeing if he would allow it. His eyes were trained on the TV though. Why was he staying here? I guess it had something to do with my almost kidnapping yesterday, but that would not have happened if it were not for these blackouts I keep having. That was something I would have to research too.

I propped my feet up on the coffee table and put my hands behind my head copying the prince's position. It made me giggle a bit and that made the prince look at me as if I was crazy. I just shook my head telling him he wouldn't understand and he held his position. Two peas in a pod, that was us.

* * *

I know kind of corny but I got out of school today for the summer so you know I'm so happy! I know Vegeta is being a bit out of character but don't worry he will be back to normal soon enough. I just had to get something big coming so I can have an awesome next chapter.

And if ya'll didn't get why Vegeta was disturbed it's because Bulma was taken away for such a long time before and she could have even been killed. Vegeta does not want to admit it yet but he cares for her. So… yea. I hope you liked a lot.

Oh and don't forget to review because you know you love me!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! I promised to get this chapter out today for one of my reviewers. Lately I've had a lot of requests for an intimate scene between Vegeta and Bulma and I promise that there will be one but that will be in the coming chapters, but something intimate on a low level might happen…. You never know.

* * *

Chapter 10

**Revealed**

The next couple of weeks flew by for me. I spent them getting to know people, listening to gossip of soldiers, and hanging out with Brolly and his friends. The rest of the time was spent taking notes for the cold empire, trying to form out what the Saiyans might be up to. Rarely did I have time to train.

It wasn't too far into the week when Vegeta was finally forced to leave me to myself. Much to his chagrin I must admit. But I constantly had a shadow so I had to be very sneaky about my work. Once Vegeta was finally taken away from me he hardly visited so I hadn't seen him for quite a while so you can imagine my surprise when I felt his energy outside of my room.

Currently I was meditating trying to figure out what a soldier had meant when he had told me "The King's coming down with a cold". I guess it either meant the king really was sick or he was devising a plan to take down the cold empire. Either way it didn't mean much to me, I had already gathered that much.

A sharp rapping finally pulled me out of my calm state. I didn't feel like getting up so I just yelled for him to "Come in." I was surprised when Vegeta practically staggered into my room. His face was haggard, unshaven, and he looked worn out. I smirked inwardly remembering what he had said to me when the receiving had been over. I wasn't the only who could get worn out with royal affairs.

"What happened to you?" He sent me a hateful glare and walked up to tower over me. He was dressed in his regalia. His cape hung loose though like it was tired of hanging out on his back. "Ignorant dignitaries." I had to chuckle a little bit at that.

"And did that keep you up at night, did they prevent you from cleaning yourself? Because I must say dear prince that you look… scruffy." His glare heightened if that was even possible and I was surprised when he bent down and yanked me to my feet. "As you might've noticed princess I am in no mood for your attitude. I came here because I need to spar. And you happen to be the only person available. So get up off your ass and come spar with me." He spat the word princess, like it was a curse.

I looked him over now that I was standing up. The thing that I didn't notice before was how is tail was practically lashing in anger, how his eyes were flaming in defiance, and most clearly how easy it overruled his exhaustion. But that didn't mean he was in a position to fight, especially not me. "And what would you do if I declined?"

"I would kill somebody and then that would be on your conscience. So I suggest you comply." I was about to protest to his very demanding words when he gave me no choice. Vegeta grabbed onto my upper arm with such strength that it felt like he might intentionally snap it if I did refuse. So instead I just let him drag me along.

I did not particularly want to fight this prince. The other one, yes anytime of the week and any hour of the day but this one quite frankly scared me. I didn't let my small fear show but I wouldn't be surprised if he could smell it just as I could smell his rage radiating off of him in erratic waves. It could not just have been the dignitaries that did this to him. Something bad must have happened, but it wasn't like he would tell me now.

Vegeta marched me into his personal training room. The thing was practically indestructible for obvious reasons. He released my arm and then stomped off a couple feet away from me and whirled around to drop into a crouch. With panic I suddenly realized I didn't have my sword. It was definitely my stronger fighting point and I didn't want to be without it while fighting this anger crazed man.

"Can't fight without your precious sword? Absolutely pathetic." It was scary how good he was at guessing my thoughts sometimes. I dropped into a crouch as well and let out a vicious snarl. Then we were engaged in a rage fueled battle. Vegeta was out to kill and he was absolutely ruthless.

His punches and kicks were flying so fast I was having trouble blocking them. When had he gotten so fast, and so strong? I felt a concrete muscle crash into my stomach and I went flying backwards. That was it no holding back. I powered up a good bit and even though I wasn't matching him punch for punch I was finally getting some hits in.

A roundhouse sent Vegeta flying but he stopped himself before he could hit the floor because somehow we had transitioned into aerial combat. He came back at me with fury untamed. Suddenly I felt a power within him so large in its energy that I felt a shiver or fear. The power was pure but it was angry. Just as soon as it came though it vanished and my momentary distraction let Vegeta land one right on my face.

He hit me so hard I was surprised my jaw didn't break. I went crashing into the floor and broke the indestructible ground leaving a small crater. My lip was painfully split and I could feel blood trickling down my chin. Suddenly Vegeta was above me and that rage had somehow disappeared. He was looking at me in a way I couldn't explain but I felt so vulnerable at that moment that I couldn't stand it.

Vegeta crouched over me and pulled out a dagger holding it an inch from my throat. For a second I was afraid that he might kill me but then that was erased by his playful smile. "I win." I snorted and turned away so as not to look at him. I didn't want him to see the fear that I knew was embedded in my eyes. I didn't want him to know that he could scare me so but eventually my heart slowed down and I could look back at the man with a dagger still at my pulse.

"Not for long. Just wait till next time Vegeta." He smirked at the challenge and he swiped the dagger back into his boot. His hand came back up to wipe away the blood, unintentionally staining his white gloves. I was mildly surprised when he raised his fingers to his lips and literally tasted my blood.

Saiyans liked meat raw so blood could be considered a delicacy but it held other properties to. Tasting another's blood was part of the mating ceremony. The partners would have to taste each other's blood so they could seal their vows. I looked at him, openly showing my surprise.

Suddenly his lips were against mine and he was kissing me. His lips were soft and sculpted. It was a strange kiss because I could not only taste him but my blood was mingled between us. He bit softly down on my lower lip then pulled away and stood up pulling me with him. I was totally puzzled with this guy. He had the craziest mood swings.

"As you so kindly put it earlier I am dirty and now so are you. I suggest we both go clean up because we have to dine with dignitaries tonight." Then he swept out of the room his cape that had hung loose earlier suddenly looked more dignified and refreshed like Vegeta. Funny how ones clothes could reflect the person so fluently.

Suddenly I wondered if he had just dragged me here to just confuse the hell out of me. I snorted at myself. It didn't matter anyway. I couldn't ever have feelings for that man because one day I would have to betray him and no one deserved to be betrayed like that. I growled suddenly at my situation and wished that Frieza had my twin instead of me and I could just be the lost one instead. For I knew at that moment that whatever came out of this at some point I was going to break my own heart.

* * *

I pulled the razor across my skin, effectively ridding myself of the stubble that had grown during the unyielding meetings with dignitaries. They were all here because father was starting to pull soldiers and allies together for the impending war with the cold empire.

We had long since despised them and they us and Father finally decided that this was the end. Since my fiancée was now safely home he was happy to allow unrestricted warfare to erupt. I stared at my image in the mirror and unconsciously touched my lips. That short kiss had been exhilarating.

The harpy's lips had been so soft. They tasted like hooneki (honey) and villi (the saiyan equivalent of vanilla). No doubt that woman would be an interesting woman to mate. I shook these unbidden thoughts out of my head, getting frustrated.

That woman was a distraction. I knew it was important for the saiyans to have a powerful, likeable, battle woven woman as a queen. This woman fit the description to a tee, like my mother. But she was different in so many ways. I could tell that she would support the image I had for the empire once I ascended. My thoughts of her being a hassle were still there but slowly leaking through the cracks, dissipating in to nothing.

I smirked at my image and strode out of the bathroom. I grabbed my regalia and pulled it on. I pulled on my gloves and exited the room heading for the receiving hall. Wait, that woman didn't know where to go. I didn't really want to escort her but at least if I did she wouldn't show up late and taint her potential image.

I adjusted my course slightly and soon arrived at her door. I rapped sharply implying for her to hurry and open the door. "Come in!" Did this woman not know how to open her own door? I threw it open slightly agitated and stalked into the empty living space. Where in Vegeta was she? "I'm in here Vegeta just hold on a minute." How did she know it was me?

I followed her voice and unwillingly walked into an amusing picture. I guess the hold on had been to prevent me from seeing this. She was pulling some hose on and it looked while she was having trouble getting them over her ass. "Gained too much weight?"

She looked up at me in horror. "NO! I, just, shut up." She was hopping around on one foot comically trying to get the other leg on that somehow mysteriously snaked off again. I walked over to her and held her still. God this woman was not going to make me late trying to put panty hose on! I crouched down and she sent me a panicked look.

I moved my hands to look like I was going to help pull them on but I sent her a devilish smile and ripped them off completely. Somehow I had managed to rip her panties in the process and her hands flew down to try and save me from looking at her.

But before her hands could get there they fell away and she was looking positively horrified. She dropped her dress down that she had been holding up trying to get the hose on. I smirked. She hadn't saved me from seeing though. I laughed inwardly what a vulgar woman.

"I told you to wait out there!" I just shook my head and walked out of the room. It wasn't like I hadn't seen her naked before. I had to change her clothes when she had gotten them all bloodied and blood tends to seep through material. Oh women were so funny.

She came storming out of the room a moment later but I did have to admit she looked good. Her dress was a deep purple and it hugged her in the right places. I didn't even know why she was wearing hose when you couldn't even see her legs until she took another stomping step forward showing off the slit in the side of the dress.

"I would have recommended royal colors." She gave me a withering look and plopped down on the sofa to pull some heels on. The woman was petite and didn't even make it to my chin so it helped when she wore heels, gave her more of a presence. But it wasn't like she needed a bigger presence with her already overinflated attitude.

"Come on woman you will make us late." She shook her head and stalked out of the room before I could and stalked off acting like she knew the way. Good thing she had picked the right hall or that would have been very embarrassing. I matched my pace with hers and led her to the receiving hall.

"Is this where every party is?" She looked over at me wanting an answer. I shook my head in the negative. "Well I haven't seen any at a place other than this. Is there some great dance hall or something?" I actually snorted at that. "Woman this hall serves many purposes but parties happen everywhere." The doors opened at a silent signal from one of the guards and we strutted in to what I could only describe as unexpected.

* * *

I quickly grabbed my scouter and hit some numbers really fast using the number that Zarbon had left in the self-destruct message. The dinner had been everything I needed and more. I laughed a slightly crazed laugh hoping this meant that my mission would soon be over. But let's back up first.

Vegeta led me to the table full of foreign dignitaries. It was such a wide range of species that I was surprised. The one thing that connected them all was the slight intimidation in their poses. I guessed that the empire didn't get allies through vote. One particular green man who was quite small looked terrified of the prince. I wondered what Vegeta had done to concoct such an action.

Everyone stood up to show their respect. When we sat down everyone else did as well. The King stood and said his toast. "My friends I am glad that we have finally come to an agreement. To celebrate this new arrangement I am hosting this fine feast. I hope that plans will flow nicely and I hope that you will stand by me no matter what."

A small sound of agreement passed through the dignitaries and suddenly I felt bad for Vegeta. These people clearly were scared shitless by the royals. And the ones who were only slightly intimidated looked like huge snobs. Foods were soon being eaten and snide comments and bits of gossip were being passed around. It was like a huge game of telephone, and I was on the receiving end.

Unfourtanetly it looked like the snobs were sitting closer to me then I would prefer. "This war will be one to be spoken of for centuries." I had balked at that. Wait this agreement was to pull together for war? My suspicions were confirmed when I heard the king lean over and talk to Vegeta. "I think that I will need you on the battlefield son." Vegeta had nodded at his father at that but that had practically made me hyperventilate.

A very nasty bug man touched my hand to get my intention and I wanted to vomit. He gave me what I guessed was a smile to show that he was friendly. "Will you be fighting in this war princess? It would be a great honor to fight by your side. Not to mention it would turn the tide in our favor."

I smirked at him kindly. Why had Vegeta not told me any of these meetings had concerned the war? I knew he had to be busy but really? This was a bomb shell. "I don't know sir but it would be my honor as well." Soon all of the dignitaries wanted to talk to me.

I figured estimates of wanted soldiers, some weaponry, and even some very detailed plans like the first attack. The word was that the saiyans were not waiting we would be initiating the war. Half way through I lost my appetite and turned to Vegeta. "I need to leave." He looked at me strange but then I could see the merit in his eyes. "Can't last two hours with the dignitaries." I smiled at him and shrugged my agreement. He stood up when I did and people looked at us and stopped eating. Everyone watched as I walked out of the room. I listened half-heartedly to the king's explanation of "The princess didn't want to miss the elite spar going on right now." Laughs chorused chasing me down the hall. For some reason this news had rubbed me the wrong way.

Zarbon didn't pick up for a minute letting me remember everything that had passed as well as that horrible dream. I shuddered a little bit but otherwise smiled to myself. At least my heart would not be broken because I had no feelings except for a slight curiosity towards the prince and some attraction but that was it. Hopefully all of the information earned would gain me my ticket out.

* * *

Bulma had left just moments ago and I was a little worried. I had an inkling that she was working for Frieza. I knew for a fact that he had erased her memory and probably planted new ones. My mother had told me that we should let her learn to trust us once again. That we should let her memories come back.

That's why I hadn't told her about the war earlier. With all of the meetings going on I would be too busy to watch her and the shadow that I had hired for her was off for the night because I said I would watch her. Suddenly I needed to go get her before she divulged things to Frieza. I just really hoped that she wouldn't think me crazy and try to attack.

I looked over at my father. "I'm going father. I think you might want to get ready for it. This war will confirm my suspicions I'm sure." He nodded to me. Then I raised my voice so everyone could hear me. "I think I'm going to go check out that spar too."

I left the room so fast I didn't hear the laughs that echoed my leave as well. If I was going to convince this woman of who she really is I needed to make a pit stop. I found Brolly and Kakarot at the elite spar. I just sent them a look and immediately they knew what was going on. Kakarot quickly knocked out his sparring partner and Brolly who hadn't been fighting both walked up to me.

"Want me to go get Radittz" asked Kakarot. I gave a nod and he touched his fingers to his forehead using his IT. We were halfway to Bulma's room when Kakarot showed back up with his brother. Once he was with us we flew the rest of the way. I kicked the door down and heard the surprised gasp of the woman as I caught her red-handed. "WAIT" I commanded. So you could imagine my surprise when she stood up and lunged at me the opposite of what I commanded.

* * *

I lunged at Vegeta driven by primal instinct. If an animal is attacked it will most likely attack back. I had just been telling Zarbon about the whole surprise attack when they had busted into my room. I screamed in rage when suddenly my arms were being held behind my back by my brother.

I kicked out my legs and thrashed around but suddenly Goku was there restricting my legs as well. Vegeta with a nice red scratch down his chest walked over to the scouter and picked it up. "Sorry but this line is having technical difficulty. I advise you to go fuck yourself." I stared in horror as he crushed it and looked back over to me with a wicked glint in his eyes.

I didn't say anything but just glared and kept growling through a hand over my mouth. I licked the hand to try and scare it off but the person only laughed. "Feels good babe maybe you can do that somewhere else." "Shut it Radittz the poor girl is probably traumatized." That was Vegeta…. So he wasn't going to kill me?

"Set her down on the couch but keep her confined." I didn't struggle as Goku sat down and pulled me into his lap. The position was neither awkward nor uncomfortable. It just made me angry. Vegeta bent down so we were eyelevel. Radditz's hands were no longer on my mouth but Kakarot had my hands confined with his own and my legs restricted with his own as well. I glared at Vegeta.

"Don't worry woman I won't kill you. I always had an inkling that you were a spy but straight contact to Zarbon? You are more of a weapon then I thought, surprising. Tell me, what did Frieza tell you? I know he changed your memories but I don't think I understand just how bad he damaged you."

I wanted to spit in his face so I did. "You are a liar Vegeta." He wiped the spit off of his face. "I'm not even going to tell you how many times people have said that and died right where they stand, because one thing I take pride in is how I'm not a coward in any description of the word, so therefore I feel no need to lie. Ever. But I knew you might feel hostile towards me and we don't particularly have many memories through your childhood so I brought some…. Trigger objects."

My eyes wandered around taking in everyone in the room. Brolly, Radittz, Vegeta, and Goku were all here. Though I couldn't really see Goku. Suddenly that pain was back dull at first then searing like a raging fire, totally uncontained. I screamed out in pain and Goku let go of me out of surprise.  
I gripped my head in pain.

"Vegeta do something!" Someone yelled but I couldn't make out who it was because of my current state. "I think her brain is trying to fight through whatever Frieza did. I don't think he erased them but rather put up a roadblock and just replaced the lost time with false images. Just let her try to get through herself." I let out another blood curling scream. Then I went ozzaru.

* * *

Everyone around me scattered and let out sounds of surprise. It was next to impossible to transform without a moon but I had remembered something and it made me shift into my ozzaru. I remembered it so clearly. It was an image of the moon so bright in its power. But it was the image of an inner moon. A moon within myself.

The roof and walls gave way under my size and suddenly I was half in half out of the royal palace. The glaring sun sent heat waves against me but I didn't notice because my ozzaru was talking to me.

Listen to me. He is right. Our prince does not lie. Calm down and it will all come back in time. But you should know that you should not tell Frieza anything of the war or Saiyan Empire for that matter. Pick your own allegiance yourself or the empire but do not trust the cold empire. They betrayed you. They do not deserve you. Think hard on your father. Think of how he really died. Ask around, the truth shall be revealed.

Then my beast let me take control of my body and I transformed back to my regular shape lying completely naked before men that I wasn't sure about. But I didn't have time to protest before I blacked out from the still blinding pain.

* * *

I stared openly at the little boy before me. He had something behind his back apparently a gift for me. "Don't think I'll do this again little girl but here." He then thrust the gift at me. I was surprised to see a container of strawberries. They came from a planet called Earth, the planet that the garden was modeled after. I smiled down at my favorite food ever. I looked back up with a huge smile on my face.

I threw my hands around the little boy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I saw him blushing as I let go. He rubbed his cheek absently like he wasn't even aware he was doing it. "Thank you, prince." His blush darkened but he just waved me away and left. I smiled as he closed the door and eagerly opened my package of strawberries.

* * *

"Strawberries" she mumbled. I looked down at the woman who was undoubtedly dreaming. I smirked at her. That was her favorite food. Funny that she would dream of food after something as ground shattering as replaced memory.

The woman had been asleep for three days straight. This was the first thing I had heard from her. I wasn't often by her bed side but I did come to check to make sure that she wasn't caught running back to Frieza.

The doctor had said that she was sleeping off her stress so it might be a while before she wakes up. I had glared at him when he said that. The first attack on the cold empire was supposed to be tomorrow but since we didn't know what Bulma had leaked to the cold empire we had exterminated the idea of a surprise attack at all. We were now just waiting for Frieza to come at us. We would have an advantage on our home terrain anyways.

"Kiss" I looked down at the woman again. Her eyes were open and she was looking at me intently. I probably didn't hear her correctly. "Kiss me" she said again. I looked down at her in surprise. Did she just order me? Apparently she was impatient because her hand shot up to intertwine it in my hair. She gently pulled my face down to hers making sure she had permission. I was too surprised to object. Her lips didn't crash or clash they cascaded against mine like a gentle river. It was a kiss of someone lost and looking for a safe harbor. I kissed her back making sure to let her know I would be her harbor. This woman had a rough road ahead of her but as long as she had a rock she would be okay.

* * *

I bet ya'll were not expecting for that to happen! MWHAHA! Don't worry this fic still has someways to go! Frieza ain't dead yet and he sure as hell will be by time I'm done with him. Yvonne I hope this was everything you wanted and more. Now guys I hope this inspires you to review. AND thanks SO much for getting me to 100. Now lets get to 150! WHOOP WHOOP! I shoot for the stars

Me: Wow that was the longest chapter in this fic!

Vegeta: So?

Me: APPRECIATE!

Vegeta: (smirks) Never


	11. Chapter 11

YO! I figured 130 reviews were as many as I could squeeze out of that chapter So thanks for all of the reviews and I figured that this chapter was long past due.

* * *

Chapter 11

**Remind Me**

He pulled away slowly smirking at me. I smiled back in response. I felt so tired it wasn't even funny. My eyelids wanted to shut but I denied them the pleasure because I wanted to watch the man before me. The little boy from my dreams that I now guessed were actually memories was very entrancing. I couldn't look away from him even though the sight of him invoked that searing pain, but it was dulling quickly.

"I have to leave, I'll send Radditz in." What? Vegeta had to go? I didn't want him to leave…. And why was Radditz being sent in. He was the number one dimwit of the saiyan race, why would Vegeta leave him to watch me… or to keep my company? I wasn't really sure why he was sending him in but I guess it would be revealed soon. I just nodded my consent even if I was weary about Radditz.

Vegeta turned away from my and when he did his shield was up once more. Arrogance, power, and unwavering pride all in place. Of course those things were always in place but for some reason around me protective was added to that list along with well I wasn't sure but it was unusual and I would say sweet but I would never call anything about Vegeta sweet.

He opened the door without a glance back and I heard a quite murmur in the hall and then the silent exit that Vegeta made. Well sensed the latter I guess. Radditz sauntered in looking for all the world like he had just won the biggest prize ever. Maybe I could fall asleep before he attempted to talk to me.

"Why look at the all-powerful princess. It's hard getting blindsided ain't it? Worst thing ever to be betrayed by those you think closest to you. Believe me I know from experience." He pointed his thumb at himself to emphasize himself. Well it's not like it would be hard to fool Radditz. I just looked away towards the wall. "Not in the mood to talk? Okay I can deal. Wanna play a card game? I've been making since you got here. It's pretty simple and it'll help you remember stuff. I call it Dr. Radditz sorta like the show Saiyan Dr. Phil…."

I turned my head back over to look at Radditz. "I'm not having Saiyan Dr. Phil problems Radditz but lucky for you I'm bored so I guess I can play this game of yours." Radditz just smirked. "Well then we have to move to the table. It takes a flat surface." I rolled my eyes but complied anyways. I followed Radditz out to my circular wooden table.

He swept his hands out like he was showing me the most wonderful accomplishment ever. There was a mass of blocks stacked like a tower in a very complicated fashion along with two decks of cards. I guess Radditz actually might have done something worthwhile for once or at least taken his time making whatever the crap I was about to play. "Explain" I demanded as I took my seat.

"Alright I kinda stole the idea from this backwater planet called Earth, except for the cards. Those were all me! Okay so the purpose of the game is to pluck a block from the tower without it collapsing. Once you do that you pick a card from your deck and then the other person will answer it. There are only three rules. One don't knock the tower over, two no picking blocks from the top, and three you cannot lie while answering the cards. Got it?" I nodded, easy enough. Radditz sat down with a plop and a "You get to have the honors."

I snatched a block from near the top and smiled when the tower didn't so much as wobble. I snatched a card from the top of the deck and read carefully the messy script. "Who was my first kiss?" I was shocked! Radditz started laughing. "Is this really necessary? I don't need to know this crap!" I was about to throw it away and see if there is a better card but Radditz stopped me. "Aw come on Bulma its fun. Some of this stuff is important to people, I didn't know what you wanted to know so I put a little bit of everything. The red cards have to do with personal relations, including friends, parents, and lovers!" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Radditz I was like seven when I left! I didn't have a lover this is ridiculous!"

"It was me by the way, albeit on accident not to mention Vegeta beat the crap out of me after. One of the funniest incidents in my life time." He let out a boisterous laugh. I blushed a little at his statement. Radditz was my first kiss? What the crap! Now I needed details. "What happened?" He let out some more laughter. "We were training together because you usually fought with Vegeta and well he was busy at a meeting or something so I offered and well you had blasted me. You were coming at me pretty fast to land another hit but you tripped on something and landed right on top of me, effectively unintentionally kissing me. Of course Vegeta picked that time to walk in and you were so red you looked like my garter." At this he pointed down to his thigh were the thick red material was.

I shook my head. Wow but wait a second. "How do you know you were my first kiss? And well I don't think that counts since I just fell on you!" He smiled. "Well I liked you a lot at the time and I actually started kissing you and your lips moved against mine, that I promise. Plus Vegeta would have been your first I'm sure of it. And he was a lot more open as a kid. We told each other a lot." He paused as if remembering something particularly interesting. "You two were like inseparable but that's on another card. I guess that makes it my turn."

I was thinking of everything he had just said when Radditz plucked a block from the tower and it wobbled slightly but it quickly righted itself. Then I had the decency to wonder what kind of questions Radditz had that I could answer. I shuddered a little bit. Oh god, what had I gotten myself into? He swiped a card off of the deck and it was a deep purple. "Is Zarbon actually gay?" My lower jaw hit the table. "What are purple cards?" Radditz just snickered. "Purple is about your time with Frieza, I'm very curious. You have some purple cards to but only like three. We don't really know a lot. So can you answer that question?"

I was a little more than shocked. I even laughed a little. "Actually Zarbon and I are like best buddies." I stopped realizing my mistake. "Were best buddies I guess. He is gay. He has a girlfriend named Chuck. No lie. I met the guy a couple of times, very nice actually." By this point Radditz was rolling around on the floor laughing.

"It's really not that funny Radditz. A lot of nice people are gay." Radditz managed to stop rolling around a second to ask a rhetorical question. "So Freiza's army is composed of pansies?" The rolling continued, and that's basically how must of the game went. Though most of it was spent laughing (Radditz), rolling (Radditz again), and occasionally a couple of giggles (me) I did learn a few things. One was at the forefront of my mind. It was the one that had made me topple the tower and just barley manage not to blast Radditz's hard work into oblivion. After this question had been answered Radditz had left with a "I'll go see what Vegeta is doing or maybe Kakarot."

The question was picked by chance and I could see that it was the one Radditz had wanted me not to pick. The question had been what happened to my father? The question is what strengthened my resolve to hate the cold empire tenfold. It was time to call in an old friend. I picked up my scouter calling Nappa the elite general. "Yes it's me. I'm calling to see if Emilio Cardozo is around or still alive for that matter." The other end of the scouter was quiet for a second then there was some yelling and a "What do you need him for?" I rolled my eyes a little bit. "Just want to catch up with him. If he is busy then I can wait a little while." I could hear Nappa say something that involved "Is he here yet" and then another "Is he here yet" and then a sarcastic "YAY".

A couple moments later there was a knock on the door. "This is Emilio." I smiled at his funny accent. He lived off planet for a few years and picked it up on some planet with no name. "Come in" I said. The door opened and in stepped my favorite guard of all time not looking a bit different from the last time I saw him. Maybe a bit more muscle is all. I walked over to him briskly and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back no doubt a bit surprised. "I'm sorry I haven't gotten in touch with you sooner but I just got fed some information and I wanted to talk to you to confirm it. Radditz said that you knew the most about it with you being on the mission and all." Emilio gave a long sigh and motioned me to follow him to the couch.

"This is about your father, yes?" I nodded. "I don't know what Frieza told you but I will try to clear your suspicions." Suddenly I wondered if everyone knew that my memory was folly. Guess it was too late to do anything about it now. "Dr. Briefs died in a lab explosion, it was no accident though. It was all planed by Frieza. He was afraid of your fathers technology and he decided the best way to get rid of it was to get rid of the only one who really understood it, along with most of the blueprints and such. So he hired an acumpa (orange bear looking people) to make sure it was done properly but it is said that Frieza himself in fact planted the bombs, he just left the acumpa to make sure everything went smoothly."

"From there things got messy. Your father was killed and you were angry. Somehow you ran into the acumpa and he handed in Frieza as the mastermind, but you killed him anyways. After that you formed a mission to go kill Frieza yourself. No one could deter you from your rampage and the strongest elites were sent to go with you just in case you managed to get near the cold palace. You were never meant to succeed in the first place but we never imagined you would get captured. The whole squad was ambushed and most were killed. The lucky ones made it out and you are the only known captor who survived. Life is a bitch, no?"

I was a bit surprised at his language but my mind was spinning from all of the information that had just been dished out to me. Radditz had only told me that Frieza had killed my father and then I went on a mission to kill him and that was how I was caught. Most people thought I had been killed but were glad that I was actually captured instead. "Thank you Emilio. I think it best if I were to be alone now." He nodded and left without a word.

From everything I had picked up in that conversation the one thing that stood out the most was who killed my Father. I was going to kill Frieza for real this time, and it wasn't going to be a quick death either. My face then contorted into a devilish grin.

* * *

I had left the woman alone with Radditz hours ago. I regretted my decision almost immediately. It wasn't that I didn't trust Radditz or anything of the sort but I would much rather be holed up with a very curious woman then being holed up with a bunch of fucking morons.

I was currently sitting in a meeting with our war branch. There were Generals, Commanders, Squad Leaders, and even Soldiers. We were let me amend that, they were fighting over the best way to defend Vegeta-Sei against an attack. Not that that was the only argument of course. More people were stuck on the argument of having the fight here or attacking the cold empire's home. I thought that that had been decided already but apparently these weaklings minds had not yet grasped that we were fighting here. I sat arms crossed, frown on my lips, and a glare in my eyes. Even my father looked tired with all of the rambling. Enough, I had training to do. I didn't push out of my chair like the angry people around the room who wanted to draw attention to themselves to speak, there was no need. I simply sat.

"SHUT UP OR I WILL KILL YOU ALL RIGHT NOW!" My father looked over to my not the least bit surprised looking a bit glad that I was about to force this meeting to a close. Everyone else followed my command. "You are all morons. We are fighting here. The best _offense_ is to put an aerial raid out in our orbit then put a squadron of soldiers and elites out to wherever the colds will be landing. Some of the elites will also go into space to disable any ships that are left out from the raid. If they happen to break through our ranks I will kill them myself. Now try to grasp that simple concept with your worthless minds and leave me the fuck alone."

I then stood up and stalked out of the room not wanting to be in the presence of those half-wits anyways. The training chambers were to be my destination. I had already lost time training to take down Frieza (because he is the only opponent worth fighting) to meetings and a certain woman. It was time to pick up the pace. Once I reached my chambers I was surprised to see that very woman crossed legged meditating. I hope she wanted to train because I was in no mood to try and console her for whatever might have been revealed with Radditz.

I wasn't one to console people anyways. She didn't open her eyes as I came closer. Well I needed to train, and just because she had her eyes closed didn't mean shit. I walked right up to her as if I was going to talk but I threw a punch instead. I wasn't surprised that she caught it, her eyes were still closed. I threw punches and even a couple of kicks but she dodged all of them. "FIGHT ME GOD DAMNIT!" Then her eyes were open and they were screaming bloody murder. I actually took a step back.

"More than obliged" she said and then she was coming at me. I had to power up all the way just to keep up with her. She was angry I could tell that much. She was moving so fast at first I thought I was hallucinating when her hair that hung to her mid back started to pulse. It went blue then gold then back to blue. Shit, this wasn't happening. Her power spiked so high for a moment its light was blinding. When the power finally quieted enough to not blind me I opened my eyes. I was staring at an electric warrior…. It couldn't be, a SUPER SAIYAN? Then she blacked out again for the umpteenth time.

* * *

I was strapped down on some surface. It was cold and hard and metal. A pink man stood above me smirking. I gathered saliva in my mouth and spat right in the ugly man's face. He wiped it off and kept smirking at me. "Oh you are a feisty one. Frieza is going to have so much fun with you. But I get to have fun first." He then spat in my face to return my gesture.

"Oh fuck off Fatty. I'm not scared of you or Frieza. You just want to make me puke. I'm not just some prisoner bubblegum. I'm a full-fledged saiyan with a hell of an attitude." He looked at me a little stunned. "Well I'll let Frieza fix that for you. I'll be back little girl." I snorted but inside I was burning, dying to have a go at this Frieza. Even if I couldn't kill him or hurt him strapped down to this table I could piss him off. That I was sure of.

* * *

I know so very short guys. But I'm putting out another chapter tomorrow so you can deal right? I'm really glad that I got all of those reviews for that last chapter. I hope I can get to 150 with this one. Thanks for reading! I LOVE ya'll!

Me: Hehe you actually acted like yourself in this chapter

Vegeta: It's about time

ME: I know… I just like it when you're being nice jk I like it when you're being bad better

Vegeta: Whatever


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! As promised here is that new chapter, I'm sorry it's a day late… I've had a few inquiries about my other story and some hurry up and get backs to it's as well. I'll update it tomorrow, just for those who want it. And just to warn you, this chapter is super long. Oh and the starred words that look like this word* are explained at the bottom in my AN. Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: By now ya'll sure as hell know I don't own DragonBall, DBZ, or GT. All rights belong to the creator and whoever he decided to share them with, which is not me.

* * *

Chapter 12

**This Means War**

My fingers beat out an erratic tattoo across the arm of my chair. I glared at the messenger. How dare he bring such a horrible video message into my presence? The minion was sweating and twitching around nervously. "And how do you presume this makes me feel-" I tried to recall his name but couldn't. I left that stuff to Zarbon. "-minion?" The little bugger started to shake nervously.

"Very angry, my lord." I looked away in disgust. "Of course it does minion, but it also makes me want to kill something….. like you." This is when he turned to run, my favorite part. But they were always to slow, how pitiful. I raised my finger to let out a ki beam and the minion promptly fell to the floor.

"Someone clean this mess up." I heard rather than watched some minions scrabble to move the dead body. They knew it was not smart to keep me waiting. That's why they were positioned in my throne chamber. I grabbed the small device that projected the video that I had just received. I hit the play button again. That prick of a prince popped up immediately with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Frieza" the prince said. I growled, forgetting to address me correctly was a big mistake. "As you may know we saiyans are sometimes impatient…. Instead of waiting for one of us to attack each other my father and I decided we are declaring war on the cold empire. Henceforth we are at war. I sent this message to advise you to go ahead and cower in that pathetic chair you call a throne because one of us had surpassed the level of saiyan. We have a legendary on our side and you, you have absolutely nothing."

The prince's smirk turned into an actual smile and his tail unfurled and started to sway lazily behind him. How could a holographic image be so damn annoying? "On second thought you might want to start digging your own grave instead of cowering… That would be more proactive on your side. Have a nice evening Frieza." The image disappeared. I crushed the circular device. "Someone get Ginyu in here NOW!"

It took three minutes and 27 seconds for Ginyu to arrive. At least he didn't dawdle. Ginyu walked in and bowed, his head almost touching the ground. "Rise" I commanded. "You called, my lord." I smiled at him. "Yes I did Ginyu…. We are at war with the Saiyan Empire. While this is not really a threat or a concern I want you to do some research for me."

"What kind of research, my lord?" I looked Ginyu straight in the eye. "I want you to research what a saiyan legendary is. Prince Vegeta thinks that it is the ultimate weapon. While I laugh at the thought of it the saiyans have always been powerful. I assume that this legendary has exponential power. Probably nowhere near mine but maybe I could recruit this person. So I really want you to see who this legendary is and what exactly it can do."

"When do you want me to start, my lord?" I tapped my finger against my chin. "Right now if you're not too busy." Ginyu bowed again. "I'm never too busy for you my lord." I nodded approvingly. "Then you make take your leave."

* * *

I awoke to the sensation of being shaken violently. "ugh" I groaned. The shaking didn't cease. "FUCK OFF!" I thrashed out of whoevers arms were violating my personal space and landed on the floor in a crouch. I was staring at Kakarot.

"hehe, sorry." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Why did you wake me up?" I got out of my defensive crouch and went to go sit on a bed; I realized that I was in the prince's room. "And why am I in here?" Kakarot just smiled and came and sat beside me.

"I woke you up because Vegeta told me to and you are in here because you changed the password to your room so no one was able to access it. By default you were placed here." I crawled back under the covers wanting to get some more rest, but Kakarot pulled my feet and I was on the floor again. This time it wasn't by choice. "Alright, alright, I'm up!"

"Vegeta needs you to get to the conference room now." He emphasized now to the point that it made me rush. I was about to run out of the room to go get clothes from my place but Kakarot grabbed me and spun me around. "There are some clothes for you over there." He pointed to the black leather couch.

I didn't run this time but I did walk briskly. If Vegeta needed me I was going to get there fast. I glanced down at the clothes and saw that it was the saiyan regalia. I was a bit surprised but went to Vegeta's bed chambers to change. I pulled on the form fitting top and realized it was a lot like my white training suit, just with a cape. I finished it off with the boots except they were short like Vegeta's and I also had gloves as well.

"Goku?" He shut off whatever message he had been reading on his scouter and walked over. "What's wrong?" He looked me over as if searching for an injury. "You look badass princess." I rolled my eyes. "Where is my sword?" Goku made a little o shape with his mouth and pointed to the table. I quickly caught the tell-tell glint of my sword and went to grab it.

I tied the scabbard around my waist quickly then followed Goku out of the room. We walked for several minutes almost at a run. We finally reached a secretive little hallway and Goku ushered me in. I was met with the sight of King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, General Chicory, Elite General Nappa, and some other military officials I didn't know firsthand. "Nice of you to join us princess" said General Chicory. I glared at him but otherwise ignored his sarcastic tone.

There seemed to be a heated discussion going on. "WE SHOULD BE OUT THERE, NOT COWERING LIKE WEAKLING FOOLS!" Do I even have to say that was Vegeta? "What's the problem?" I asked, quoting Goku's earlier words. Vegeta turned his glare on me. "10,000 of Freiza's forces have just landed on the planet and even more are out in orbit. They have some kind of cloaking device so we didn't figure out they were here till the last minute. Now these fools are trying to figure out a 'strategy' while I want to go out there and meet them head on. There is no time to waste!"

I was shocked to say the least, but suddenly I was angry too. "I agree with Vegeta. We are saiyans! We don't stand around and plan a battle out! We rush in and meet the danger with a smile on our face and a shout of joy escaping our lips. If you want to wait then so be it, but I am leaving." With that I grabbed Vegeta's hand as he wanted to leave as well and marched out of the room. I released him as soon as we were out of sight. "Tell me what you know, and where the hell they are."

"The vast majority are lower ranked soldiers. I think Frieza is testing the waters so to speak. But our scouters are also picking up on power levels that could only belong to the Ginyu force. So he sent his best men as well. I'm not exactly sure what Freiza's intentions are but we need to get rid of the soldiers, now. As far as I know the soldiers are in quadrant 247, it's a desolate wasteland out there." I nodded. 10,000 against 2, what were the odds? "We can't do this alone Vegeta." He gave me a quick nod but didn't slow down or change course. "We're going to the barracks before we go" he told me.

We reached the barracks in no time considering we were flying. They were about three minutes out, normal walking time from the palace. It looked like we were interrupting lunch, recess, and training. Because I swear every damn soldier was out in that courtyard, well soldiers that were stationed at the palace. As soon as we landed all attention was on us and a couple of whistles too. Vegeta snarled at my side but proceeded to tell them what was going on.

"Listen up! 10,000 of Frieza's forces have just landed in quadrant 247, even more wait in space. Princess Bulma and I will be taking action against them. If you want to come with us then get your lazy asses off the ground and come, if not sit here and wait for a 'strategy' to be formed. I will answer no questions." With that he took off and so did I. It didn't take long for me to sense around 3,000 power levels coming from behind. A couple of them I recognized, and I smiled at that thought. Out of the 5,000 soldiers stationed at the palace we just got the vast majority.

Vegeta didn't even spare a glance backwards but I did because the familiar power levels were racing right towards me. I smiled as I saw Brolly, Goku, Krillen, Piccolo (still don't know how a Namek lives on Vegeta-Sei), Tien, Yamcha, and yes even Radittz. I quickly wondered where the young chiatzu boy was but decided that Tien must have made him stay back at the palace. Brolly came up and flew right beside me; Vegeta was a few feet ahead of us.

"Do you know anything?" I shook my head. "Not really, only that there are a lot of low ranked soldiers and that the Ginyu force might be there." Brolly looked shocked for a moment but then it went away. "I like the new look by the way" he said. I blushed a little at that. "Thanks brother." Brolly started to pull back but I grabbed his shoulder. "Good luck, and just in case I don't make it out of here alive… Bushna*." Brolly nodded. "Tell the others I wish them good luck as well." He smiled at me then fell back into line with the others. I pushed my ki higher so that I could fly beside Vegeta. He nodded to me as acknowledgment.

* * *

I tried to focus on where I was headed but all I kept thinking was my fiancée is a super saiyan, and I am not. The worst part being I'm not. I growled at myself and tried to shake the thoughts form my head but they just wouldn't leave. I glanced at the woman beside me and thought for the umpteenth time that she looked great with saiyan regalia on, like she was made for it.

She caught me glancing at her and sent me a curious look. I rolled my eyes and powered up to go faster. Another bad part about her becoming super saiyan was that she didn't even realize it! I wonder if she even knows about the legend, or how hard I've worked to try and obtain the legendary status. The scholars say that a super saiyan is only born every 1,000 years. It was my right to become super saiyan! And I will become super saiyan, damn the scholars, and damn the records. It's time to rewrite history.

I flew even faster and the woman kept by my side at a steady pace. I was grateful that she was a super saiyan, just envious that it wasn't me. Well not yet it wasn't me. But her transformation only steeled my resolve. The Saiyan Empire would be unstoppable with two super saiyans. It would be grand indeed. The natural red dirt of Vegeta-Sei started to turn a muddy red until it turned a light brown. We had arrived at quadrant 247.

There were indeed around 10,000 men below us but it didn't faze me in the slightest. I was built for war and battle. I lowered slowly to the ground and so did everyone else, the woman remained at my side. I waited for the war cry, the shouting that usually riled everyone up to start the fighting. But it never came. What did come were the flamboyant idiots known as the Ginyu force. They danced (for it can only be described as that) to the middle of the designated battle field. I walked out to meet them along with Bulma.

She was giving them the death glare; if looks could kill they would have been sizzled through. I smirked when we finally reached them. "Welcome Ginyu force to Vegeta-Sei, so nice to finally meet you all." I turned my smirk on Gildo. "And nice to see you again Gildo." Everyone turned to focus on the two of us. Jeece the red skinned man spoke up. "You know the prince Gildo?" Gildo turned beet red. "Vaguely." I laughed at that. I reached into my pocket, I had brought this just for him. I took the dog biscuit and threw it at him, smacking him right on the fore-head. "We never got along" I said. Gildo let out his signature growl. I smirked and Bulma laughed. "I remember him telling me about that actually" the woman said.

Ginyu chose that moment to speak. "Oh contraire little bird, we use to tell you lots of things but now you are our enemy. It's sad to say the least. We miss you." Ginyu gestured to his motley crew. My smirk left my face and I watched the woman curiously. I hope that her hatred toward Frieza was enough to keep her from sliding back into his ranks. It sounds crazy but a lot of people under Frieza hate him but they choose to stay because of his power. Some people just can't stand the thought of losing.

The woman smiled. "Well I miss you all too…" I nearly fell over in surprise but her next statement kept me standing. "But you all lied to me. And Frieza is a monster as well as a lying bastard. I could never come back, and I never will. But we don't have to fight. This could end here and now. All I want is Frieza." She stopped as if checking her words. Then she took a step closer to me. "All WE want is Frieza." The Ginyu force suddenly remembered I was there. Burter, the blue skinned man spoke up then.

"Are you in love with Vegeta?" I wasn't really interested in the answer; she could be lying to them but still... I looked at her curiously. She turned to look at me and then met all the forces gazes as well. "No but I am to marry him at some point. And I have come to respect him as a friend, a comrade, and a trainer. I will admit that there are feelings there but that is none of your business." Recoome let out a hoot. "SHE IS IN LOVE WITH THE PRINCE!" That is when she attacked.

Recoome's head was rolling in the dirt in under three seconds, Gildo was on the ground wheezing, and Burter was in a headlock. "I will kill you, I will kill you all. I advise you to leave and do as I ask and get Frieza's ass over here." I was smirking again. This woman meant business. "I know you are strong little bird, but not strong enough to defeat 10,000 men. 6,000 of them are lower ranked yes but 4,000 are elites. And you little bird do not add up to 4,000 elites" said Ginyu. The woman just smirked and twisted her arms so Burter's neck snapped. The words I usually used to describe her were annoying, clueless, pompous, and late but now I added ruthless to that list.

* * *

I twisted my arms so that Burter's neck snapped. I did feel a bit bad for killing him but it was quick and painless. They were all monsters the only one I would feel real bad about killing would be Jeece. Maybe I could convince him to stay here with me… but then the saiyans might want to torture him. Death would be the easiest thing for him. Suddenly the two sides were rushing at each other. The cold empire against the saiyan empire but I didn't want this, good thing I was quick. I sent out a ki blast from each hand creating a wall of electricity between the two sides. Anyone who touched it would be fried.

I stood up dropping Burter's body. "Take your men and leave. This is not your fight." Everyone looked at me in surprise. "I swear to the kais that I will kill every last man, Ginyu. Including you and Jeece. Leave. Now." Ginyu looked surprised but didn't move. "This is my fight now little bird, you just killed three of my men." Then Ginyu was coming at me and Jeece as well. I couldn't focus my ki on keeping the wall up so it ceased and the two sides engaged in the art known as warfare. It was hard to keep up with both of them but soon Vegeta had Jeece occupied. I blocked one of Ginyu's punches that was meant for my face. I growled out in exasperation as the battle drew closer to the little bubble that I fought in.

It seemed like Frieza's forces were not focused on the saiyan's forces but rather me. A couple of people started to jump at me but I managed to evade them and kick Ginyu hard enough to send him into the fray of the battle. The saiyans could occupy him for a bit. I looked around quickly to see what was going on. Vegeta was winning in his battle with Jeece. They were up in the air and moving really fast. My brother was going against multiple elites, maybe three. The rest of his gang was fighting close together, one on one with some soldiers. Goku was going after Ginyu, knocking any one aside that got in his way. I hope he knows about Ginyu's ability to switch bodies. But I didn't have much time to think as 1,000 soldiers were headed right for me.

I was quickly being piled on by these men. More than half of them were elites and it was hard for me to keep up with them all. A ki beam raced across my side, raging pain seared across it the moment the ki beam dissipated. I threw off a man who had jumped on my back. I grabbed my sword and lopped off a few heads. But I was getting desperate. More men were coming at me and when I would get rid of one two more would step in to take his place.

Five elites were in a 3ft radius of me. I thrust my sword out but one particularly ugly man grabbed it and pulled it from my grasp. I howled in pain as he shoved it back at me sharp point going through my shoulder. I fell on the ground and men were starting to block out the sunlight. I felt like this was the end, but someone wouldn't settle for that.

* * *

I heard her howl of pain and in an attempt to end my fight with Jeece I shoved my hand through his chest cavity and pulled out his heart. I was surprised when he sent me a bloody smile but his body plummeted to the ground before I had a chance to think about it. I flew as fast I could to the largest clump of cold soldiers. That's where the howl had come from. I threw man after man out of the way, killing as I went. When I finally reached her there was a brown man above her twisting her own sword in her stomach. I snarled and threw the man off and pulled the sword out of the woman's stomach. She cried out in pain and her eyes flitted closed. I dropped to my knees beside her and pulled her head into my lap.

Some saiyans had gathered around us, forming a defensive circle. Her eyes opened slowly and they were filled with tears. "I'm sorry" she whispered. I wanted to smack her, to tell her she was stupid and that she couldn't die. SHE WAS THE LEGENDARY! Super saiyans didn't die like this! A tear rolled down her cheek and I stopped it with my finger. "Don't you dare die" I growled out. She smiled at me and just shook her head. "Vegeta…" Her eyes closed slowly. "Don't you dare" I said again. "I…" I growled louder. "Don't waste your breath!" Her smile widened a bit as she said something I had never expected to hear, much less know how to react to. "Love you." Her hand lifted weakly and she reached for my hand. She gave it a squeeze. "Sorry" she said again then her hand went limp and her head rolled to the side.

I let out a roar. No. She couldn't die. She wouldn't die! I shifted her body from my lap to the ground slowly as to not jostle her. I felt anger billowing through me and something inside was screaming to be let out. I let out another roar and I felt my body pulsate. No. She couldn't be dead. No. No. No! Light shot out in every direction and blinded people who might have been watching. The power that was screaming to be released coursed through me now. It was pure, and it was white hot anger. I lifted into the sky and started to power up as high as I could. I brought my hands together letting my body take over. I focused all of my ki into my hands and screamed the words that came to me out of nowhere. "FINAL FLASH!"

* * *

The light was blinding just as it was magnificent. All eyes turned to see who was emanating such power and all eyes landed on the prince of all saiyans. I fell to one knee in a bow and fisted my hand over my heart. I watched as every saiyan did it as well. We watched in awe as our Prince powered up. He screamed the words "Final Flash" and a ki blast so large escaped from his hands. It was amazing that it only went for the cold soldiers totally evading the saiyans, and at that moment I knew our battle had been won. I watched as one by one cold soldiers fled or fell to the ground dead, the others had been obliterated. Ginyu, who I was currently bowing a couple of feet away from got up and ran. I wasn't about to let him go though.

I caught up to him quickly, both of us were pretty beaten up. Ginyu and I were evenly matched. "So you're back for more Goku?" I didn't say anything I just lunged at him but someone grabbed me from behind restraining me. I was surprised to see the Prince in Super Saiyan form. "Let him go Kakarot." I stared in surprise. Vegeta was not a forgiving person. What was his motive? "Ginyu, I want you to go to Frieza and tell him of everything you have witnessed here. And tell him to get ready because the saiyans are on their way." I would be lying if I said Ginyu didn't look like he was about to shit his pants, because his face was the definition of scared shitless. Ginyu nodded, more of a bow actually and ran away at full speed. I turned to high five Vegeta but he was already gone. Flying towards a body on the ground, suddenly I was worried.

I ran after him but was to slow. He grabbed the body and lifted in the air heading for the palace at full speed. Guess that left me in charge. I turned back towards all the soldiers. Some were picking themselves up off the ground, others were talking to each other, and a couple of people were staring at the dead dejectedly. I powered up for attention, everyone's gaze turned towards me. "You may head back to the palace now. We will send people to retrieve the bodies later. There is no need to mourn your comrades for they have died and honorable death. Rejoice for our prince has become a super saiyan!" Several cheers accompanied my last statement. I just cheered with them then took off towards the palace. The prince didn't seem happy and since I was his best friend it was my job to change that.

* * *

I was standing in a coffee shop. Nobody was there except for an elder couple and an employee. I couldn't see the elder couple's faces but they seemed to be in deep conversation. I walked closer because I felt like I knew them. They both looked up at my arrival and I nearly fell on the floor from shock. It was my father and my mother. My mother stood up quickly and pulled me down into a chair at her table.

I didn't say anything but just stared in surprise. "This may come as a bit of a shock honey but we need you to leave." I stared at them. "But I just got here! And I haven't seen dad in forever! And I never even got to meet you, mom!" My mother just shook her head. She had long blue hair like me. But it was twisted up into a bun; she was wearing a white cotton dress. My father looked younger then I remembered but he was still sporting the same lab coat.

"Honey, it's not your time yet…" I just kept on staring. "But mom!" "Now honey listen to your mother! I know you've always been a stubborn child but you need to go back. There are people waiting for you, things you need to do. We will be here when you return, but for right now Prince Vegeta needs you. The universe needs you as well." I shook my head in denial. Wait… Vegeta? "Vegeta?" I asked again this time out loud. "Yes honey, he is distraught. Go on he is waiting for you." I looked at them. Well if Vegeta needed me…. I got up out of the chair.

I gave my mom and dad a quick hug. "Okay I'll go." My father smiled at me. "Don't hurry back!" I just shook my head. "And I want some grandbabies!" Shouted my mother. I just smiled and waved. If Vegeta needed me who was I to deny him? I didn't even glance back as I ran out of the door. It was time to go back to where I belonged.

* * *

I paced the room, wearing a permanent path into the tile. I was alone in the small room at the med bay. The only other person in here was Bulma and she was as good as dead. The doctors had left after fussing over her for a few hours. I had not left, and I wouldn't. Bulma Briefs was not dead. I knew it. My pace increased as I went from one side of the room to the other. That's when I heard a gasp.

I whipped around to stare at the body on the table. I almost crashed into the table I ran over there so fast. The woman's chest was gently rising and falling. Wait, she was alive? I stared at her for a good five minutes before my senses came to me. "DOCTORS!" Immediately ten people rushed into the room. I just pointed at her chest and heard several small exclamations of surprise. Not to mention one "It's a miracle!" I just stared at her and motioned for them to do something. It took around ten minutes then a doctor handed me a clipboard.

"She is alive alright. Her vitals are fine and her wounds have disappeared. It truly is a miracle Prince Vegeta. She got lucky this time. Looks like someone was watching out for her." With that he left the room. I just kept staring never moving. I stood like that for three hours until Bulma's eyes flitted open. She caught sight of me right away and she smiled. "You're here" she said. I rolled my eyes and sat down on her bedside.

"I told you not to die" I growled. "I know, but I was never really gone. I think that I was somewhere between worlds… I saw my parents." I looked at her curiously. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" She shook her head. "I don't think I was but who knows." Then her smile got really big. "You're here." "You said that already." She shook her head. "I mean they were right. You can't do anything without me." She laughed and I snorted. "What do you think I was doing all those years that you had disappeared woman?" It was her turn to snort. "Waiting for me, that's what." I just shook my head. "You are impossible." She grabbed my hand and I looked at her. "I do ya know?" "You do what?" "Love you." I stared at her. She leaned up really fast for someone that had just been dead. When she leaned up she kissed me. Her lips were so soft, so sweet. She pulled back because she was out of breath. "You don't have to say anything… I just thought you should know." I was surprised when she blushed. I nodded my consent and she wrapped her arms around me telling me with her eyes that she wanted to get out of the med bay. I picked her up and took her to her room.

* * *

"WHAT?" I screamed out my anger. Ginyu usually wasn't a bearer of bad news. But today was different and so was he. Ginyu was just staring at me. "The super saiyan, it's Vegeta." I snarled and jumped out of my chair. I picked it up and threw it through a wall.

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" I was fuming yet no one was cowering. Had I just lost my title to Vegeta? Was everyone more scared of him then of me? "UNACCPETABLE!" I stomped down to Ginyu, an idea coming to me. "Do we still have that scientist down in the dungeons? The Gero guy?" Ginyu nodded.

"Perfect, bring him to me please." Yes this would work just perfectly. If the saiyans could go to the next level then I would create something better than them. They had their weapons and I had mine. Surprise was my middle name after all. I let out a malicious life. "Someone bring me a new throne!" with that I stalked off to my chambers, I had planning to do.

* * *

So what did ya'll think? I hope it was to your liking. I'll see about getting another chapter out sometime this week but I ain't promising anything. Thanks so much for getting me to 150 reviews. Now it's on to 200! Of course I'll update before then but that's my goal! And we've had over 4,000 views! THAT'S AWESOME SAUCE! Go team! Any way's I'll see ya'll later! Oh and I'm up for suggestions! If you want something to happen tell me and I'll do my best!

Vegeta: No you won't

Me: Why?

Vegeta: Because you made Bulma go SS before me… unforgivable.

Me: Sorry but you're just going to have to deal.

Radittz: YEA DEAL! Some of us never get to go SS

Vegeta: That's because you're so stupid

Me: BE QUIET BOTH OF YOU!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner…. I've just been really lazy! So I have no excuse. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thanks for all of the reviews! They make me so happy! And thanks to all of the silent readers too. Anyways here is the new chapter.

_**Disclaimer: **_ I do not own anything except for this story

* * *

Chapter 13

**Now You See Me, Now You Don't**

I fiddled with my fingers. This job was super-duper boring. Ever since Bulma got here I've been on her guard duty, well most of the time. I had been sitting here for at least ten hours. Vegeta had carried her in last night and had come to find me after that. He said something along the lines of you've got nothing better to do, I have to train.

I often didn't disagree with Vegeta because face it, we were like brothers. But Vegeta had reached the legendary! I knew it was his birth right yada, yada, yada but if Bulma did it before him who said I couldn't either? So what I'm trying to say is I want to be training, not sitting here doing a useless job.

Bulma was a super saiyan for crying out loud! Did a super saiyan really need a guard? NO! I pushed up off the ground. Vegeta didn't particularly order me here. Maybe I could go train after all. I started to walk off when the door flew open and Bulma herself came running out.

"Goku, thank kami!" She was panting and out of breath. "What's the matter?" She looked at me like something was severely wrong. "What's your problem" she asked. "I don't have one." She rolled her eyes then grabbed me and dragged me into her room. "Goku I know something is wrong! You never are in a bad mood… Where is Vegeta?"

Ah… That was what she wanted. I smiled and scratched the back of my neck now a little embarrassed of my previous thoughts. "I was just getting myself into a rut about wasted training time. Not that being your guard is a waste but…"

"I get your point." She looked around wildly. "What's wrong with you?" She shook her head like she didn't have time to answer. "Vegeta?" I suddenly wondered if something really was wrong. I looked around her room for signs of break in but answered her question as well as I could. "Ten hours ago he said he was going to train." Then she was off like a shot. I rolled my eyes and exited the room. I guess that was my cue to do whatever I wanted to. Maybe a trip to the cafeteria would be beneficial.

* * *

I shot off down the hall. That dream… I wasn't sure if it was a memory but even if it wasn't I needed to tell him. Training… I lifted my nose up and followed Vegeta's scent. Indeed it was everywhere but there was a trail that was more heady than the others, a tell-tell sign that told me it was the most recent.

His scent was strong and very unique so it didn't take me long to locate him in the men's showers. Well his location sure as hell wasn't going to stop me. It was around 7 in the morning so I guessed that there shouldn't be too many men in the showers. At least not the kind that would josh about my being there.

I marched in with dignity and there were a couple of whistles and cat calls. Men were stupid and vulgar. The steam in the room killed my smell so I switched to my ki sensing and felt Vegeta's pulse in the corner. I wondered for a second why Vegeta was in the public shower rooms but I didn't have long to linger on that thought when the man came strutting into view with nothing on.

I quickly averted my eyes. "Put some clothes on" I yelled. This caused a lot of laughter and I was grabbed by a very naked Vegeta who led me into a separate room. My eyes were closed and Vegeta was chuckling. "Never seen a man naked before?" I shook my head. "OF COURSE!" I swear Vegeta was having too much fun over this.

I felt his ki move to stand right in front of me. "I'm decent" he said. I opened my eyes and Vegeta had a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. "You're a liar." He shook his head and chuckled some more. "I'm covered" he amended. I couldn't deny looking at Vegeta in a towel was quite fun. My eyes wandered from his face to his chiseled chest. Water was streaming down slowly, drops getting stuck in between defined muscle. I almost started sweating.

Vegeta watched me as I watched him. "You could not expect to walk into the men's shower room without seeing something." I rolled my eyes. "I didn't come here to peep; I need to talk to you." Vegeta walked over to a single locker giving me time to take stock of this secret room. It had a single shower in a corner. There was a toilet and sink as well. A single locker stood stark against a white washed wall and there was a bench which I was sitting on.

I guessed this was his private washroom. "Funny, I didn't know your washroom connected to the public one." I resisted not looking as Vegeta put some clothes on. "Well it's not like we've conversed about washrooms before. Would you like to?" Sarcasm was dripping from every word. I waited patiently for him to finish ignoring his previous statement. "I came here to talk to you" I said again.

Vegeta appeared back in front of me with his blue training suit on along with his white glove and boots to match. "What is so important that you had to ruin your innocence?" His mood was playful but mine quickly switched from that to very serious.

"We have a problem" I said. Vegeta smirked. "Don't we always?" I shook my head. "You don't understand, this is very serious." Vegeta's playful persona vanished and he switched into what I liked to think of as 'prince' mode. "What is the issue?"

"I had this dream last night and since memories seem to come to me through dreams I think that what I dreamt about might be real." Vegeta looked at me seriously. "So what you are saying is this treat might by non-existent?" I nodded. "Exactly, but I wouldn't be telling you if it didn't scare the shit out of me." "Explain" he demanded.

"Last night I dreamt about a meeting with Frieza. It was a long time ago, maybe when he first recruited me." I quickly amended "Well it was after he erased my memories but it was a meeting about weapons." He gestured for me to go on.

"Back on Frieza's mother ship there is a man named Gero. He is a crazy old man with a brilliant mind. Me being a scientist myself I was to meet him and learn of his ideas. But before I did meet him Frieza wanted to tell me about his projects so I could wrap my mind around them so to speak. Frieza told me of Gero's most precious idea. He wanted to make something called an android. Apparently Gero had already made one, but he said that he was far from finished. Vegeta if what I remember is correct these androids are as strong as you."

I watched his reaction anxiously. His mask was on so I focused on his eyes. He seemed to be angry. "Woman" he shook me. "Do you remember when we trained together last? Right before you blacked out?" I nodded, I was kicking ass. "Do you remember transforming?" I racked my brain hard but couldn't come up with anything. "What do you mean?" Vegeta backed up a couple of feet and started to power up, I watched with curiosity.

His power level finally became so high that it blinded me for a moment and when I opened my eyes Vegeta the prince was no longer there. A golden god stood before me. His hair a striking electric yellow that seemed to sizzle, his eyes a sharp turquoise that said I will crush you, and a golden aura that you simply knew not to get to close too. Vegeta smirked at my awe.

"You mean I did that" I asked pointing at his new look. Vegeta the god nodded at me, and then he powered down and was back to the man I knew once more. Suddenly the android didn't seem so scary, if he was as powerful as I remembered him. I had actually met an android before. A big hulking man with a shock of orange hair. He was stronger than me no doubt but with this transformation I had no doubt Vegeta could beat him… That is if Gero never completed the other three.

Vegeta watched me for a moment, I looked up at him. "Breakfast" I asked. Vegeta nodded and led me through the shower room and out to the hall. This time there were no whistles, hoots, or catcalls. Vegeta seemed to do that to everyone, demand respect without every saying anything. He led me to his room and pointed for me to sit down at the dining table that was there, I acquiesced. Vegeta came back out in a minute speaking into a scouter, yelling more like it.

"GEMI TEKA! FRUMOSE KE TOG!" TO bad for me I wasn't that fresh in saiyan. Vegeta looked pissed as he threw the scouter at the wall. I probably could have caught it but I just watched it smash. I thought about asking what was wrong, but Vegeta probably would just start yelling at me too. Too bad for me I was a curious person. "What's wrong?"

Vegeta stopped pacing, growled, and then glared at me. I held up my hands in surrender. "I don't speak saiyan fluently." He resumed his pacing and didn't answer me. I stared after him for about 15 minutes when there was a knock on the door. I rushed to it so Vegeta wouldn't get the chance to blow the poor waiters head off. The woman who opened the door was my age and she was very pretty. She had raven hair that was pulled into a tight bun. She looked like she would rather be doing something else. The woman looked surprised when she caught sight of me instead of the prince.

"Hello" I said. She just smiled and I waved her into the room. Vegeta was still pacing and the woman pushed the cart to the table. "Just leave it" Vegeta practically yelled. "I thought the royals were supposed to have manners!" I turned shocked that she would talk back. Vegeta just looked like he wanted to blow her head off more. I put my hand on Vegeta's chest in a back off gesture. "What is your name?" The woman looked raving mad but she turned to me anyways. "Chichi" she answered.

I let go of Vegeta and walked over to her. "Well it's nice to meet you Chichi. Thank you for bringing our food." She looked surprised but nodded then bowed and headed for the door. I followed her. "I'm sorry about Vegeta, something has made him nasty." She laughed. "Well I hate to break it to you but he is always like that princess." I looked over at Vegeta. What people didn't know was that he wasn't nasty like that all the time, but who was I to tell them their thoughts. "Chichi" I asked.

The woman turned around still laughing. "Yea?" I smiled at her. "Can I have your scouter ID?" "Yea totally, its 6-16-28." I nodded telling her I had it. "I'll call you later!" With that she left out of the room leaving me with a very angry Vegeta. I glared at him as he glared at me. I wasn't surprised that he was already eating without me. "No manners indeed."

Vegeta totally ignored me. I stalked over to him. "Do you always treat people like that?" Vegeta just kept on eating. "Hello? Vegeta-Sei to Vegeta!" Still no answer… I looked around for what I wanted. I grabbed an orinut (orange) and broke it apart and ate it cleaning out the shell. Then I waited for the right moment. I shoved the peel into Vegeta's open and empty mouth giving him a very orange smile. He looked up to me in surprise; my response was falling on the floor laughing.

I watched as Vegeta tried to pull the peel out of his mouth with little success. Finally he stuck his fingers in his mouth to yank the peel out. I was still rolling around on the floor when Vegeta pinned me to it, straddling me to prevent movement. "Damn" I said between giggles. "This is no laughing matter" he snarled. His glare intensified. I tried to stop laughing but I just snorted instead. "You are a disgusting woman." I stopped laughing at that and yanked my arms free of his grasp. I moved to fast for him to react but in seconds I was kissing him.

Vegeta didn't protest as I crushed my lips to his. His tongue snaked out and caressed my bottom lip asking for entry, I complied. Soon it was a war for dominance as our tongues battled it out. My hands took hold of his hair and his wrapped around my waist. Vegeta hefted me up and carried me to his bedroom. He broke our kiss momentarily to throw me on the bed. Shit, were we actually doing this? Vegeta crawled up the bed like a predator about to pounce on its prey. I shivered in delight and didn't protest when he started to kiss me once more.

* * *

I listened as my father walked up the regeneration tank I was being kept in. "Soon my children you will awake." I wanted to roll my eyes but I couldn't due to my circumstances. I doubted my father even knew I was mentally conscious. He had been repeating himself for the last three days. How long did soon imply? I heard his footsteps come closer to my tank. "Don't worry 17 only minutes left and then you can move around." Then my father moved away from my tank leaving the room.

I tried moving my muscles which had been unresponsive when I had gained mental conscious and was surprised when my finger actually twitched. I tried moving more and soon I had moved my fingers, my toes, my legs, and my arms. After being able to rotate my shoulder there was a loud beep and I was dumped onto the floor, my eyes opening to that of a dusty laboratory.

I looked around calmly. Eighteen was slipping out of her tank too. I watched her for a moment and when she made eye contact I nodded slightly. We both stood up at the same time on surprisingly stabled legs, time to go find father. We walked out of the room and I took the lead, feeling that was what I should do. We took many lefts and rights until eighteen and I reached large double doors. We pushed them open to come face to face with father. "Father" eighteen and I greeted.

He looked surprised. "Children" he said. Something moved behind father and suddenly I felt protective of him. There was a sickly pink creature with black horns and absurd purple lipstick. I shared a look with my twin and she nodded telling me she had also registered the ugly creature as a threat. Father turned towards the creature. "Lord Frieza, these are the androids you requested." The strange she-man walked towards us. I couldn't decide his gender just from looking at the thing, though father's title of lord suggested he was a man. Eighteen looked just as confused.

Father ushered us ahead of him and the creatures turned up in what I assumed was delight. "Very lifelike" said a screeching high voice. I registered this creature as a female in my database. Father looked towards us. "Yes of course. Would you like for me to demonstrate anything?" The woman called lord tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I want to see their strength but first I want them covered up! No reason for their privates to be flying about! Mar and Dram go get their suits!" Two people went scrambling off and returned within seconds.

One man scurried up to me handing me a black training suit with an insignia on it along with red boots. The training suit also had a red strip around the waist. I quickly pulled the clothes on. I turned to my sister to see her in something that resembled mine instead it was red with black boots and a thin black stripe through the middle. I turned back towards Frieza. "Tsk Tsk, they don't look as dashing as I thought but we will have that fixed later! Now demonstrate!" I quickly picked up I didn't like this creature.

My father turned towards me and eighteen. "Sire they are evenly matched maybe if one fights you?" Frieza shook his head. "No you have to work with me years to gain such an honor! Someone go get Ginyu!" It took only five minutes for a purple person to arrive. "My lord" the creature said with a bow. I registered this Ginyu as a man. "Ginyu would you please spar one of my androids?" I shook my head and spoke for the first time. "I am my father's android, no one else's." Everyone turned to me in shock except for my sister; I'm sure she felt the same way. Frieza turned towards me "Oh ho ho little man. Your father is mine so by default so are you!" I looked to my father for confirmation; if this is true then this Frieza would be a relative as well. My father looked angered but nodded. I turned back towards Frieza. "Sorry Grandmother, I did not realize." This is when the one called Ginyu burst out in laughter along with a green man to the left of the throne. Had I miscalculated something?

Grandmother's face turned into a deep shade of red. Then he was coming at me. I wondered briefly if I should allow him to hit me but decided I didn't want to look weak. I easily blocked her hit and she stopped her attack to back up and look stupidly at me. Then she was coming at me again, I blocked her punch then her roundhouse and her head butt. Then Grandmother got even redder and let go a ki blast. I deflected it easily and it burst through a wall. Grandmother then stopped her assault.

"I AM NOT A WOMAN!" I'm sure I looked quite confused as I went through my records. All signs told me this creature was a female. A high-pitched voice, makeup, and no male anatomy as far as I could tell. I looked at her again, no female anatomy either. "I'm sorry I miscalculated. What are you exactly?" The little creature turned and looked at Gero. "I'm a man! YOU!" The creature pointed threating at my father. My father backed away slowly, and I wondered at that moment if grandparents held more power than parents. Frieza let out a ki blast and it went straight through my father's temple. I guess the answer was grandparents. "I apologize" I said to Frieza. The strange man turned back to me. "Not very hostile are they Ginyu?" "No sire."

My sister came to stand beside me. "Is he our father now?" I shrugged. "I don't think so, an uncle maybe? I thought he was a grandparent…" Frieza's face just got red again. "IM NOT A RELATIVE! IM YOUR RULER!" I shared a brief look with my sister. Then we both fell to one knee and bowed our head. "Sorry Sire" we voiced together. "That's more like it!" After that he told us what we were made for, and that we were leaving tomorrow.

* * *

I finally caught my breath and rolled over on to Vegeta's chest. I looked up at him imploringly. He looked down at me and smirked. "Mine" he said. I just giggled and nuzzled into his neck. Vegeta and I had just had some serious fun but we still weren't mated. He had said something about ceremony and joining but I was too busy to really listen. My fingers traced designs on his bare chest and Vegeta made a humming sound, sort of like a purr.

He stroked my back absently and I wondered how we had gone from fighting to rutting, kind of a weird shift in moods there. "Vegeta?" He stopped stroking my back and just rested his hand on my hip. "Hm?" "Something is happening" I said looking towards the hall. Either a class of repressing Ki was going on or people were getting killed. I sat up really quick. "Do you have Ki sensing classes?" Vegeta looked at me curiously. "Ki sensing?" Oh yea… they haven't learned how to do that. "Shit" I exclaimed.

I jumped out of bed and pulled on the deep blue dress I had chosen that morning. Vegeta pulled on his blue training suit and I winced when the scent of sex came strong off of us. I didn't have time to care about opinions though. I rushed out of the room dragging Vegeta with me. I was running barefoot and Vegeta was pulling on his boots. Soon we were flying to where the ki was disappearing. It took us around seven minutes to reach quadrant 369. There were two people in the air blowing up the huts that were scattered around. The father away from the palace you got the more rural the areas became. Out here it was like the early ages.

Vegeta and I charged the people who were blowing up the area. I was met with a man with black hair that was as straight as a stick and the coldest blue eyes I had ever seen. A smirk came onto his lips when he caught sight of me. "Eighteen" he yelled. My eyes flew to where Vegeta was and I caught sight of a blonde with the same blue eyes, siblings? The blonde turned and smiled at the black haired man. Vegeta never even got close to her because suddenly they both were in front of me.

"What do you want?" The siblings shared a look and I had the vague notion they could communicate mentally, later I would learn that was an absurd idea. The black haired one smiled. "I'm seventeen and I've come to kidnap you." I was shocked but not slow. 17 came at me hitting and kicking. This guy was fast and a hell of a lot stronger than me. The blonde disappeared to take on a SS Vegeta. I was surprised at her power. At that moment I knew my dream was real, the androids were real and a lot stronger than I had expected. The last thing I thought before 17 managed to knock me out was "Shit."

* * *

I lay on the ground panting not able to move. Both of my legs had been broken, damn it all to hell. I guess some dreams did come true, but it was ironic enough to be the bad ones. I rolled my eyes. I guess no one had heard the fight, everyone in this quadrant was dead. Just my fucking luck!

As soon as I become the legendary something shows up that's stronger than me. The hell? I winced as I thought of Bulma. She doesn't even know how to turn SS…. I had watched as the two antagonists carried her away. Why the fuck did everyone want to kidnap that woman? She couldn't be that valuable! Maybe they just want to piss me off. I spat on the ground. Idiots, they were all idiots! It took till sundown for Kakarot to locate me. When he found me he had a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey 'Geta! I'm glad you're not dead, gave your family and I a scare there." He laughed and then looked around. "Is Bulma somewhere around here too?" I just glared at him. "No Kakarot! THEY TOOK HER! Now get me to a regen tank now!" Kakarot's face went from cheerful to angry in a minute. He gathered me up in his arms and flew faster than I thought capable of him. He walked me into the med-bay and put me in a regen tank. "Hook him up!" I was surprised with his anger. But I couldn't linger on that to long because the anesthetics were knocking me out.

* * *

Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, CRAP! I ran to Vegeta's room. I knew that was the last room Bulma had been in. I was Bulma's guard and now it would be my duty to help get her back. Maybe there would be clues to who took her and why if Vegeta didn't know. He was knocked out now so I couldn't afford to wait. Every moment I lost she got further away. I punched in the password. I was one of the only ones who had it.

I threw the door open and searched the room. There was still food on the table and when I went into Vegeta's room the smell of sex entered my nostrils. This actually made me smile; Vegeta and Bulma were getting along better than any of us had thought. I made the check of the room quick and headed back to the table with the food. I grabbed a few things and noticed a napkin with a scouter code scribbled on it, 6-16-28. I entered the code into my scouter and was surprised to hear a woman's voice.

"Hello" it said. "Who is this" I asked. "Chichi, and who might this be?" "I'm Goku… I mean Kakarot." Not everyone knew my nickname. The woman got suspicious. "How did you get this number?" Simple enough, I looked down at the napkin and figured it was Bulma's handwriting. "Lady Bulma has it written down. Can you come to Prince Vegeta's room and answer a few questions for me?" I could hear her gasp. "Has something happened?" "Yes now I need you here as soon as possible." "Okay" she said.

It took only minutes for the woman to arrive. There was a tentative knock on the door and I opened it quickly. I gasped as I caught sight of her, she was very pretty. She had long black hair that was hanging in waves past her shoulder. Bangs and layers framed her face nicely. She was wearing a long purple dress that outlined her curves nicely. I nodded to her and said "I'm Kakarot, but my friends call me Goku." The woman smiled and walked in. "I'm Chichi, my friends call me Chichi." She giggled at her own little joke but stopped when she remembered the matter at hand.

"What happened?" I looked down at the floor and scratched my neck nervously. "Lady Bulma has been abducted and the Prince has been severely injured." She gasped in amazement. "Something stronger than two super saiyans?" I shook my head, this girl knew nothing. "Lady Bulma doesn't know how to transform yet it just happens and yes something stronger than one super saiyan. You don't know anything do you?" She shook her head sadly. "Sorry, I just met her today. Lady Bulma is very nice."

I nodded. "Yea she is." I looked around. Looks like I have to wait till Vegeta wakes up. Chichi looked around nervously. She probably wasn't used to being around higher ranked people. "Are you hungry?" I asked on a whim. She looked at me and smiled. "Actually I was on my way to my night shift, I'm a chef. If you come with me I can make you something." I looked at her again. She certainly didn't dress like a chef. She caught me staring and blushed a little. "I change there; I was out with some friends before." I nodded. "Alright I'll come." She gave me the most brilliant smile and I followed her out of the room, nothing like killing time.

* * *

And the action commences! I thought it would be a good time to put some Goku/Chichi action in there. Anyways I hope ya'll are having a great week, on to 200 reviews! Thanks for reading ;)

P.S. Didn't any of you think Frieza was a girl at first? 0.0


	14. Chapter 14

Okay so this is late… yet again :D But I've had some trouble writing this chapter, or more so coming up with something for the plot. Anyways I'm sorry if it's a bit rough but I just watched Memoirs of a Geisha and my mind is still on that movie. BTW the androids refer to Frieza as Grandfather most of the time.

* * *

Chapter 14

**Where you go, I will follow**

I glanced at the blue-haired female from my perch on a desk. Her eyes were closed and her body was unmoving. My sister had told me not to worry, but how could I not? Grandfather had requested we retrieve this woman to enlist in his ranks and now I had over damaged her.

She had been in our possession for two weeks now. Her wounds were healed but she was still unconscious. If Eighteen and I delivered her in this condition Grandfather would be angry with us for sure. I was programmed to be human and so this fact had me a bit uneasy.

The air system turned on and it made the females hair flutter slightly. I felt a tingling in my palms that suggested I wanted to touch it. Well she was unconscious… I walked up to her slowly careful not to wake her. My fingertips grabbed the tresses on their own and I smiled at the fIeeling. The database told me their texture was that of a cloth called silk.

The blue strands easily fell through my fingers and when they fell back into place against her collarbone her eyes flashed open. At that moment I knew what the word fear was and I was suddenly ecstatic for her restraints because the emotion in her eyes was angry, fury in its purest form. And that fury was aimed at me.

I didn't say anything just cautiously backed away from her. The female bared her teeth at me and let a ripping sound escape from her throat, a snarl. My body rooted itself to the spot right then and there. Somehow this woman had me under control. She bared her teeth again but didn't struggle against her restraints. Apparently she knew the effort was futile. That would make her smart. Suddenly I understood why grandfather wanted her. She was smart and angry, very angry. And from what my database could tell me anger was a valuable emotion during a battle.

* * *

The cold sticky regeneration fluids slowly drained away. My eyes snapped open to a common scene of artificial light and bustling doctors. The only thing out of place was the uncontrollable guilt and fury I felt in my chest, well that Tarble and Kakarot.

Climbing out of the tank I plastered a scowl on my face. Right now I was in no mood for playing around and people tended to know that when they saw this expression. Tarble was one of the few you just couldn't put down. "Brother? Are you okay? Mother and I were so worried…" He trailed off looking at me with those desperate eyes.

"I'm fine someone get me a pod!" Several heads popped up at my request but Kakarot's halting hand had everyone turn back to their work. Pulling on my clothes quickly I sent a growl in Kakarot's direction. Bulma had been taken and no one took what was mine. After my clothes were securely on I pushed past Kakarot and Tarble but that didn't stop them from following.

Picking up my pace I hopped to throw them off but they were like ducklings I just couldn't shake. Finally Kakarot stepped in front of me, halting my movement. "You dare stop me?" Kakarot shook his head as Tarble moved beside him.

"No but you need to think this out Vegeta." I glared at him, such absurd underlings. "What is there to think about?" Tarble kept shooting me worried glances and Kakarot was stumped momentarily trying to think of a few good reasons to slow me down. What I didn't know was that a few seconds could really up someone's game.

"First off you don't know who took her. Second you don't know where these people are headed." I rolled me eyes. "Easy its Frieza's men who took her. My proof is Bulma told me he had some crazy ass scientist who had created the things that took her, so there. The second one will only slow me down momentarily. I've only been out for what? Two hours?"

"Brother you've been out for two weeks." My glare shifted from Kakarot to Tarble's boyish features. Once I saw there was no hint of sarcasm in his eyes I let out a furious roar and pushed Kakarot out of my way. Two weeks! Being out that long there was no telling what could have happened to Bulma! Ki pulsed beneath my feet and I let it carry me to the space port.

There was no fucking way I was staying now. "Kakarot you can do nothing to stop me. I have my scouter if there is any information contact me through it." This is when I hopped into the pod and set the coordinates heading in the direction my gut told me too. Just before the pod door slammed closed I had the satisfaction of seeing Kakarot's stupefied expression.

* * *

I don't know how long we just sat there and stared at each other. It was as if we had never come into contact with another living organism and this was our first time. For me it was because I knew what a scientific breakthrough his life meant. For him I wasn't quite sure. Maybe he was taking the term don't take your eyes off of her a bit too literally.

My brain was racing with the knowledge of artificial life. The only thing about himself that amazed me was his eyes. It was like Gero had managed to preserve the essence of ice itself in them. It wasn't just the color but it was the cold that emanated from them and they weren't liquid either. This young man's eyes were the definition of hard or solid. Of course Vegeta's eyes could harden like that as well but ice was very different from onyx.

Finally the piercing stare became too much and I broke the silence. "What's your name?" I mentally laughed at myself. Not the first question that would usually come out of a captive's mouth. Other people would go along the lines of why are you doing this or not really a question but please don't kill me. Then again I wasn't like most people.

"Seventeen", he answered. How odd. He was named after a number. I waited a bit to see if he had any questions but apparently he wasn't one for small talk. Now who in the galaxy could that remind me of? I snickered at my own sarcasm and in response the androids head cocked slightly to the side.

"Did I say something funny?" This just made me laugh harder for no apparent reason and his head cocked just a degree more to the right, his expression never changing. Gero had apparently made his robots stoic. Oh joy to the world.

"No", I sighed. "Then why were you laughing?" This was going to be a long ride. "Where are we going?" Seventeen's head whipped back to its right position and he smirked. Maybe he was not so stoic after all. "To Grandfathers." Grandfather? Oh fuck it. Frieza had officially come up with the weirdest title ever. "Frieza you mean?"

"Yes… Grandfather." Oh gods. I started laughing again. Frieza had just opened himself up for all kinds of verbal abuse. This may be a hell of a lot more fun than I initially thought. Of course I didn't know the androids had come to kidnap me. Speaking of androids…

"Don't you have a partner or something? A blonde female?" Seventeen nodded. Well Shit. Maybe they he was just the funny one. If tis other chick turned out to be a bitch she was the first to go after I got out of these restraints. "Why isn't she in here?"

Seventeen shrugged. "I think she is piloting the ship. She doesn't trust it on its own. Something about old piece of junk." I thought about that for a second… Okay so we were going to Frieza's ship. And I had the power to go super saiyan, well apparently Vegeta said I did. If you add all of this together then I could kill Frieza. The only problem… I couldn't go SS with just a snap of my fingers. Somehow I would have to convince these two to let me train. But how?

"Are you and your friend the only ones on this ship", I asked. This would be a very important piece of information. "She's my sister and yes." Okay one problem down, and two steps in my direction. Now I just had to come up with a plan. A plan to train and somehow get a tracker on this ship. No one said this was going to be easy….

* * *

My fingers tapped against each other, beating out a happy rhythm. Oh I was so ecstatic! No one was going to ruin my good mood. I had just received the transmission stating my androids had Bulma. These people were quick and efficient! Like my Ginyu Force! Oh it was such a good time to be alive.

The transmission was simple. The blonde android had just said "We have the traitor in custody", then the picture shifted to show Bulma strapped to a table that was standing upright. "We should be arriving in four weeks' time", then it had clicked off. Only two more weeks! Then I would have that conniving girl in my grasp.

I was such a clever emperor. I looked to my right shoulder and saw Zarbon standing there. He was ever the dutiful follower. "Zarbon?" His gaze quickly met mine. "Yes my lord?" I smiled at my title. I loved that title. "Do You think I am clever?"

"Of course my lord." He always knew the right thing to say. I smiled and let out a happy sigh. "Zarbon you can have the rest of the day off. I'm feeling happy; maybe I'll go kill some prisoners for sport." Zarbon just nodded. "Thank you for being so gracious my lord." I nodded my consent and he swept out of the room probably to go find the Ginyu's.

So it is decided. Down to the dungeons I must go!

* * *

Okay so not even 2,000 words but this was a filler chapter. I've already started the next one so it should be out soon. Hopefully before the weekend. Sorry for the length and the bad writing but it's all I got for you right now. Next time shit hits the fan! And I promise it'll be at least 5,000 words.


	15. Chapter 15

YAY CHAPTER 15! I hope you are as excited about this one as I am! I know ya'll want to read so I'll stop blabbing but before I go thanks for the reviews! The continued support has been a huge motivator in the continued writing of this story. It has been wonderful, now on to the latest chapter.

P.S. I'm listening to country music as I write this. Hell yea I'm a redneck! Do I care? HELL NO! I love the song Big Green Tractor. YOU GO JASON!

* * *

Chapter 15

**The Power of the Tongue**

Ice blue eyes never left my face, the possessor of them never moved. It was like he was a statue. A statue set on making sure I wasn't doing something covert. But what he didn't know was that my mind was just as strong as my body.

For the past three hours my brain had been playing out numerous situations that all turned out in the enemy's favor. Letting out a huge sigh I let my mind tackle its way through another scenario. This particular time I ended up out of my restraints but my enemy would still be my enemy. What I wanted was to end up out of these chains while making a frienemy. Worst case scenario was that I would get out with just an enemy.

Replaying the scene in my mind I tried to see what influenced the end result. Maybe there was a key point that I could switch and get the solution that I desired. Well maybe mulling over it was not something I should do, after all action was the best course in many cases.

"Seventeen?" His expression didn't change but I felt more than saw that he was attentive. "How long till we get to Frieza's ship?" I couldn't believe it, his eyes left mine and he actually exited the room! The immoveable man moved! Apparently my mind needed some tuning; none of the scenarios had him leaving. Then again that would give me time to get out of these restraints. But then there was no chance of a frienemy. Waiting it out would be in my best interest….

He sauntered back in with the same expression as before, stoic as a rock. He sat back down on his designated stool and his eyes glued themselves back to mine. "A little less than a week." It took me a second to figure out what he meant. Now I was certain my mind needed tuning. "His ship is quite a way from Vegeta-Sei", I trailed off suggesting he fill in why.

"It is to be expected we are at war." I didn't like how he said we. That meant he was absurdly faithful to the Cold Empire. I knew this guy was going to be a challenge to sway but his loyalty was not something I had expected. New people usually were not that faithful. And I knew he was new because he was obviously a very high ranking soldier and he wasn't there when I was.

"Yes I know that but isn't the rule of thumb when at war keep your empire's capital at least three months out. Or if you can't change its position make sure you keep your leader and delegates that far from the opposing capital. In this case it's both the cold empires capital and it houses Frieza and his delegates. My real question is why he was this close to Vegeta-Sei?"

"I was not aware of that rule… Of thumb you called it? But Frieza had been planning your capture for quite a while not to mention he was moving his ship in for attack. It was to be a surprise but then he learned of your transformation and those other plans didn't really matter anymore." That's when Seventeen gave me my ticket out. I thought these guys were supposed to be really smart. No matter, a card in my favor was not one I was going to slip back into the deck.

* * *

The brush flew through my hair easily. I was not brushing my emerald locks because they were tangled. No, brushing was much like a stress reliever to me or a guilty pleasure. The reason I was stressed was simple yet complicated at the same time. How that makes sense I do not know.

My reason was called by the name of Bulma Briefs. I knew from the moment Frieza had come up with his plan that she was to be returning. But what I hadn't expected was this feeling in my gut. I was excited. Yes she had killed a majority of the Ginyu force, leaving only Ginyu alive but that didn't seem to matter. I couldn't fathom why I felt this way.

We had become friends after her memory had been erased, yes. We were the unstoppable duo, yes. We were Frieza's favorites, yes. Did she hate me now? Most likely. Did she wish we had never shared those moments together? Probably. Did she want Frieza dead with every fiber in her being? Undoubtedly.

So I had no reasons to feel this emotion. If she wished those moments between us had never happened then that meant that I am as good as dead to her. Excitement for battle wasn't exactly a thing I possessed so this excitement… It had to mean I thought I was getting a friend back. My best friend ever to be exact. But I wasn't! Oh the heart was such a confusing thing.

The brush handle snapped unexpectedly in my palm. Man… that was my favorite one! I threw the handle and it smacked the wall and broke again. Oh gods she wasn't even here yet and she was already wrecking my life. Well Shit.

* * *

Okay so Seventeen had said that Frieza wanted me because I could transform. What Frieza didn't know was that I couldn't transform by will alone. If this android was smart he would worry that if he didn't present me to Frieza as a perfect specimen he would be punished. And I was going to use that fear in my favor.

Mulling over that particular idea had taken around an hour. Seventeen and I had long sense lapsed into silence. Great, now I was going to have to start up a conversation again. Why did Gero have to make these things so stoic?

"Seventeen?" His lips actually pulled up in a smirk. "Is that how you always start a conversation? Lacking on the social skills are we?" WHAT THE HELL! This guy just went from fucking stoic to cocky! Okay new label for this guy. He is undoubtedly cantankerous.

"No it's not how I always start a conversation!" His smirk stayed firmly on his face and emotion actually came to his eyes. There was a flash of petulance. Maybe bipolar would be a better word then cantankerous.

"Well too late to show me otherwise. Is there something you needed?" Wow this guy reminded me of Vegeta. Arrogant and difficult. "Actually I want to be let out", I motioned my head towards the restraints because the rest of my body was immobile.

"And why would I do such a foolish thing?" Maybe his personality chip or whatever it was had been malfunctioning earlier. It was too big of a difference for just my speaking to make! "Because Frieza wants a super saiyan."

Okay frienemy didn't seem so important now. I just needed to train. The whole point before was if I had a frienemy then I might be able to train but the information he had given me earlier had changed all that. "Explain", he commanded.

"You see I can't just snap my fingers and go SS. I'm going to need to train and I can't do that in these", I said hinting at the restraints once again. "So you are telling me you haven't mastered the transformation?" I answered his question with a nod. "Hold on", he told me and then he left. Probably to consult with his blonde partner.

I made the spirit fingers motion with my hands and smiled a grand smile. YES! I was getting out and I knew it! It was like that time Vegeta and Goku had captured me in that net that was meant for Radittz. Just like how I could see it in Goku's eyes I could see it in the androids. No one knew how special freedom is until you are depraved of it.

Patiently awaiting his return my mind wandered to Vegeta. I was surprised how my heart clenched sending an unpleasant feeling through my chest. The sigh that escaped my lips at that moment was one of intense longing. Tears actually pricked my eyes and I wondered vainly for a second why hadn't he saved me yet? Where was the cavalry or my knight in shining armor? My heart gave another painful squeeze and a tear ran down my cheek. Oh I loved that man more than was probably healthy.

The clank of a foot hitting metal alerted me to the android's return. What I didn't expect was for him to be so close. His finger had caught my tear and he was looking at me curiously. His head once more cocked to the side. What was with this guy?

"Was I to mean earlier? Eighteen said that captors don't usually just sit there and stare. She said that they are mean and insulting. I was playing the part…" My eyes went wide at his confession. Now I was more than convinced he was bipolar. I wondered if this Eighteen was as bad.

"Oh and", he snapped a collar around my neck "you can get down now." He unstrapped me from the contraption and when I stumbled on unused legs he caught me. Wow, I don't think I've ever had a bigger WTF moment in my life.

I fingered the collar trying to show indifference. It was never good to let the enemy know he had the upper hand. "What's this?" The android just smirked. "A ki restricting device. It'll let you walk around with us without the threat of being attacked. Plus it has a tracker in it." Well looks like Frieza had received some new toys while I was away.

"How will I train?"

"Eighteen has been modifying the training chamber so you can't get out or in without us knowing. We will turn the collar off while you are in the training area." My mouth circled into an o shape. That's when we heard the "EMERGENCY OUT OF FUEL! LANDING ON CHEFAOU IN T-MINUS 15 MINUETS." So much for training…..

* * *

"It's called hide-n-seek!" I rolled my eyes. This little girl was annoying. "Why are you so obsessed with this Earth", I inquired. She lifted her shoulders up in a shrug and she flashed me a smile. We were sitting in the middle of the garden her father had designed. Whenever we saw each other it was here, we never planned it of course but we always seemed to just bump into each other.

"So do you wanna play?" Her voice was excited and her eyes were alight. Father had told me one day she was going to be my queen. I had laughed in his face when he confessed but I never protested. She was smart, had a quick tongue, and from what I could gather pretty strong. Everything a queen would need. I nodded to myself and apparently she thought I was agreeing to play with her.

"Okay then Veggie! YOU'RE IT!" She sprinted off from me with an elite's speed. I rolled my eyes. I hated that pet name. But somehow she always managed to get away with it. Well her and my mother. Quietly I contemplated how long it would take for her to realize I wasn't coming. But if I understood the game correctly that would mean I couldn't find her. Well at least in her eyes. And I was never one to take defeat easily or with grace.

Standing up I sprinted after her. I used my nose to follow her scent but the foliage muted it, not to mention it was all over this place. I looked around the water fall, some trees, and in a flower patch but she was nowhere to be found. I was walking past a bush when I heard a quiet giggle.

Apparently she wasn't one for stealth, though where the giggle had emanated form would indeed be good camouflage. It was a rather large bush with bright blue flowers the color of her eyes and hair. I heard another giggle as I kept staring at two particular flowers. They seemed a bit different. My fingers were about to touch them when they disappeared. Was I hallucinating?

Taking a second to get my bearings back together I looked to the bush once more. The flowers were back. These two had black middles while the others had white. Something fishy was going on here. I moved as if to walk away but turned around quickly and grasped where the stem of it would be but instead grasped a nose. Then the giggles erupted. I dragged her out by the nose, she was giggling the whole way until I dropped her in the river.

She came up spluttering. "VEGGIE-KUN THAT WAS NOT NICE! Just because I'm a master of disguise doesn't mean you can throw me into a river whenever you want!" I laughed at her appearance. She looked like a washed up kuntuk (puppy). But while I was laughing I wasn't paying attention to her. When I ended up in the water as well I didn't know what had hit me.

I came up spluttering just as she had. Mother's idea of karma didn't seem so far-fetched at that moment. I glared at the girl who was now laughing at my appearance. "Your face is just priceless!" Ugh! I climbed out onto the bank and she copied me. "Yours will be priceless when it has my handprint forever embedded in it." She stopped laughing then.

I sighed and laid back interlocking my hands and putting them under my head. She stayed silent for a few minutes which was very surprising to me. When I heard a sigh I looked over at her curiously. She was staring at me. "What", I asked.

She jumped like she had been daydreaming and she started to twiddle her thumbs. "Well I was just thinking… I've never been kissed before." I snorted. "You've never been kissed?" She shook her head in the negative. I was surprised to actually see a tear roll down her cheek. "Are you crying?"

She shook her head again. Wow, what had I done wrong? I grabbed her face and turned her to look at me. "I'll kiss you if you want." The smile that came upon her face at that moment was one I knew I would never get tired of seeing. "Really?" I blushed but nodded. I didn't like it when she cried.

She looked at me expectantly and I realized I'd never kissed someone either. She scooted closer to me so our bodies were side by side. I sat up and moved my mouth closer to hers when she harshly whispered. "No no no Veggie! You're doing it all wrong!" She took my hands and put one behind her head and the other on her back. Her own hands slid up to tangle in my hair.

"Do you really have to sit like this?" She nodded. "It's quite uncomfortable…" She just giggled and shrugged. "Other people do it this way." I nodded and when I leaned in this time she didn't protest. I brushed my lips against hers quickly and then pulled away. I was surprised when she jumped up and yelled "MY FIRST KISS!" I was about to shush her when she threw her arms around my neck and gave me a hug. "Thank you so much Veggie!" Then she ran off with a little "EEP" and a skip. I shrugged, first kisses weren't that monumental where they?

* * *

We were landing on Chefaou in 3 minutes. Eighteen, Bulma, and I were all in the control room. Eighteen and Bulma were piloting and I, I was watching Bulma. Her hands flew across the keyboard and at an alarming rate and she was muttering "when did repairs become more important than fuel". Eighteen glared at her for that.

I just kept on smirking. For some odd reason I couldn't stop watching Bulma. It was like seeing a sun or a sky for the first time. To me she was absolutely breath taking. And I couldn't pinpoint if it was just my curiosity or if it was a human emotion I couldn't quite grasp…

"Shit", she cursed. The planet was getting closer faster than expected. I summarized that's why Bulma was so upset, Eighteen too. But she wasn't really one to show it. "You better hold on to something", Bulma called over her shoulder. I did as told and locked my fingers on to the arms of my chair.

The ship hit the ground with an alarming sound and we went skidding across the planet surface. Even holding on I was thrown around so much I felt disgruntled. After all the screaming and skidding was done Bulma actually smiled. The first I had seen from her, it warmed me to my toes. "Let's do that again", she said. Eighteen looked at her cautiously. "You are no ordinary being." Bulma just laughed and shrugged.

"Let's go find some fuel", I finally spoke up. Eighteen nodded in agreement and Bulma jutted out her bottom lip some. "Can I come? I haven't seen the sun in weeks! And I know this planet has one." Eighteen looked at her suspiciously. "Why should we trust you?" I looked at Bulma as well. She was our prisoner after all. "I promise to not try and escape!" Eighteen just rolled her eyes. "People break promises all the time." Bulma actually bared her teeth and growled. "I never go back on a promise." Well she had me convinced.

Eighteen looked at me but I just shrugged. I headed for the door and motioned for them to follow. If Bulma was out and about I could see how she naturally acted. For some odd reason I felt she wasn't exactly comfortable around me and my sister.

* * *

I looked up at the sun and let out a long sigh. I was actually surprised my two captors were letting me come with them. We had just landed on Chefaou. It was a planet notorious for its black market and scumbag population. Pubs and prostitutes littered the streets. Not the kind of place any civil person would dare go.

Eighteen and Seventeen were walking purposefully towards a shop with a rundown sign that said "Gas". I followed since I had no choice. Being a prisoner really sucked. Looking around at all the bars I realized I could really use a good drink. I walked up beside Seventeen and tugged on his shirt.

"What?" I pointed toward a bar that didn't look as bad as the rest. "Can I get a drink?" I only asked seventeen because he seemed to like me more than the woman did. He nodded to my great surprise. "Just let me tell Eighteen." I shook my head in agreement and stood rooted to the spot as he took the ten necessary steps to converse with his sister.

He was back faster than I could say Vegeta five times fast. He just motioned towards the bar so I went on in. It was called Tickle Me Blue. What an odd name. I headed straight for the bar and looked around. There weren't a lot of people in the place. In a corner a man sat with a woman straddling his lap. I quickly looked away and noticed three men also sitting at the bar. One of them was seventeen though. The bartender waddled over to me. He was a very fat and very tall man. "Maron", he asked. "But I just saw you over there!" He looked around wildly to the corner with the man and the hooker.

Wait… Did he just say Maron? That whore from Bostwana that stole my money? I quickly followed his gaze as well and there she was. It was a small world after all! I quickly called her name. I wasn't leaving without what she owed me. "MARON! IS THAT YOU?" I made my voice sound all excited and Seventeen looked at me curiously. I pointed at the whore. "I know her." He nodded at me.

Maron's head shot up like a light. She looked over at me curiously and I could tell she recognized me by the way she angrily pushed her customer away and sashayed over to me. "Well if it isn't miss money bags herself!" I glared at her.

I patted the seat next to me as I head the bartender say "Wow, the same hair what a coincidence!" I just smirked at her. "I know! How odd we end up at the same place!" Seventeen had long since retreated into the shadows. Maron climbed up onto the stool next to mine. "Well I just wanted to buy you a drink", I said. She bared her teeth and what I guess she assumed was a pretty smile. What a dumbass!

"Okay, I'll take one!" That's when I jumped out of the seat and bent Maron's head back so her neck was exposed. "Payback's a bitch", then I snapped her neck. Everyone in the place turned to look at me like I had just committed the worst crime ever. I shrugged. Oh well. Seventeen was beside me in an instant.

"You killed her", he said. "No shit Sherlock now let's go before she doesn't have a body to bury." I stalked out of the bar with seventeen at my heels. At that moment I felt more like the captor and him the prisoner then anyone should ever have the right too. We quickly met up with Eighteen and headed back to the ship.

It wasn't till later that night that Seventeen said something to me. "I'm surprised you didn't try and escape." I shrugged and fingered my collar. "I never go back on a promise, and I have a tracking device." He just nodded and disappeared to wherever those two went. What they didn't know was that while they weren't watching I had reprogrammed the tracker to signal to Vegeta's scouter. And he was on his way right now. I let a victorious smile spread onto my features.

* * *

Okay so not 5,000 words but if you add yesterday's and today's update you get 5,000. So I hope you enjoyed it. The first half wasn't really good so I'm sorry. Sometimes I just am out of whack and it takes a bit to change gears again. Please leave a review! They make chapters appear faster :D


	16. Chapter 16

HELLO READERS! Guess what? WE GOT TO 200 REVIEWS! Ya wanna know what that means? Ya'll are the awesomest people ever! Thanks for the continued support from the silent readers and the reviewers. And thanks to Lilly Moonlight for keeping me occupied so I don't destroy my computer out of boredom.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I often don't do this so for the record I don't own the characters or the other elements made by Akira Toriyama! There I said it! Now go away people in business suits that want to sue me because guess what? YOU CAN'T!

* * *

Chapter 16

**Phone Tag**

My scouter let out a whine. "What" I asked of it. Ever since Vegeta had left I had been receiving messages like nobody's business! I could see now why Vegeta complained about never having quite time.

"Goku we just received a tracker signal from somewhere in Frieza's empire." My ears instantly perked at this. Did Bulma finally find the time to contact us? Or was it a trap? Either choice was probable. Scratching the back of my head nervously I contemplated the facts.

"Do we have anything to verify it is not hostile?" From the other side I could hear sounds of scrambling and a few hushed voices. Why were the people in the intelligence department always so secretive?

"No sir we don't. The only information we have is that it's moving considerably fast, its emanating from the cold empire, and this signal is also being transferred to the prince's ship." I balked at the last one. If Vegeta had that signal he wouldn't stop to think he would charge right on in.

"Is there some way we can scramble the signal so it doesn't reach Prince Vegeta's ship?" More scrambling and whispers ensued. I really hated talking to those people over the scouter. Being in the room and making sure they were telling the truth was much better.

"Sir this signal was sent to Vegeta's ship a whole day before it was sent to us. By now Prince Vegeta is more than aware of it. We could try to scramble it if you like but this particular signal has some amazing protection on it. It would take at least another day to hack into it." Once he said this Bulma came to the front of my mind.

It was a little known fact Bulma's mind was just as great as her strength or maybe even greater. But who was to say the Cold Empire didn't have brilliant minds as well? After all they did come up with machines able to defeat a super saiyan. And in no short time either.

This thinking thing hurt. I wasn't used to working my brain out. That was Vegeta's job, well when he wasn't being a hot head… Come to think of it Vegeta and I weren't really thinkers to begin with. There was a tentative knock at my door as I was about to reply to whoever I was speaking too.

"Just get me through to Vegeta's ship", I quickly told the intelligence department. After that I hung up, only to answer the door. Surprisingly Chichi was there. My headache went away instantly and I smiled. This girl was really nice.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" Motioning her in I looked at the cart she was pushing. I totally forgot it was lunch time. Something is wrong when this happens! Or maybe my headache was blocking out my meal timer….

Chichi pushed the cart beside the table that was in my small apartment. Quickly setting the food on the table she flashed me a quick smile. "How has your day been", she inquired. I shrugged and moved to sit down.

"I guess it's been alright. The only bad thing is that this activity the intelligence department calls thinking keeps on giving me headaches." She turned to face me with her hands on her hips.

"Did you really just say that?" I nodded and gave her a questioning look. She shook her head and put her hands on her hips. Uh-oh definite lecture coming in 1, 2, and 3.

"Goku only rich warriors like you would say such an impudent thing! A lot of us only manage to get by using our heads! That's why my son is going to be a scholar! I'm going to send him to the best intelligence academy and then he's going to be off to study the universe and become the smartest boy ever!"

Her son was going to be a scholar? I doubted that if the dad had anything to do with it. "Goku are you even listening to me?" My eyes snapped back up to her and I nodded again. "Then repeat the last thing I said."

"Goku are you even listening to me", I repeated. She threw a napkin on the table. I pushed it away. Napkins are for sissys.

"No Goku before that!" She took up her lecture pose again. Oh god I hope she will settle for a summary. I wasn't going to be able to repeat the thing word for word.

"Normal people use their heads every day and your son is going to be a scholar who will be deemed the smartest in the universe." Her eyes lit up like she was proud of me. I puffed my chest out a little. I was proud of myself!

"I guess you were listening… So what do you think of my son becoming a scholar?" A faint pink dusted her cheeks when she asked me. A smile spread over my face. Was she looking for my approval?

"I think it would be great. But he should also be trained in fighting just in case. Maybe he could be deemed strongest and smartest?" Chichi's eyes blazed with hope and happiness. I hadn't said anything that important…

"Do you really think so?" I nodded and then turned to my food. Even the distraction of Chichi couldn't keep me away from eating. I dug in like the world was ending tomorrow. Chichi's laugh rang out at my antics and I stopped chewing a moment to savor the sound.

She patted me on the back. "I'll see you later Goku! And if you get another headache come see me. People tell me I have magic fingers", the last part she said with a wink. I just smiled and she laughed because my mouth was full of food. Chichi left with a smile and a wave.

I don't know what it is about her but I like that girl, even if she did want her son to become a scholar. My eyes darted to the door that had just shut behind her. Maybe I would go see her for a headache…

* * *

"Prince Vegeta there is a message for you", my pods navigator said. There was a message for me? I prayed that it wasn't some royal message. My father had been sending me stupid reports of stupid meetings for seven stupid hours!

"Play it", I commanded. If it was a report I would just say delete immediately or blow the navigators audio control off. Rolling my eyes my gaze flew to the signal I was following. I had been in space for a while now and all of a sudden a random tracker signal was sent to be programed into my scouter. I transferred it to the ship and prayed it was Bulma. Even if it was a trap… I would just kill everyone there.

"Vegeta this is Goku. Contact me as soon as you get this message. I need to talk to you, pronto." I was surprised at the urgency in Kakarot's voice. It was only in times of great distress when that tone came out. "Delete", I commanded. The navigator beeped telling me the message had been erased.

I snapped my scouter on to my ear. If Kakarot was speaking like this then something on Vegeta-Sei must be going wrong. I had left him in charge of my shirked duties so I could go retrieve the woman. Hopefully Kakarot hadn't fucked something up big time. "Call Kakarot."

"Oh Vegeta! I've been waiting for you to call! What took you so long? Can you hear me? Where are you?" I rolled my eyes. The clown wasn't even giving me time to answer.

"I just got your stupid message. Yes I can hear you retard. I'm in the middle of space! Don't you remember me slamming the pod door in your face?" I hoped he did. Kakarot's face at that moment had been absolutely priceless.

"Vegeta this isn't time to be vague", there was that tone. What in the world was wrong out there?

"Kakarot what the fuck is wrong with you? No beating around the bush just spit it out!" I practically yelled through my scouter and I could just picture Kakarot rolling his eyes. He was about the only one who could get away with that… well except for that blue harpy.

"Vegeta are you following a tracker signal?" Okay. So nothing was wrong at home. It was just him worrying. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Yes, what is the issue?"

"You shouldn't be following it!" Kakarot could be so bothersome sometimes.

"And why not?"

"Vegeta it's probably a trap! I know it's coming from the cold empire but that doesn't mean its Bulma! Vegeta you have to listen to me! We can't have the Prince of Vegeta-Sei dead when we are in the beginning of a war!"

Did Kakarot really have no sense? "Kakarot I've already thought of that." I rolled my eyes so that I was momentarily blind from them rolling so far back. I nearly chuckled. That was one thing Tarble had managed to teach me.

"And so why are you still following it", he asked worriedly. What? Did he think I was crazy? I had a whole list of reasons why I should and only one that I shouldn't be following this signal. Besides who was stupid enough to take on a Super Saiyan?

"Kakarot that answer is simple. I left to get the woman back and that is what I will do. If there is even a chance she will be there I'm going. Not to mention only a select few know my personal scouter contact code. I left my stupid work one with you. If I was being led into a trap then Bulma would have to have turned traitor and I know that is not possible. She hates Frieza even more so than I do! And last but not least I'm a super saiyan. Those androids have Bulma so the trap would actually be a non-existent one."

I could practically here Kakarot thinking over everything I had just said. He knew I was right and there was no way in hell he was convincing me to turn around.

"Oh… I never thought of it like that", he said. Of course he didn't. He was my comrade and he tended to forget that what he had access to only a few others had the same privileges. Maybe I should have left Nappa in charge of my work…

"Now will you leave me alone? I need to rest."

"Okay. Bye Vegeta! Call me before you reach the tracker signal." I thought I heard him mutter something like time to get my headache fixed before he hung up but I couldn't be sure. My scouter cut off the transmission and shifted to static. I threw the thing beside me and said "Off". I really did need my rest because if I was right about the androids being with Bulma I was going to need it… big time.

* * *

I lounged in the chair I was currently occupying. Flipping through channels relentlessly I sighed. Romance, no. Romantic comedy, no. Drama, HELL no. Soap Opera, nah. Finally I gave up and turned the stupid thing off.

"Bored", asked a mechanical voice. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at 17. Ever since Chefaou he had picked one personality and it wasn't one I quite enjoyed. Not to mention he was totally all on guard duty now. Flipping my hair I ignored his question.

"18 wants you to go train", he said after a few minutes of silence. 18 wanted me to train? Oh joy! These androids had me in the training room nonstop. In fact I had come out to sleep only a few hours ago and well to put it simple I had become an insomniac. I think I liked these people more before our little gas stop. I don't know what happened but all of a sudden they were different.

18 had gone from stoic and an introvert to bitchy and popping up at odd times. 17 had gone from bipolar and I'm all in your personal space to stoic and captor. Again the thought passed through my mind that certain situations made them switch into certain people.

My hypothesis had me trying out all kinds of crazy stuff all the time lately. Like one day I had just come out of the training room and while I would never cheat on Vegeta I threw 17 a wink and shook my hips so that my walk was exaggerated. I was surprised to see him blush a bit but then he went back to himself.

Then another time I was in bed and 18 popped in to do her 'nightly' check. I laid there like a good girl because I usually liked to piss her off and she didn't comment in the slightest! Although the next morning she did make me toast…

Other experiments had been launched but they were too embarrassing to think about. Especially when I went streaking through the hall… I let out a laugh at that memory. Embarrassing but funny to say the least.

"Did you hear me Bulma?" I nodded but didn't answer in voice. My latest experiment was the silent treatment. I was sure I would at least get a rise out of 17 with this particular one. "A nod doesn't mean anything Bulma. Did you lose your voice or are you ignoring me?"

I turned to look at him and a huge smirk appeared on my lips. 17 just glared me down. "I'm not one to play games. 18 said she wants you training right now. You still haven't mastered super saiyan!" I rolled my eyes and turned away again. Idiot, I had learned they just didn't know.

"Bulma I will drag you in there if I have to." That boy wasn't dragging me anywhere! I stood up indignantly a plan already forming. I led the way to the training room knowing 17 was behind me every step of the way.

When we arrived 17 said "17", and the door swung open. It only recognized his and 18s voices. Too bad for him he didn't know I had been working on my imitating skills. I moved so fast he didn't even see me coming. I threw him into the room and said "18", because it was easier to mimic a female's voice, since I am one. The door swung shut with a metallic thud.

I had the great pleasure of seeing confusion move its way across that ever stoic face. And to top it all off I snapped my fingers and went SS right then and there. Then his face went to horror. I winked and left. There was no way he could get out. Now I just have to find 18 and lock her in there and then patiently wait for Vegeta to arrive.

I walked around for a bit looking for 18 since she didn't give off a Ki signature. When my efforts proved futile I let my plan drift away and went to my room. It was probably three in the morning. I really needed some sleep right about now. I hope when I wake up 17 and 18 are different because I don't know how much longer I can take their crap.

* * *

I paced the room nervously. All I could think of is I hope my sister doesn't destroy her. Because I knew once she singled us out she would challenge us. The weird thing was that I wanted Bulma to live more so than my sister. This is anything but normal.

I punched the stupid wall. Why had 18 and I not thought of this? Why was there only one exit? Was Bulma okay? Would she kill me if she managed to destroy my sister? What was going on out there? Why was this room soundproof?

"17 what are you doing in there", I heard 18 ask over the loudspeaker. My eyes flew to the single speaker in the room. Please let Bulma be alive.

"I got locked in here by Bulma." I could hear 18 laugh on the other side. Ha ha very funny. At least that laugh told me Bulma was alive. Now the question was why hadn't she fought my sister? I had just witnessed her go SS. That meant a fight for sure. Why did this woman always seem three steps ahead of me? "Just get me out of here", I said.

Not a minute later did the door swing open. 18 reclined against the side of it. "Having fun yet", she asked. I just flipped my hair, something I had picked up from Bulma. My sister just rolled her eyes. "You're no fun anymore."

"That's because I'm doing my job."

"When I told you to do your job I didn't mean get all serious with me. You know that you can't have feelings for this girl. Grandfather will probably destroy her after he's got his money back." I stalked towards Bulma's room. This time I was going to tear her a new one.

"18 you know I don't have feelings for her. Just leave me alone will you." She flicked my wrist and kept walking beside me.

"Oh 17 I know and you know that you already like her." I balked and stopped in my tracks.

"I DO NOT!" My sister laughed at my face and pointed at me.

"Your reaction right there tells me you do." I let out an impressive growl for being a machine and not a live animal.

"By whose standards?" She just laughed some more.

"My database tells me so." I rolled my eyes and flipped her off. When I reached the hall that Bulma's room was located 18 sauntered away to go play around on the radio or something. I stormed in to be met with the sort of sight that would be labeled as Kodak moment by earthling standards.

Bulma was curled up on her bed hugging a pillow. Her blue hair cascaded around her in a shimmering waterfall. Her mouth was in an o shape like she had just finally gotten the joke. Cheeks, nose, and neck were all a slightly rosy color like she was blushing madly from a comment I couldn't hear.

I watched her for a second and she scrunched her nose up and her toes curled. Bulma let out a giggle in her sleep. Then she whispered "Vegeta" and that's when an explosion rocked the ship. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. I took off running for the control room.

* * *

Okay so not very long but I think it's better than the two previous chapters. To make up for its short length I will be posting another chapter sometime this weekend. Oh and sorry for the cliffhanger but life wouldn't be interesting without them now would they? Thanks for reading and drop a review! NEXT time Vegeta has finally reached Bulma… but exactly how close are they to Frieza's mother ship? And what about poor 17s "feelings" for Bulma? All shall be explored in the next chapter. SO STAY TUNED!

Pretty, pretty, PPPPRRREETTTTYYY, and pretty please drop a review. Ya know I love em! And I know ya'll like more chapters. Reviews= MORE CHAPTERS! YAY! GO TEAM! (Sorry about the long A/N)


	17. Chapter 17

Okay I'm sorry I didn't update this past weekend but at least I update weekly unlike some authors who choose to wait months. Forgive me? I went to see some puppies today… I'm still feeling all warm and fuzzy inside from their extreme cuteness. P.S. I'm going to put the names of the persons POV so it's not as confusing. You'll see what I mean :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Akira Toriyama's material. Bite me

* * *

Chapter 17

**Double the Trouble**

VEGETA

I pulled my pod into the docking bay of the large ship that the signal had been emanating from. My heart raced with the promise of battle and a smirk appeared on my lips. Blasting open the door because I was impatient I was met with an android, the one with the black hair.

"Where is your sister? Too scared to even face me?" In reality she was probably guarding Bulma, but it was better to come off cocky than compliant. The android looked at me uncertainly like I was missing something.

"I'm sorry but if I remember correctly it was my sister and I who kicked your ass last time. You are in no position to threaten me." Then again sometimes delving straight into the fight wasn't a bad idea. "Besides she's not scared of anything. The only reason she isn't in this room is because she is talking to Frieza."

My comeback was on the tip of my tongue but that last bit had intrigued me. "Frieza," I inquired. Most people went in this order. Battle, kill, and then report. These androids were stupider then I first thought.

"Eighteen is asking what we should do with you…" They had deemed me unworthy as a threat? Oh I was going to show them a thing or two! I sped towards the android and threw a punch that connected with the side of his face.

He went flying into the wall but was back before I could even think loser. Flurries of punches and kicks were dealt out. Dodging wasn't easy but landing a hit was close to impossible. My hair flashed yellow and my eyes changed. The ship let out a groan and I knew I should power down, but when was I one to ever back down?

My knuckles collided with the androids middle as my transformation momentarily blinded him. The hit sent him through a wall into what looked like sleeping quarters. I turned my scouter on quickly and tried to zone in on Bulma's power signature but nothing came up. I didn't experience panic but it was something close to it.

He was back up quicker than expected but it gave me enough time to power up a small ki blast. Letting it loose it flew towards him at an alarming rate. I grinned knowing victory couldn't be too far away.

* * *

SEVENTEEN

I let the blast hit me because we were on a ship in the middle of space with no way of living if it was damaged. Even if I was artificial life air was a necessity. The blast hit me with a devastating impact. My body was thrown back forcefully breaking more walls. As soon as I stopped moving I hopped back up to see the Prince's unbelieving grimace.

Smirking I came at him while he was slightly alarmed. My arms snaked around him and my legs as well. Before he knew it I had him in a full body lock down. I was surprised he didn't say anything. He just let out grunts and tried bucking me off but I held on for dear life. I sent the alarm off in my brain.

My sister and I were connected like that. We had communicators so that we could track each other, or call for help. In this case I was calling for help. Eighteen appeared in seconds holding an object.

"Apparently Frieza wants this one alive brother. Follow me," she said. Well if she hadn't noticed I wasn't actually in control here. I only had the privilege of being able to make Vegeta incapable of moving.

"Eighteen I think I might need a little help here." The ship let out another groan as if agreeing with me. My sister just smirked as if saying oh yea, sorry I forgot about him. The object she was holding turned out to be the ki restricting collar, which also had the function of paralyzing a person. Was it handy or what?

Eighteen snapped it on quickly and pulled the remote out. Her fingers flew over its surface and soon I was the only thing keeping Vegeta from falling ungracefully to the floor. His hair turned back to its normal color and the smirk that was ever present on the prince's face fell away as well.

Eighteen motioned me to follow her and I moved Vegeta so that he was in my arms. "Where is Bulma," I asked. She shot me a look that said where do you think? I rolled my eyes at her, and for the first time the thought how did this guy even get here crossed my mind. I looked down at the prince's face.

His eyes were closed but his jaw was set and I could tell that he was angry. Somehow he still managed to hold his head up at a slight angle in that I'm better than you posture. We reached the part of the ship that had been designated as the holding cell.

It was a large gray room that regulated ki so that a person could not break through the walls. It didn't surprise me to see Bulma's small figure pressed against the door. Her face literally so close her nose looked like that of a pig! She couldn't be that excited to see this man. What was so great about him anyways? I had the sudden violent urge to just throw him as hard as I could into the room but Bulma wouldn't like that…

My sister opened the door and pushed Bulma so that she landed on her butt. Tears were in the woman's eyes as she saw her fallen prince. I wouldn't throw him in but that didn't stop me from dropping him. I gave Bulma an I'm sorry look.

If that stupid Prince hadn't come then she could still be roaming around or training. She seemed to like both. Now I knew she would hate me for sure. If not for defeating her prince in battle then for locking her up in a room where she could do nothing. Shit.

* * *

BULMA

Vegeta was dropped unceremoniously two feet away from me. Seventeen sent me a look as he walked out of the room with his sister, but I was too preoccupied to really care. Crawling over to Vegeta took every ounce of strength I had. For some reason this room made me unbearably weak.

My fingers reached out and grazed over his face. Onyx eyes snapped open with a force so strong I was surprised his eyes didn't pop out. Moving Vegeta's head into my lap I let a few tears escape my eyes. I finally had him. I could touch, see, and even smell him now. I breathed in deeply committing his scent to memory.

But what had they done to him? I could clearly see moving wasn't an option. His eyes said everything for him though. They were guarded but there was a light in them. I knew that light very well. It was the light that only came out for me. I bent my head down so that my lips gently grazed over his.

His didn't move against mine because of his state of paralysis. I glared at the door from where the androids had exited. I was going to kill them. "Vegeta", I asked. He looked at me as if saying stupid woman you know I can't talk. I shrugged; I really just wanted to say his name.

"Let him move you idiots! Give me at least that much!" Then I looked down at Vegeta. "Or are you," I never got to complete my thought though because all of a sudden I was pinned to the floor.  
Vegeta was on top of me smirking. What in the world?

His lips crashed down against mine and out of the corner of my eye I could see him hold up the finger. I giggled but then pushed him gently away. "Vegeta what are you doing here?" He gave me that are you serious expression but then rolled his eyes.

"You called", he said. I nodded telling him he was right.

"I meant in this room." I knew I had struck a nerve the minuet he pulled away. Uh-oh.

"The androids", he spat it out like the sound of it tasted bad. Well duh he couldn't beat them. I knew that all along. Apparently he hadn't thought that through. But then he sent me THE look. The look that said shut up and be quiet because I know something you don't.

Curiosity nearly engulfed me but I knew we were being surveyed. Was being captured part of his plan? Did he even have a plan? Vegeta didn't strike me as the planning type but sometimes we all had moments of greatness.

Vegeta managed to stand up and walk to a corner where he leaned against the wall looking for all the world like he owned the place. I tried to copy him but had to result to crawling. Apparently sheer determination was something you had to have to be able to stand up in here and well right now I wasn't as determined about standing as much as being near Vegeta.

He sent me a withering look as I sat with my back against the wall. Apparently me crawling over to him was something he didn't enjoy seeing. Well at least in enemy territory. I don't think he would mind as much if we were say… back home… in his room… on the bed? I nearly giggled at the thought.

My eyes wandered up to his face. Unsurprisingly he was glaring the door down. His jaw was set in a hard line indicating he was thinking about something. Onyx eyes flashed with anger and humor. An odd combination some might think but not when you're around Vegeta all the time.

* * *

Okay…. Another chapter will be out tomorrow! I PROMISE! I'll get up early just to make it happen! And it'll be around seven pages long. This was only four. Again sorry for the length but my muse is kicking my ass around to write something RIGHT now so I'll see ya'll tomorrow! Don't forget to review even if it is short!


	18. Chapter 18

Okay so I'm going to stop promising this and that because apparently I never follow through… Sorry about that. But weekly is better than some people right? Anyways here is that new chapter yall have been asking for

WARNING: This story will end pretty soon, I thought it would be around 20 chapters and it will be… Maybe just over 20?

WARNING 2: Some of what could be considered disturbing material is in the confines of this chapter. Read at your own risk….

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Akira's material, or to make it clearer DBZ. Bite me

* * *

Chapter 18

**Strategist**

BULMA

As morning melded into nights my eyes never left his face. It didn't matter that it always wore an impenetrable mask. It didn't matter that that face hardly ever turned towards me. What mattered was that I was with him, and he with me.

During these long days food was delivered to us regularly. It was never enough to fill us but it kept us alive. I guess whatever favor I had earned with my androids was gone.

Wait? Did I just say my androids?

I let out a light gasp at the realization. I did say that! That wasn't good…. That meant I was attached. Shit.

"Woman?" It came out more as a threat than as an inquiry. It was one of those things you just had to know Vegeta long enough for. I wanted to not answer but his warm hand on my tense shoulder practically screamed I command you to tell me.

I glanced up briefly. "I think…. I think that we're almost there." So what? I lied. The life I used to know was a lie so shouldn't it be second nature? Vegeta just rolled his onyx eyes and went back to glaring at the door.

Ever since I figured Vegeta had a plan I'd been trying to get him to tell me about it. Of course we couldn't verbally because we were under surveillance but apparently his body language wasn't complex enough to tell me.

At least that's what his body language said… God I was probably going insane from being locked into this room so long. My fingers beat an erratic tattoo across Vegeta's white boot. Since I was sitting and he was standing it was the easiest place for me to reach.

They kept up a steady rhythm and soon I realized it was one of my favorite songs. I started to hum the nocturne of shadow and I felt Vegeta relax. Did he like this song too? I kept on humming until the door opened up to reveal an unexpected visitor. Well I guess Vegeta did have a plan after all.

* * *

VEGETA

I smiled as the saiyan was thrown into the room with us. My eyes darted to look at Bulma for a second to see her reaction. It seemed as if she was wavering between guilt and happiness.

Eighteen the bratty blonde sent me a sneer before she exited. If only looks could kill then she would be sizzled through by now. I didn't make a move to help the new recruit up but Bulma did.

"BROLLY!" She practically tackled the guy and a small growl escaped my lips. Brolly hugged her quickly then pushed her away. At least someone got my message. Bulma turned back around towards me with a smile on her lips but with rage in her eyes.

"VEGETA HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO SELFISH! HE! My brother might die now that you've led him to us! Why did you do that?" I could see that her anger was the only thing keeping back the tears. Why was this girl so hormonal?

"Actually harpy it was you who led him here and not I." I gave her a triumphant smirk and she just kept on glaring.

"Explain", she commanded. How bold I thought sarcastically.

"Four days after I left I told Brolly my coordinates and what I was doing. I gave him the choice to follow me but ALWAYS stay four days behind me. Your brother of course agreed. In exchange for his backup I would send any signals that were sent to my ship to his as well."

She nodded clearly understanding. At least she wasn't one of those naïve fools who kept on asking the same damn question over, and over, and over, and over, and over again. Her glare shifted towards Brolly now. I let out a sigh I didn't know I had been holding in.

"Now explain yourself little brother. WHY would you do this? I know I'm your sister but it's practically a death sentence!" She yelled the last part in frustration.

"Do you not have faith that we will win", I inquired. It pissed me off that she didn't even think we could win. She shook her head no but I could see the doubt in her eyes.

I leaned back against the wall in my usual position. I would let the siblings have their rivalry but now it was time to work on my other part of the plan. The part that included blood and victory.

* * *

SEVENTEEN

I stood like a statue and stared at the illuminated screen. None of them moved, or spoke, or twitched. For awhile I thought I'd gone crazy until Prince Vegeta snorted at something. What he was snorting at remains oblivious to me.

My eyes flashed very quickly to the small clock on the control panel. Only ten minuets to go… A wave of something washed through me but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. Eighteen walked in at exactly t-minus five minuets. I sighed and nodded. She just started hitting buttons and let a grin appear on her face.

Why she was looking forward to this I had no clue… It seems like I don't know a lot of anything lately. As a purple button began to flash and the sound system started singing "Frieza, Frieza, Frieza, FRIEZA!" (TFS reference! You all know you love that ringtone!). My head nodded along without my consent but the sound torture didn't last long because the purple button went off and the room started to fill with purple gas instead.

It wasn't my room though. It was the room where Bulma, The Prince, and her brother were. I actually flinched when she collapsed on the floor coughing and screaming Vegeta's name. How… How I wished it were me instead.

"Well come on brother! Grandfather will be so happy to see us!" She headed towards the captive room but I did not follow. It was true we were only about an hour out from the mother ship but I wasn't ready to go in there. I wasn't ready to see Bulma die.

* * *

BULMA

The first thing I heard was cackling. A high-pitched annoying cackling. The kind of sound that just made you want to tear whatever was making it heads off. I was about to move to do so when I realized I couldn't move….

"OH LOOK my pets! I think my little traitor is awakening! Shall we give her a warm greeting?" After the cackling voice stopped talking I heard the sound of a throaty grunt and the smell of blood assaulted my nose.

It smelled like cinnamon and pine needles. Oh no. Oh god please no! My eyes flashed open to see a sight I wish could be erased. Vegeta was on his knees. The only thing holding him up was Frieza's tight hold on his beautiful black hair. Blood surrounded him, was upon him, and even caked in his hair. How… How long had they been at his?

Vegeta's clothes were tattered and there were gashes left and right. I wanted to close my eyes and wake up. This was all just a bad dream! "Oooo I think she enjoyed it don't you Zarbon? I think you should hit him again."

The maniacal thing that was in Zarbon's hand looked like a whip with glass and shards of something else sharp fastened to it. Even the sight of it made me want to flinch but when the whistle of the wind caught my ears I screamed.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" The whip stopped just inches from his chest but I didn't relax at all. Frieza let go of his hair and he slumped to the floor.

"Zarbon pick that up", he pointed to Vegeta like a piece of trash and I let out a vicious snarl. My eyes quickly raked the room for Brolly and found him broken in a corner. The only thing that told me he was alive was the slight movement he made while breathing.

"Let me down from here right now Frieza. If you don't the world will know how much of a coward you truly are! Not even willing to give your enemy a fair fight? Absolutely pathetic!"

I knew he had a short temper so I wasn't surprised when he slapped me so hard my head whipped to the side. I was apparently strapped to some sort of contraption, and I wanted down. If I got hurt in the process so be it!

"I am not a coward!" When the words left his mouth I put on my best prove it face.

"I just brought down two of the strongest people your race has to offer and you call me a coward? I will make you die a slow and painful death!" This was getting me no where. Maybe one last try?

"You're still a coward for a couple of reasons. One is I'm strapped to this table. You would usually give your opponent the chance to fight or at least try and defend themselves. Two Vegeta probably won the emotional battle if not the physical. And the only reason he didn't kick your cowardly ass to Vegeta-Sei and back is because you most likely cheated. Three-"

I was cut off as a ki beam let me loose of my restraints. My eyes flashed to Vegeta who was standing on top of Zarbon's corpse with the green man's head in his hand. I just grinned and looked at Frieza. "I rest my case. If your secondhand man goes down that fast imagine how soon you'll be following."

I didn't say anything else as I charged him head on. People started to pour in as Frieza let out a few frustrated screams. I knew Vegeta could handle them but I was focused on my goal. We traded kicks and blows and Frieza was taking pretty much everything I dealt out… As I started to get a bit conceited he side swiped me giving him the opportunity to not only transform into his second form but straight to his third.

A lot of the minions stopped to stare in awe for I was one of the very few that had seen him like this. To bad for him he had created his own ending. When we engaged in battle again Frieza had become much faster.

"Don't worry little one I'll kill you quick, but I promise that it will hurt." Well how would death ever feel nice? As he said this a bright light flashed throughout the room as Vegeta went super saiyan. Well wasn't that surprising. I followed suit.

Frieza's eyes went wide as he looked between his own monster and the other one that was currently killing everything in sight. I didn't take his distraction for granted like I should have, and that's where it cost me.

* * *

Oh I KNOW! You all just love me so much right now! Lol, jk. I'm sorry about the cliffy but there SHOULD be another chapter soon. I just can't stay away! Review and I'll see what I can do about the next chapter lets say…. Tomorrow?

If you have comments, concerns, or ideas leave them all! I'm open and listening! REVIEW XD

P.S. I have a poll about this story! Check it out, it will affect how this one ends


	19. Chapter 19

SO the new chapter is here today. Now I only have three hours so this one will also be short. Sorry about that but it's the best I can do of right now. ENJOY!

WARNING: This story WILL end soon

DISCALIMER: I do not own DBZ, bite me

* * *

Chapter 19

**Price and Priceless**

VEGETA

I killed without a care. All the minions rushing in were easy and I had one goal in mind, kill Frieza. A lot of them were distracted for a moment so I took the time to go super saiyan.

Everyone's attention quickly returned to me. Some kept on fighting and some ran away. No matter, I would get them later. It didn't take long for me to feel Bulma go SS too. I smiled because I knew victory was in our grasp.

I felt a body collide with mine and I hit the floor out of sheer surprise. No one had tried jumping on me yet. I quickly shifted so I had the person pinned under me and I was shocked to see it was Bulma. How in hell had this happened?

Bulma was glaring but not at me. My head whipped around just in time to see Frieza coming at us full speed. I jumped up, expecting her to do so as well but that didn't happen.

Bulma let out ki blasts towards Frieza. They were very concentrated so it looked like a laser. He dodged them easily enough and changed his course towards me. I backhanded him and he went flying into a wall.

My attention was suddenly regained by the minions who decided to all run away. I blasted them but some still made it out. The cloud of dust that was left in their wake was parted by none other than Ginyu himself.

"Oh if it isn't Prince Vegeta and his whore." A smirk spread over my face. It was going to take a lot more than petty insults to deter me. What did surprise me though were the two beings behind him, the androids.

"Finally decided to show your faces? I was worried you were too busy digging your own graves that I wouldn't get to send you to hell." Ginyu's hand went up to cover where his heart was.

"Oh Vegeta…. That hurt. That really hurt." I felt like saying something else but his very presence was just so annoying I couldn't help but kill him. Flying over I shoved my hand through his chest and brought out his heart.

"You know what they say, never make hand gestures because a deaf person could be watching and he could get the wrong idea." I let out a laugh. The two androids just stared at me. I was contemplating killing the black haired one first but the bratty bitch was much more annoying.

"Now tell me, does a machine like you ever experience fear?" Blondie just stared me down. Well their no fun. I was about to power up and take her but she held a hand up, halting me.

"Grandfather doesn't want us to kill you. So just stand there like a good little boy would and wait until he is done with the blue one." My good mood diminished within the blink of an eye. Well if they weren't going to fight me I could be other places.

My eyes searched the huge room to see where Bulma was. Frieza had since transformed for a fourth time. He held her by her neck and she was grappling to get loose. I took off in their direction but the androids caught me.

The boy pushed me on my knees while kicking me in the gut. His hands quickly locked mine together so that I couldn't move them.

"Lord Frieza we have him down." Frieza turned towards me with a wicked glint in his eye. That's when I felt it. A pulse that made me shiver to my bones. Frieza didn't scare me… but this did.

Bulma's hands suddenly stopped clawing at the tyrants. They fell to her stomach and her eyes weren't narrowed with hate, they went wide with wonder. This could NOT be happening.

Apparently Frieza didn't feel the pulse or notice her actions but he dropped her anyways. I winced when she hit the floor because it wasn't just her now, it was also my heir. While she was being strangled she transformed back into her normal state but the moment she hit the ground she went SS again.

"You just don't learn do you", asked Frieza. I watched in horrid amazement as she tackled him to the ground. She kept on punching him in the face and it didn't take long until he looked like a bloody pulp.

"This is for me", a punch in the face "This is for Vegeta", a kidney jab "AND THIS is for my baby" she ripped his heart out. That's when blondie moved. "GRANDFATHER!" She was heading towards Bulma at faster pace than an SS. I violently tried to get my restrainer to let go but he wouldn't budge.

Bulma took Eighteen head on. When Eighteen landed a punch in the stomach I snarled. The faint pulse that I could feel shuttered but it didn't go out. Bulma's eyes went wide with worry until they filled with hate. The pulse that I could feel from Bulma suddenly shot up. It at least doubled and the golden energy that surrounded her deepened and exploded sending the android flying.

When Blondie got up and kept coming, still landing hits the pulse that Bulma was emitting got even stronger. Her hair grew out and the energy pulsated once, twice, then it became laced with blue. And suddenly the android was no more. The grip that held me down suddenly loosened and I took the advantage to hit him while sending him in Bulma's direction. I thought that she would kill him too…

* * *

BULMA

As Seventeen slid in front of me I couldn't help but see the fear in his eyes. But not only that, there was submission. The hand that was about to blast him to smithereens withdrew and I dropped to my knees so that I was beside him.

"Do you promise to neither harm me, Vegeta, or any other saiyan?" Seventeen looked slightly confused but nodded. "I need your word", I commanded.

"I promise to not harm you, Prince Vegeta, or any other saiyan." He looked honest so I nodded and then fell to the floor myself. Somehow Vegeta caught me before I hit it.

The feeling of freedom, revenge, and justice washed over me and I was overwhelmed. Did I really just kill Frieza? Was my father really revenged? The triumphant look in Vegeta's eyes told me yes.

My hand suddenly moved to my belly. Did he know? I gave Vegeta a questioning glance. "You have horrible timing woman." I gave a shaky laugh as Vegeta hefted me off of the ground and into his arms.

"Why didn't you kill the other android?" I just rolled my eyes as an answer. Wasn't it obvious? He didn't deserve to die. I looked behind me to the android that was now sitting up watching us leave to wherever we were going. I motioned for him to follow.

The expression that swept over his features made me laugh, absolutely priceless. He stood up and followed though. "Where are we going", I asked Vegeta.

"To the hanger, we came and did what we needed to. It's time to go home now." I could hear the protectiveness that was intertwined in is voice. "Is that tin-can coming with us?" I nodded.

"He wants to and I'm not going to leave him here to die." Vegeta's face told me he didn't like the idea but the choice was mine. Even though he was a prince I was the one who could go SSJ3.

As we entered the hanger many people fled. I fleetingly wondered what all these people would do no that Frieza was dead but then I remembered King Cold and Cooler. If we were still at war then I would deal with them later.

Suddenly I remembered someone I had forgotten in the heat of the moment. "BROLLY!" My stupidity hit me all at once. Vegeta looked down at me and I met his eyes with panicked ones.

"Tin-can go get Brolly, be back here in three minuets or we're leaving without you." I was going to hit him for ordering around Seventeen but I didn't really feel up to it at the moment.

I was surprised with the size of the ship that Vegeta picked. It was fairly large, and could easily fit all of us in it then some. I was expecting him to pick pods but I guess he wanted to keep an eye on me.

Vegeta carried me to a large room and placed me on the bed. "Don't move a muscle. I'll be back soon." As he left the idea really hit me. I was having a baby. Not just any baby either. The heir to Vegeta-Sei.

* * *

Okay so I know its short but combine this one and yesterday's you got a pretty hefty chapter. For those who are freaking out this is NOT the end. And yes Trunks will be in this story obviously.

I remember someone asking if Trunks would pop up sooner or later and well I hope this is poppy enough for you. It was kinda unexpected I guess.

OH and my sister just went into labor so maybe that's why he's in this chapter too. Don't forget to review. I love you all!

WARNING: Review (lol)


	20. Chapter 20

Well….. There is no excuse this time, for my prolonged absence this is. I hope that you can all forgive me and enjoy this last chapter of this story. I want to give a special thanks to those who took the time to review and those who have been quiet but have stayed with me throughout the story. You all have made this first story one I will never forget. Thank you so much and now I present to you the last chapter of The Insider.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BULMA

I scampered down the halls lightly, my curls bouncing as I headed toward the garden. My birthday was only two days away and I was so excited! As I walked into the garden I heard someone crying. I stopped bouncing around and headed toward the small voice.

As I turned the corner I saw something I would never forget. Prince Vegeta was sitting under the shade of a tree silent tears running down his face as he hiccupped quietly. "Vegeta" I asked in shock. He was not the one to cry…. ever.

When he realized I was standing there he got up and walked away at a fast pace. This normally would have set my temper a flare but the shock of seeing the arrogant almighty Vegeta crying had made me beyond curious. I caught up to him and touched his arm gently.

Vegeta whipped around faster than the speed of light and pushed me so I landed on the ground roughly. "Stupid girl! If I wanted to talk to you then I would but obviously I am not in the mood! You know nothing and you don't care! You don't know what I want, what I think, or what I feel! Now go away!"

His words stung like a ki blast that you didn't have time to move out of the way of. Tears welled up in my eyes as I stood up, looking like I was about to punch him but my actions even surprised myself. My arms wound around him as the tears fell from my eyes, soaking into his shirt.

"I do care…. I want you to tell me what you want, what you think, and what you feel. You're my…. My best friend." We stood like that for at least three minutes before he moved at all. I could feel the surprise coming off of him in waves as he gently took my arms and released himself before heading toward the exit.

I don't know why he was leaving but as he reached the door, tear tracks still visible he turned and his lips moved. I didn't know if my ears deceived me but I swear he said "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

VEGETA

My eyes swept over her face as she smiled in her sleep. My own lips pulled up at the corner as I thought about what she could be dreaming about… It had been four months since the defeat of Frieza and we had just arrived back at Vegeta-Sei. The ki signature in her belly jumped a bit and my shoulders tensed as my hand lay against her middle.

The aura immediately calmed down as Bulma let out a light snore. My mind returned to the matters of Frieza's death. King Cold had said that this was no time for war, his son was foolishly obsessed with that girl and he knew he had it coming. I was surprised when I had first heard this… but now that I had my own kid on the way I could understand.

The tin can that had followed us back or more that Bulma invited, which I still have yet to understand, he ran around with Bulma all the time. I had on many occasions tried to assassinate him but the guys always came back with a broken arm and a 17 carved into their back… and it looked like Bulma's writing too which I had interrogated her about but the harpy was adamant about her slogan "either you'll learn or your men will".

This led me to believe it was her but I couldn't do anything to her with my heir in her stomach and the tin can was untouchable. I guess she had gotten her point across but that thing was not going to be allowed here much longer. He looked at her like she was a piece of meat much like the men used too when she had first arrived. This I would not stand for, I was the Prince godamnit!

At this moment Bulma shot up out of bed and screamed loudly. Jumping up as well I searched for ki but didn't feel anything. "Vegeta! The baby!" This is when I went into *FML mode.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BULMA

The pain was indescribable as I collapsed onto the floor, Vegeta barely moving fast enough to keep me from smashing my face in. I screamed again as I felt something tearing at my inside.

"I told you to use the incubators woman! Why do you never listen" he growled as he picked me up and rushed me to the hospital wing. I glared at him on the way there.

"Not helping" I panted out and he rolled his eyes as he laid me down on a table and the doctors crowded around me. "The baby's early! What's wrong" I managed to breathe out, panicking.

A doctor with a kind looking face put a hand on my forehead. "Shh it's because there is more than one" she said. My eyes bulged at this. What?! But before my questions could be answered my eyes rolled back into my head from the pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

VEGETA

A doctor went flying as I tried to reach Bulma. There couldn't be two things in her… no, it was unheard of… In the royal family at least. I growled and stood over her, watching as she passed out again. Doctor Plack moved to in between her legs as he growled for more doctors to come over.

Bulma's hand grabbed mine in her unconsciousness and nearly broke it as she squeezed. As soon as the squeezing stopped two sets of cries could be heard. The doctors in my line of sight bowed down as they rumbled in the native language. "Long live the prince, long live the princess." That's about the time that I growled "shit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BULMA

Four years later….

Things in my life had calmed down. I had since forgiven myself my mistakes and Vegeta had become king… the death of his Father was quite the story but that was a different tale. Vegeta's mother still lived and she often watched over my children.. well our children.

Their names are Trunks and Bra… I can't say much for Trunks except that he's my baby; he is the older of the two of them by 9 seconds. Trunks is always with his father and honestly Vegeta wouldn't have it any other way though he wouldn't tell you that.

Bra is the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen. She is always also with her father. And Vegeta is so protective of her I can't help but laugh. 17 left not to many months ago to a place called Earth, the place that my father had loved so much. He said that he wanted to protect it, maybe do some research and he would be back in years to come. Honestly I would miss him; even Vegeta had come to terms with his presence.

The three were together right now in the garden sparing or something else. I had yet to see my children today or my mate for that matter but Tarble had been with me since the crack of dawn. I looked over to see him bending down to feed some type of bird.

"So Tarble I hear you have your eye on a girl" I stated. The way his face flushed red made me smile. He was so unlike the rest of the saiyans, so…. Emotional, but not in the bad way. "Tell me about her" I said.

Tarble stood up hesitantly. He seemed to contemplate this for awhile before turning away to look up at the red sky. "She's a lot like you actually. Mother thinks she's a bit on the wild side but she's nice and smart and… beautiful."

Smiling I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder looking out to the sky as well. "Believe me, it'll all work out" I said gently remembering the hell that I had gone through and still ending up with the one I loved. Love truly and irrevocably is a very powerful thing.

THE END…..

Or is it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So…. What happens from here is up to the readers… I have a sequel in mind, though it will be postponed for a while due to my need to write more chapters for Rising Sun. Also I am going to do a cut scenes/ blooper chapter so if there is anything you want to read tell me and I'll see what I can do :D … Is anyone else crying right now? If you want this chapter to have more meat I think I might rewrite it but I couldn't have you all waiting any longer. Again sorry for the delay and thank you all for reading


End file.
